<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>500 Hours by pantheradraconis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776017">500 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheradraconis/pseuds/pantheradraconis'>pantheradraconis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cissamione, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheradraconis/pseuds/pantheradraconis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trial And Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head was pounding. That was the first thing Hermione thought as she sat in the cold wooden benches outside the courtroom. Ron moved a bottle of water under her scrunched up face but she pushed his arm away. The idea of trying to keep anything down made her want to vomit all the more. And where was that incessant tapping coming from? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to her left opened and the noise grew. It was the typing from the scribe inside the courtroom. Hermione growled and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall, her long bushy hair working as a sort of pillow. Why was she here? She hadn’t done any harm, no true harm at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re next.” Ron’s voice was low and calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t have the patience to appreciate his tone and instead stood up too quickly. Her head rushed and she leaned against the wall. Ron’s freckled hand held her up at the elbow and he led her into the courtroom. He walked her all the way to the front benches where she joined a few other witches and wizards all called to Magistrate’s Court. Hermione felt incredibly out of place as one after another was called forth for gambling or unpaid taxes. Her head continued to throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Hermione noticed Ron, his bright red hair easy to pick out, was no longer at her side but sitting near the back of the court, behind a small gate that separated the accused from the rest of the populace. It was the first time Hermione felt like she might have done something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat next to him, his thick black hair had grown shaggy and the five o’clock shadow took up most of his tanned face. He was constantly staring at his watch. Hermione growled and turned away. She took in the rest of the room, it was very different from the large courtroom used by the Wizengamot for the Death Eater trials. This room was small, with long benches and a large raised desk where the judge sat. He leaned to his left, his off-white wig leaning as well. The purple gown and red sash both looked uncomfortably tight and his face was red either from the tight clothes or from talking so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The court now calls upon Hermione Jean Granger.” A rough voice brings Hermione out of her observations. She stands and wobbles slightly before catching herself and stepping forward. She was dressed in a simple white blouse which contrasted against her light brown skin and her legs lacked stockings under her plain black skirt and black ballet flats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Honour Judge Bulwark,” Hermione calls before dipping her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge pushes some papers around his desk and grumbles under his breath. Notes about disrupting the public and public drunkenness were scattered around as he looked through the papers. Finally, he looks up and asks, “What on earth are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled her innocent, top of her class, teacher’s pet smile. “I am sorry to bother you, Your Honour, it appears to simply be a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course. Honestly, Hermione Granger, Golden Girl. Of course, it must be a mistake. Let me take care of this and you can be on your…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to starve her head of the sounds of Harry standing up and clearing his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Honour Judge Bulwark, may I say a few words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter? Of course, yes, what did you need?” The judge shifted as though to sit up slightly straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Honour, as the arresting Auror, I would like to push that the court takes these allegations seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” The judge started to say but Hermione cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, would you for once just let things be?” She raked her hand down the front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not now, not ever. You need to see through the repercussions of your actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if I may…” The judge tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Hermione called out in an exhausted fluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>scourgify </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a whiskey glass at a muggle bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if anyone even noticed.” Hermione rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hexed the bartender when he wouldn’t serve you any more drinks.  He broke out in boils.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t cause any long-lasting harm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cast a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bombarda</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the bar itself! You’re so far gone you don’t even realize the actions you are committing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The judge stood up abruptly, causing his chair to scratch against the floor. Hermione immediately found herself nauseous from the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough! Both of you! I will have order here!” Looking over the youthful adults the judge stood boldly and silenced the Golden Trio members. Hermione looked angry and slightly sick, it was obvious she was hungover, but Harry looked defiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Honour, I ask that Hermione be charged for breaching the Statute of Secrecy,” Harry said in a clear, authoritative voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, if you are so adamantly in support of Miss Granger’s rehabilitation,” The judge cleared his throat before continuing, “What do you say to 500 hours of community service?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Honour.” Harry nodded his head and looked at his watch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione swore under her breath and held her temples gently. The judge dismissed her and Ron walked her out to the back of the courtroom where he answered basic questions before taking a roll of parchment and tucking it in his coat pocket, the action looked somewhat amusing given his tall stature and the low setting of the desk. They made their way outside the stuffy room to the hall. Just as Hermione realized Harry had left them, she felt a huge wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit up bile, as she had missed breakfast. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As intimidating as the Wizengamot before her appeared, Narcissa couldn’t help but smile to herself as she noticed one of the older wizards yawn. The court had been brought to order nearly a half-hour previously which meant all the allegations had been brought against her. Somehow, the prosecutor was still listing items but Narcissa had stopped paying attention. They were no longer speaking of her but of her late husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius’ trial had gone through at the end of the war, nearly three years previously, along with the rest of the declared Death Eaters. They were processed harshly and banished to Azkaban where the Dementors had returned to feed on the prisoners before newly appointed Minister Shacklebolt had reformed the prison. Lucius had not lasted long and was laid to rest less than a year later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a part of her that wondered if the same fate was to befall herself. Of course, the dementors were no longer used but how long would she last if imprisoned? Long enough to see Draco marry? To see any grandchildren? Narcissa looked down at her hands at the same time the Chief Warlock Violet Roots, who did not have any purple hair, called for an end of the prosecutor’s speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Black, do you have any witnesses to call to your defense?” Madam Roots asked in a tired voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked up, stood politely, and then searched the room. She had no friends among the Wizengamot, no friends among the bystanders, and although her son begged to be present, she had sent him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the Wizengamot, Narcissa tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, cleared her throat, and began to speak. Suddenly, the doors to the large courtroom thundered open and Harry Potter shuffled in. He looked around before spotting Narcissa, then he made his way to her side. Surprise was only the most apparent look on Narcissa’s usually stern face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter?” Madam Roots asked. “Do you claim to be a witness for Ms. Black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Your Honour,” Harry said in a strong, clear voice. Narcissa looked him over carefully. He had asked Draco when her trial was to be held but she thought it was merely an interest of his. He had been present at every Death Eater’s trial as well as most of the other family members who were tried. He had been present at Draco’s own trial where Draco was sentenced to only one year at Azkaban, a sentencing that was reduced only a few months later by request of Harry Potter. At all of these trials, he rarely spoke, instead merely paying close attention to the proceedings. To see him now, speaking on her behalf, left her in quite a bit of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Honour, I would like to bring forth the following information about my personal escape from Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor, a retelling of the Battle of Hogwarts, and several notes I have accumulated since the end of the war of Ms. Black’s actions.” Harry then pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment with chicken scratch markings both in straight lines and several added notes in the margins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may speak,” Madam Roots nodded and began taking notes. Harry spoke of the dreadful time when Hermione Granger was tortured by Narcissa’s sister Bellatrix, or what resembled her sister. He spoke of Narcissa lying to Lord Voldemort and allowing Harry to escape and rejoin the battle. Narcissa let the words wash over her. In Harry’s voice, it sounded like she had done some good. He noted several comments he had picked up during the last few trials, things Narcissa had even missed, or simply not focused on, but Harry thought all the more important to discuss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa knew it wasn’t enough. She had spent her entire life believing her blood made her more important, more powerful than those around her. It took watching her own son pressed under the heel of her husband’s master, a teenage girl tortured by her own sister, and a defenseless child killed, as Harry had most certainly been dead yet somehow made his way back, before Narcissa realized she was on the wrong side. What good she had managed in her life could never compare, even if she hadn’t been a Death Eater in name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry was finally done, Madam Roots nodded her head and thanked him. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation between the members of the Wizengamot, Madam Roots spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have found the defendant, Narcissa Ernestine Black, guilty of all charges.” Harry sighed beside Narcissa and reached out to squeeze her hand. The action was so familiar and yet so unfamiliar it gave Narcissa a strange tingle up her arm. “It is agreed upon by this court that given the witness provided by Mr. Potter, we shall take into consideration what Mr. Potter believes Ms. Black’s sentencing should be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Harry nodded and requested, “500 hours of community service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Let me know your thoughts and your concerns, haha. For those of you that followed this over from my Bella/Rosalie stories but still aren’t too sure what you’re getting into, remember this: This is a story of a spunky, whip-smart brunette falling for an older blonde. Give it a shot!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crime And Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“We have found the defendant, Narcissa Ernestine Black, guilty of all charges.” Harry sighed beside Narcissa and reached out to squeeze her hand. The action was so familiar and yet so unfamiliar it gave Narcissa a strange tingle up her arm. “It is agreed upon by this court that given the witness provided by Mr. Potter, we shall take into consideration what Mr. Potter believes Ms. Black’s sentencing should be.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Smiling, Harry nodded and requested, “500 hours of community service.”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight overcast but the view from in front of the cottage was absolutely beautiful. It stood two stories high with large pillars separating the parking area from the step-up porch. The sun was rising high in the east and casting shadows down the long curvy road. Narcissa admired the view for several minutes before getting the courage to move forward. She was given an address and a time to arrive but had no idea what she was getting into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking firmly on the door, she was surprised to be greeted by a small boy with pinkish hair and a dimple forming over his left cheek from his gigantic grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” The young boy called out, pulling the door wide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um,” Narcissa stuttered, unsure how to respond, surprise had silenced her. She certainly wasn’t expecting any type of babysitting job as her reprimands. The boy looked somewhat familiar but she was certain she had never met him before. He must have been about three or four years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about opening the door without me?” A strong, clear, female, and all too familiar voice called from somewhere further inside the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy bent his head to the side and picked his nose, completely ignoring the injunction. “You look familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s eyebrows shot up by the comment but before she could say anything a loud crack sounded behind her. The young boy pushed past the blonde and dove into the arms of a woman that had just arrived via apparition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Teddy.” A hoarse voice called from behind a huge head of dark, curly hair. “I’m loving the hair. You’ve almost got it entirely pink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re both here on time.” Narcissa turned to see her older sister, Andromeda standing in the doorway. Her mouth dropped open. “Close your mouth, Cissa, before a centipede jumps in and counts your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s mouth slammed shut in response. It was an old tale Bellatrix used to tell them late at night, trying to give them nightmares. Narcissa just barely kept herself composed, something she only ever had trouble with when around her sisters. It had been many years since she felt this discombobulated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy, Teddy, removed himself from the other woman and walked up to Narcissa. “That’s it!” He called out in a loud, gleeful cheer. “You’re my Great-Aunt Cissa, aren’t you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at the boy again and realized he had the same eyes as Andromeda. They were dark and filled with what can only be called an old soul. It was the same eyes Bellatrix had also had when she was young; young and innocent. Narcissa smiled at the young boy and allowed him to pull her into the large cottage. He ventured off quickly, focused on some task, so Narcissa continued to follow Andromeda through the greeting room, past the parlor, and into an expansive kitchen filled with a mixture of muggle and wizarding appliances.  Narcissa held her tongue as her eyes searched the wealth. She spotted two large baskets filled with a variety of food items but her attention was pulled back to Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is you, right?” Teddy held up a photo album too big for his small hands. Narcissa looked down at the small drawing, a copy of the portrait that hung in Black Manor so many years ago. It held three girls, the oldest just after her first year at Hogwarts. Bellatrix looked stern, serious, and proud. Andromeda, nearly her twin in every way, held the same stern eyes, same serious expression, but her shoulders were slightly lower, less proud, less sure. The blonde in the drawing looked completely out of place with her golden hair and bright blue eyes. Narcissa briefly wondered if the portrait was still hanging in the manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was right,” Teddy said in a clear voice. “Mimi Dromie talks about her family a lot.” He put the album down on a kitchen stool and pulled himself up on another stool, grabbing a juice box Andromeda had set out for him. His attention was already on a new subject and he began humming a little song. His pitch was so far off, Narcissa had no idea what the tune was supposed to be. Still, she smiled and lifted her hand as if to push his hair down. Catching herself, she turned back to the baskets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde noticed Andromeda providing a glass of water for the curly-haired woman. For the first time since she had arrived, Narcissa got a good look at the woman’s face and was shocked to see it was Hermione Granger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her face clear of expression and ventured, “Am I to be babysat by the Golden Girl during my service?” Her voice was angry but calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shove it,” Hermione replied before downing the glass in just a few gulps. Narcissa noticed the red rim around the younger girl’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both here for community service,” Andromeda stated but quickly raised her hand to stop the questions about to come from both women. The action didn’t stop their barrage, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who in their right minds would put us together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way in Slytherin’s shorts am I going to work with her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Silencio</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Andromeda called, causing both women to go temporarily mute. “No questions? Great, let’s get started!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy opened and closed his mouth several times, mimicking the two women before hopping down from his stool and venturing into his playroom just off the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and fumed. Narcissa snapped her back in better posture but her own defiance remained in her eyes alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will be working together. That is not a negotiation, so get used to it. I’m sure neither of you wants to go against your court-ordered community service as I’m sure the repercussions are far worse than what you are faced with today. Honestly, you two both got off easy.” Andromeda stared daggers at Narcissa, who deflated slightly at the ire of her older sister. It was amazing how easily she fell back into the role of the little sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is a punishment, there is a list of rules I was given to provide you with. First off, you will be here every morning, rain or shine, at exactly 6 AM.” She turned to look at Hermione, “Preferably well-rested instead of hungover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned to look at Hermione and noted the girl did look queasy. She wondered just how much the brunette regularly drank for Andromeda to comment as she did. By Teddy’s greeting earlier, it was clear they were all quite close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, you will be awarded four hours for each day you successfully complete your work. This will be true regardless of how long you spend on the task. If it takes you three hours, good job. If it takes you eight hours, not only are you doing something very wrong but you will only be awarded four completed hours. That being said, the job must absolutely be completed each day, regardless of how much time you waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa felt her voice return to her slowly but she remained quiet as the rules were listed out. Her eyes remained on the younger girl, searching her features for comprehension of the task. Draco had consistently lost the highest marks in his year to the brunette; was she still the same intelligent young woman? Or had the war destroyed even that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, you may not use magic of any kind during your task. This includes, but is not limited to, apparition, mass distortion, four-point, freezing, heating…” The list went on but Narcissa’s concentration wasn’t on her sister’s finger counting. Instead, she quickly pushed a large mixing bowl under Hermione’s face just as the girl dry heaved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda sighed loudly and poured another glass of water. This time she provided one for Narcissa as well, who quietly nodded her thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is our actual task?” Hermione asked, leaning over the bowl with both hands holding the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be delivering prepared meals to a list of elderly wizards throughout London. You have two deliveries today so you best be on your way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women sighed into their glasses of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Now we’re getting started. For those interested, I am using the visualizations created by the ever-talented Katie Knudson. For Narcissa, I actually tend to picture Natalie Dormer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gabi16love]</b>
  <b>: I hope my story of Narcissa/Hermione meets your expectations!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn]: In this story, at the age of 21, Ron is a pretty sweet boyfriend who takes good care of a crashing Hermione. Trust in the story and give him a chance. Or ignore him, because he doesn’t show up too often. Hermione and Narcissa’s guilt are not equivalent but we will get to more of that later. I hope you enjoyed the blue eyes!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Wolf Gin]: I’m glad you’re enjoying it even knowing the overall outcome! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseOfSeekers]: I am excited to try out this pairing, so here’s hoping we all continue to love the story!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Honey]: I got a full outline already planned to go!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx]: Fast enough for you? Plus an exclamation point because everyone else got one!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Firewhiskey And Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Andromeda sighed loudly and poured another glass of water. This time she provided one for Narcissa as well, who quietly nodded her thanks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What is our actual task?” Hermione asked, leaning over the bowl with both hands holding the sides.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You will be delivering prepared meals to a list of elderly wizards throughout London. You have two deliveries today so you best be on your way.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both women sighed into their glasses of water.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the deep gash in the wooden table, rubbing his right index finger into the crevice. Honestly, the table itself was quite disgusting if you stared at it for too long but any distraction to take his thoughts away from the present moment was worth the filth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hog’s Head in general had always been a filthy sort of place. Harry briefly remembered once watching Aberforth rub a glass with a rag but the glass seemed to become dirtier the longer he wiped at it. Harry hated drinking in the Inn but it was one of the few places that still let Hermione in. The Leaky Cauldron, their usual wizard romping grounds, was being renovated and half the menu was currently not offered. Hannah Abbott, the new owner, was currently only serving meals with beer and brandy. Harry would have been fine with a few beers, but Ron and Hermione simply weren’t satisfied. According to Ron, the beer there was like ‘making love in a canoe - fucking close to water!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up just in time to see Ron order his third Bishen’s Cinnamon Firewhiskey with a Dragon Scale chaser. They had only been there for a half-hour yet he had worked through as many drinks. Hermione, still surprisingly sober, had downed almost five Ogden’s Firewhiskey’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth were you even thinking putting us together like that?” Hermione’s voice was growing in the dim light of the bar. Perhaps she wasn’t as sober as she appeared to be. “Of all the people in the entire world, I have to work with a Black?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over at Ron but the redhead was focusing on his drink. He turned his head around and watched the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire situation is too much, why did you even drag me into this?” Hermione asked. “I am not that bad, I don’t go out and act all crazy. You just caught me on a bad night, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Harry debated commenting that it wasn’t the first time he had picked her up from a bar, muggle or otherwise, it had simply been the most frustrating after a series of nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t imagine having to get up that early and face her. I haven’t even gone to sleep yet but I know I’ll have nightmares.” Hermione’s voice was getting lower, sadder. Harry held his breath for a beat while he listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her eyes are like a never-ending well. Her voice screeched against my skull every time I looked at her! She is so arrogant and rude, going on about things to make her seem like she’s better than me, better than us.” She looked around the bar and swished her free arm. “Better than all of us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice had carried up to a frantic pitch again and Harry wasn’t sure if she was going to explode or implode. He also wasn’t sure which would have the better result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is the epitome of everything wrong with the wizarding world!” Hermione hiccuped slightly and stopped to take a drink of her whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s enough, you’re being rude.” Harry calmly commented. He couldn’t stand how Hermione could talk about Narcissa that way. She just didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had tried to talk to Hermione after the war, after things had started to calm down, but life didn’t seem to want to calm down. Before he knew it a year had passed and Hermione was already elbow-deep in alcohol. It had happened slowly, one drink here, three drinks there. A drink to forget, a drink to pass the time, a drink to help her sleep. For every one drink Ron had, Hermione consumed two. For every night Ron went out, Hermione had a glass with lunch. It was wine, then a beer, eventually it wasn’t enough and she would be drinking down an entire bottle of firewhiskey. Harry wondered if she even tasted it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Rude?” Hermione scoffed. “You’re one to talk, Mr. Boy Who Lived!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry squared his shoulders and focused his bright green eyes on Hermione. She had the good thought to at least look a little sheepish at her words but she didn’t bother apologizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lowered her own eyes and fanned her right hand out on the table. She didn’t seem to notice the way her skin stuck to the wooden surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me sick sometimes, looking at her, remembering.” Hermione downed the rest of her glass and filled another. The bartender had already learned to leave the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his face and said, “I know Narcissa isn’t your favorite person but it won’t last forever. Besides, if you work together, the job will get done faster and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa?” Hermione blinked a few times before waving her hand around at Harry’s face. “I don’t give a sack of dragon dung about that woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked a few times before asking who she was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda!” Hermione shrieked out, causing Ron to jump slightly. “Merlin’s beard I can’t look at her without causing a shiver down my back.” Subconsciously Hermione began rubbing her left arm. Ron quietly reached out, grabbed her left hand, and bent down to kiss her arm, just above the scar they all knew was under her sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it was easy for Harry to forget how similar Andromeda and Bellatrix had looked. He had so many interactions with Andromeda due to Teddy that he more so associated Bellatrix’s looks with Andy’s. Hermione’s close encounter had been so different, so much more personal. He closed his eyes and wished he hadn’t been so callous. Hermione always avoided Andy during get-togethers and when she did watch Teddy, she often dropped the young boy off at Harry and Ginny’s instead of Andy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid move Harry, but there was nothing he could do at this point in time. He had pushed so hard to get Hermione into community service, it hadn’t even crossed his mind the turmoil it may put her in. He’d just have to be more careful, more aware. He and Ron would have to keep a better eye on her. At least she only met with Andy in the mornings. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione finished her drink and wandered out of the inn, heading home to her flat in London. Ron stayed behind, rubbing the side of his half-filled glass. He had stopped drinking shortly after Hermione’s outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched his best friend move his glass around the table, deep in thought. He didn’t want to push, but he knew something big was going on in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you catch the game last night?” Harry asked, trying to get his friend to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron perked up and went on a tangent of tactics. “Those Caerphilly wankers pulling the Transylvanian Tackle on Starling was ridiculous! How can you expect a Keeper to recover from that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otho Robin is some seeker though, I can’t believe he caught the snitch behind the judge’s ear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron rolled his eyes but smiled brightly. “What a wild game!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sobered up quickly and Ron focused back on his glass. He swirled the liquid around before firmly placing the glass down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to break up with Hermione.” The words rushed out of his mouth so quickly it took a moment for Harry to understand him. “I need to get sober but more importantly, she needs to get sober. She’s using me as a crutch. We’re using each other to lean on. We’re not healthy, we need to grow apart. I want to be there for her, Merlin knows I love her but Harry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked up with such a sad sigh. “I know, mate. I know. And she’ll know too. We gotta be there for her, both of us, as friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron nodded and quickly gulped down the rest of his glass. “Those Caerphilly Catapults really are wankers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Some food for thought right there. Who would Hermione have more of a problem with? Narcissa, whom she barely had any interactions with, or Andromeda? Who looked just like Bellatrix. Time to focus on Narcissa some more and see what she thinks about working with Andromeda.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] &amp; [Wolf Gin] I meant to note that Ernestine means determined, earnest, serious. It felt like the Black family. Andromeda is vital to Narcissa’s growth and Teddy is great for connection and also comic relief. Please continue to overanalyze and guess what may happen next because the ideas are just fabulous! The idiom about the centipede is actually a Southern saying that made me laugh. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] Narcissa and Hermione will be back together again in the next chapter and we’ll see just how well they work together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseofSeekers] Just wait until Hermione gets sober and actually notices Narcissa for the first time! (But wait patiently!)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charms And Hexes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think I need to break up with Hermione.” The words rushed out of his mouth so quickly it took a moment for Harry to understand him. “I need to get sober but more importantly, she needs to get sober. She’s using me as a crutch. We’re using each other to lean on. We’re not healthy, we need to grow apart. I want to be there for her, Merlin knows I love her but Harry…”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ron looked up with such a sad sigh. “I know, mate. I know. And she’ll know too. We gotta be there for her, both of us, as friends.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ron nodded and quickly gulped down the rest of his glass. “Those Caerphilly Catapults really are wankers.”</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when the door was to open and she would be greeted by the adorable boy with pink hair, Narcissa had the proper reaction all prepared. Unfortunately, the door was opened by Andromeda, and Narcissa was met with a view of her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to worshipping your older, and wiser, sister, dear Cissa?” Andy chuckled to herself before quickly turning away and rushing back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stayed in the doorway for several awkward minutes before hearing Andy call from the back of the house, “I don’t have a house elf to help you with your coat, so are you coming in or did you forget how doors work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger sister huffed and slammed the door but then caught it at the last moment with a silencing charm. The gust of air was just as satisfying anyway, she lied to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she moved through the rooms toward the kitchen, Narcissa spotted the top of some blue hair sitting on an oversized couch. The color reminded her that Andy’s own daughter had been an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Metamorphmagus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Teddy must have inherited some of her traits. Narcissa made her way around and saw Teddy sitting with a giant book in his lap. She recognized the title Caps for Sale and asked Teddy what he thought of the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you read it to me, Great-Aunt Cissa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Teddy,” Narcissa said, just barely stopping herself from taking a seat. She turned back toward the kitchen and saw Andy leaning in the doorway. Andy looked at her watch and shrugged. Narcissa smiled and sat down next to Teddy, taking the large book into her own hands. She then got very serious and started reading the tale in a posh, upper-class accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she read through the book, she made careful corrections to her voices, even deepening her soft soprano into a low alto whenever the peddler spoke. When the monkeys appeared, Narcissa cast a spell on Teddy’s voice causing him to squawk like a monkey. The young boy jumped around on the couch and danced, stealing pillows and balancing them on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned to see Andy laughing at the sight. The two shared a smile and soon Teddy flounced back on the couch to hear the rest of the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the book was done, Teddy thanked his Great-Aunt Cissa, and with his juice box from his Mimi Dromie, headed into his playroom. Narcissa also slowly made her way into the kitchen and sat at the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a sweet boy. Does his hair change often?” Narcissa asked, watching Teddy play with a set of wooden blocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It changed three times while the midwives were cleaning him off.” Andy laughed and wiped a tear from her eyes. It was a bittersweet memory of seeing her only child give birth to her own only child. “He’s got some bit of control over it now but it still turns red when he’s angry, just like his mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled and nodded but didn’t know what else to say. She thought about talking of the nice weather they were having but the idea felt mute. She still couldn’t grasp the fact that she was sitting in Andromeda’s kitchen. The war had changed many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how much longer we can wait,” Andy said in a sad voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it often like this?” Narcissa asked shyly, hesitantly. She wasn’t sure how much she was allowed to pry but felt she should know if her partner was going to be late often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy sighed and placed a rag over her left shoulder. She leaned back against the sink that was busy cleaning dishes and placing them in the drying rack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t use to be but it has gotten so much worse over the years. That poor girl, she just…” Before she could say any more, a loud snap and tumble through the door caused both women to jump up and head to the front of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the floor was Hermione Granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, sorry, I just, it was the step through the door.” The dark-skinned girl rubbed her face and collected her bag items that had scattered around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa noted the lack of step through the doorway but said nothing. Andy cast a complex </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell and the items quickly fell back into the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I just, it doesn’t matter.” The young girl seemed to have red eyes and Narcissa couldn’t decide if it was from crying or simply lack of sleep. Either way, Narcissa knew it was going to be another long day ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I thought you said you knew how to read a map.” Narcissa held her hand to the side of her temple as if holding in a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the problem,” Hermione growled back. “I know the house is here, I just don’t physically see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had been walking around Woodberry Down for almost three hours now. If Narcissa had to walk by the muggle London Manor gym just to get ogled at one more time, she was going to hex someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s own headache was causing her skin to itch and her stomach to roll. She sat down at a bench outside the gym and Narcissa scowled at the clear open windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down a minute, just let me think,” Hermione said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Narcissa sat down without any complaints; perhaps her feet were as sore as Hermione’s. But when the younger girl looked up at the blonde, she noted no sign of exhaustion. The two sat for several moments before Hermione realized their legs were touch, as were their arms. She looked across Narcissa’s perfectly postured self and noted she was up against the bench railing. Hermione then looked at her other side and realized she was sitting practically in the center of the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, goblins corset, sorry. I didn’t mean to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Narcissa said dismissively. Her words were soft, almost kind, but her eyes were glaring at someone. Hermione looked up just in time to see a gorgeous woman in a business suit swaggering up to Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?” The woman asked in complete seriousness. Hermione almost couldn’t hold back her laughter at such a ridiculous pick-up line but Narcissa’s reply shocked her into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That she be charming and pretty but I guess not all wishes come true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman huffed and turned away, whispering ‘bitch’ under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed and leaned back against the bench. She closed her eyes and leaned just barely against Hermione’s arm. Hermione couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore and began to giggle. The movement rocked Narcissa who growled but quickly let a few giggles out herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it that happens to you often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa merely waved her hand at the ridiculousness of it all. “These muggles have no idea who they’re speaking with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione merely nodded before noticing the slight shimmer out of the corner of her eye. She jumped up from the bench, jostling Narcissa a bit, and threw her hands up in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! How could I be so blind!” Hermione called out, clawing her hands through her unruly hair. “It’s a bedazzling hex! He’s cast it on his house, just there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked up and, now knowing where she was meant to focus, saw the shimmer lines of the aging magic. Impressed, Narcissa nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on earth would he hide a house here?” Hermione asked, looking around the busy street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned back to look through the windows of the gym and said, “I could think of a few reasons.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: These two may just make a nice team, after all. Or Narcissa will end up hexing Hermione after being dragged her around London for hours one end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I agree that longer chapters would be favored but each chapter is focusing on something. Plus, when was the last time I updated a fanfic twice in one week? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Amanda_Hug_AnneKiss28] No pregnancy’s and sticking with a T rating. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] I love the way you worded that review! It made me all warm and fuzzy. This one is a bit more humor but hopefully still well worded. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] I’m always happy to know people are enjoying the pairing! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[alang12] We can all use a little bit of happiness right now, so I hope the fic continues to provide.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deliveries And Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>“Of course! How could I be so blind!” Hermione called out, clawing her hands through her unruly hair. “It’s a bedazzling hex! He’s cast it on his house, just there.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa looked up and, now knowing where she was meant to focus, saw the shimmer lines of the aging magic. Impressed, Narcissa nodded in agreement.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why on earth would he hide a house here?” Hermione asked, looking around the busy street.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa turned back to look through the windows of the gym and said, “I could think of a few reasons.”</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke up with a slightly duller headache than normal. She tried to think back on her night but very little came to mind. There may have been a bar, there may have been a freshly graduated Durmstrang graduate, there may have been more necking than was really necessary. She searched her bedroom and noted she was the only one there so at least she knew she came home alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tying her bushy hair back Hermione rose from her bed and went through her morning routine. There was a part of her that wished to simply stay in bed, maybe bring a bottle or two of wine, and just wrap herself up in blankets. There was a much stronger part of her that demanded she shows up to her obligations whether she wanted to or not. She blamed her parents for that nagging feeling just behind her right eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Durmstrang graduate had been skinny, dark-skinned, and spoke with a Sweedish accent. He had also been short, nearly fifteen centimeters shorter than Hermione. Or maybe he had been sitting down. She vaguely remembered throwing up on his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione made herself a very large cup of coffee and stood in the kitchen for several long minutes simply breathing in the aroma. She debated adding a few drops of Kahlua to her cup but finally decided against it. She was feeling good today, better than yesterday, better than the last three years. Maybe she should give today a real try, start over like Ron had wanted her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of Ron made her shiver and she quickly tossed him from her mind. She finished off her coffee, dressed in some basic travel clothes, and left her empty flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had had unusually long hair for anyone from Durmstrang, perhaps he had grown it out straight from graduation? She truly hoped she never ran into him again and quickly tried to banish him from her mind. Next time she’d be more conscious of her surroundings. Next time, she wouldn’t let her inhibitions loose. She wasn’t that kind of girl, not when she had the forethought of what she was doing, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never done anything as reckless when she was still with Ron. Was this change really such a great thing if this is the way she acted in return? No, she shouldn’t blame Ron; he’s not wrong he’s just not right. She needed him, she needed Harry. Why did they have to leave her alone like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Hermione said to herself, she needed to focus. She walked down several blocks from her London apartment before she was able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Andromeda’s home. Seeing the large blue door made her more nervous than any illicit affair she may find her drunken self in. Still, she steeled herself and walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen sat Narcissa and Teddy discussing the pros and cons of different quidditch brooms. Honestly, the boy was barely four, he didn’t need to start training for that ridiculous sport already. That being said, the distraction helped alleviate some tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned and noticed Hermione watching them. “Good morning, Hermione.” She said simply. Her voice was a soothing soprano, something Hermione hadn’t bothered to notice before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Andromeda said from the other side of the kitchen counter. Hermione closed her eyes before turning and slowly opening them again. The sight of Andromeda in a cooking apron helped a little but still, Hermione found herself looking just over the dark woman’s shoulders. She barely was able to ignore the dark curly hair, the dark eyes, the thin, pale skin. She shuddered and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Andromeda continued. “Here are your deliveries, get on with it. You have four today but they’re all near one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa rose from her spot and took two of the baskets. She eyed the other two, noticing the look between Hermione and Andromeda, and seemed to make a decision. Walking over to Hermione, Narcissa stood directly between the two women effectively blocking Hermione’s view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second, Hermione squinted as if the sun had appeared where there were once clouds. It made her blink several times before she realized Narcissa was speaking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... make quick work of these but I’ll need you to carry these two.” She concluded lifting the baskets into Hermione’s view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hermione replied, quickly taking the baskets and turning out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Hermione!” Teddy yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to say goodbye but he was already out of view. She saw a quick exchange between Narcissa and Andromeda but turned back and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The third delivery looks to be at this greystone. It’s for an Isabel Shafick.” Hermione read from the small basket in her hands. “That name sounds familiar but I can’t place it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood a little more still and grasped the basket in her hands with a white grip. “Was it Shafiq? With a Q?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s spelled… Oh! You’re right, there was a Shafiq in the sacred twenty-eight, wasn’t there? But I thought their line died out in the 30s. No, this is Shafick with a CK. I doubt it’s the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Narcissa’s replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gave her a look before asking if she wanted to make the delivery. The older woman gave Hermione a stern look back before nodding once and walking up to the door. She knocked twice and stepped to the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you…?” Hermione started to ask when the door swung open to the right with a loud bang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam Shafick wishes to know what disturbs her?” A cranky looking house-elf demanded in a high pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A delivery,” Narcissa said, already passing the basket to the elf. When the elf took the basket and slammed the door closed, Narcissa merely stepped back to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you? What just happened?” Hermione asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked back at the door before grasping Hermione’s arm and hurrying her along the sidewalk away from the greystone. Once they were a few houses down, Narcissa finally released Hermione and turned toward her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may not have been a relation to the Shafiq’s, you’re probably right about that, but it’s still an old wizard family. A cranky one at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you stand to the left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door obviously opened to the right and I figured I’d get hexed if it was the Shafiq family but either way I knew it was an older wizarding family and therefore I shouldn’t be the first thing they see.” Narcissa shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wards,” Narcissa answered. “I could feel the strong wards the moment I knocked on the door. Nothing illegal, you don’t need to worry about that, but there is a certain, feel, to older wards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked down the road they had walked. She had to hold herself back from returning to the greystone and experiencing this feeling herself. Instead, she turned back to Narcissa and asked, “What did they feel like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa noted the look of awe in Hermione’s eyes and actually stuttered on her words for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are, they are very old. You can feel a certain height in the air around you. As if the air itself is escaping upwards and being replaced by pure magic. The feeling is reminiscent of wards cast before the Ministry of Magic was formed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do all old wards feel like that? How come Hogwarts doesn’t have that feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts is filled with magic, both old and new, true, but the magic is so thick it would be hard to feel only one spell, only one ward. In a building where the only wards ever cast were that old, well…” Narcissa shrugged as she lost her momentum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes twinkled as she took in the information. “I would love to experience that someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some insane reason, Narcissa found her mouth opening as if to invite Hermione along for an expedition. Instead, Hermione gasped over Narcissa’s shoulder. The older blonde turned to see Ron Weasley rounding the corner before stopping mid-step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” He said in a rough voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s attitude immediately flipped, her arms crossed in front of her body and her head turned up and away. “Ronald.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely ignoring Narcissa’s presence the two continue to stare at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” Ron asked in a strangely high voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just peachy,” Hermione turned slightly as if to walk away from Ron but continued, “And you? You look tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Look, I just, I’m sorry okay?” Ron said, this time his voice dropping down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You stated that quite clearly the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hermione…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow words and the awkward stances and the strange voices; Narcissa had heard enough. “Would you two just kiss and make up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione burst out in tears and left Ron and Narcissa standing alone together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy, come off. You didn’t have to be like that.” Ron said gruffly before turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood on the sidewalk with one basket left in her hands and no idea what had just happened. Grumbling, she walked away to deliver the last basket alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ginny found Hermione leaning over a table at a muggle bar, singing softly to her glass. Harry cleared her tab with the bartender while Ginny lifted her up and walked her out of the bar. They took a cabbie to Grimmauld Place since they were unable to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparate</span>
  </em>
  <span> with their drunken friend, and left Hermione to sleep off her drunkenness in one of the guest rooms on the first floor. Unsure what else they could do, Ginny left a glass of water and went back to work. Harry continued his work at home and kept an ear out. He was just glad Ron had sent an owl as quickly as he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: The playlist for this fanfic is published. You can find the link on my profile or search for 500 Hours Playlist on Spotify. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] Snarky Narcissa is going to be a lot of fun throughout this story but so will a confused Narcissa. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[dharmagirl] I’m glad you’re enjoying it and hope you continue for the long haul!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fear And Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry and Ginny found Hermione leaning over a table at a muggle bar, singing softly to her glass. Harry cleared her tab with the bartender while Ginny lifted her up and walked her out of the bar. They took a cabbie to Grimmauld Place since they were unable to </b>
  <b>
    <em>Apparate</em>
  </b>
  <b> with their drunken friend, and left Hermione to sleep off her drunkenness in one of the guest rooms on the first floor. Unsure what else they could do, Ginny left a glass of water and went back to work. Harry continued his work at home and kept an ear out. He was just glad Ron had sent an owl as quickly as he did. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already the fifth day and Narcissa knew she was getting in over her head. The first two days may have been a fluke, a misunderstanding, a small sample of what could be. Now it seemed the third day had been the misrepresentation of what Hermione Granger had become as she reverted so quickly back to her drunken stupor and hangover sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Golden Girl, the Brightest Witch of Her Age, the muggle-born witch who could hold her own against purebloods. Were these all just illusions? Were they mere ideas of the potential the girl had when she instead fell to this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at the brunette as she leaned against a city bench. They had two deliveries that day, but in the rare sunshine, it appeared that Hermione could barely keep down her breakfast. If she had even had breakfast based on the disgusting bile the girl managed to spit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small bakery tucked in the walls only a few blocks back. For a moment the blonde considered if Hermione would notice her disappearance but decided she should tell her in case the brunette had ideas of passing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stop in a shop for a moment, would you be so kind as to watch the baskets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll keep going.” Hermione’s reply was low and she swayed slightly before leaning back on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa merely huffed, placed her basket on the bench, gently shoved Hermione onto the bench as well, and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bakery was closer than she remembered and had a display of challah and babka in the front window. Not wanting to waste any time, Narcissa purchased a loaf of veka and a small container of jam. She returned to find Hermione watching a raft of ducks in the East Reservoir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat this.” Narcissa offered the loaf to the younger woman who pushed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t care then why did you buy it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to force-feed you like I’m your mother but you need to get something into your stomach. Honestly, you’re a complete mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned but didn’t argue. Narcissa immediately knew that the younger woman understood the predicament she was in but simply didn’t know how, or possibly didn’t want, to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were many things that happened to Hermione Granger in the war, Narcissa had even been present for possibly (hopefully) the worst of it. She didn’t know how to change the past, Merlin if only she did, but she knew how to address the problems in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your drinking,” She started slowly. “Do you have any plans of stopping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though,” Narcissa started to say but changed her tactic. “Very well, your problems with Andromeda.” The blonde noticed how Hermione immediately tensed up at the older witch’s name. “How do you plan to tackle that issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure where to start.” The blonde pulled a chunk of the bread off the loaf and began feeding it to the ducks. “Why don’t you tell me what your issue with Andromeda is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an issue with Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m considered approachable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and turned away. Narcissa handed her a chunky of bread, which the brunette fondled gently. After a while, she started pulling off small pieces and feeding them to the ducks, one or two pieces ended up in her own mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Andy that’s the problem,” Hermione said softly after several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Bellatrix,” Narcissa concluded, her suspicions made clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione began shivering and for a short moment, Narcissa considered wrapping her arm around the small, broken girl. Instead, she reached out and held her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tensed once more, almost pulled away, but eventually relaxed into the grip. Narcissa continued to wait until finally, Hermione spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I look at Andy, I see… her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have always been quite similar, often mistaken as twins when we were children,” Narcissa confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say, Hermione merely shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, we shall have to alleviate that issue. I will think about it and get back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to think about!” Hermione explodes in rage. “Thinking about all of this is the problem. Feeling, knowing, remembering. Merlin, it’s been all too much.” Her rage dissipated as quickly as it came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the deliveries, Narcissa couldn’t get a word out of Hermione. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the Manor so empty made Draco angry in a way he wasn’t sure how to process. This had been his home, his sanctuary for so many years. But the Dark Lord, like so many other things, had ruined his memories. Not wanting to linger on the emotions, he switched over to the facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ballroom needed a new floor, the windows required painting on the second floor. There would need to be a gardener hired to spruce up the east gardens and a potions master to examine the herb garden in the north. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to go through each section of the Manor, detailed each required repair and possible renovation. When he came across his mother in the library, he had her add notes on who to contact for each bullet. They discussed the best options, who was available, and how much to budget on each section. They discussed who would be in charge of the sale and how to divvy up the furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The formality of it all felt comforting in a way most families wouldn’t understand. It was emotions that made the Malfoys uncomfortable. Draco had always known his family loved him. His father spent exuberant amounts of gold for Draco to receive the very best. The best training, the best supplies, the best friends. His mother doted on him endlessly. She had sent him gifts constantly reminding him of her love. He didn’t feel bought, he felt known, he felt heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assets and verifications, lists and information. This was how he communicated with his mother, this was what brought him comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me of Astoria,” Narcissa said out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Draco stuttered, not sure what his mother’s intentions were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was staring out the window looking over the main entrance. The large gates took up most of the view but just above them stretched out the English countryside. Miles of field with a scattering of trees; it felt endless and lonely. Draco despised looking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astoria Greengrass,” Narcissa confirmed. “You two have grown quite close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco cleared his throat and tried to dissuade the discussion. Narcissa insisted so finally, Draco relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He said, looking at his mother’s profile. She was beautiful in a way that made him proud. “She makes me feel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned to look her son in the eye. He, in turn, looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She makes me feel safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco left soon after, unable to get much else done. He bid farewell to his mother, hoping she would be done with the Manor soon so he would never have to return to the dreadful place.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa wandered through the different rooms of the Manor remembering hosted dinners with Lucius and enjoying the splendor of their wealth. She remembered Dobby serving tea to her when she was pregnant. She remembered a young Draco zipping through the halls on his broom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she settled into the Drawing Room. She dreamt of this room most nights, it held some of her worst nightmares. The long room still held the purple walls and the pipe organ. It stretched out as if to prove its grandeur on size alone. The one chandelier twinkled in the firelight and seemed to cast the room in magic. The second chandelier had never been replaced. The furniture was still pushed up against one wall, collecting dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the floor that caught Narcissa’s attention. In another world it may have been beautiful, perhaps in someone else’s eyes, it still was. She slowly collapsed onto it, pressing her hand against the cold marble feeling it’s remorse and dark magic. It held so much fear and anguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was here the Dark Lord demanded Draco’s branding, a mark Lucius took with pride. It was here the Dark Lord gave Draco an impossible task simply to berate their family. It was here Ollivander was brought and tortured. It was here where failure was demeaned by curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in this very room where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brought before Bellatrix. Narcissa remembered clearly how Draco had turned to her with such fear in his eyes and she instantly knew who the snatchers had caught. Thinking quickly she had whispered for Draco never to reveal their names, never to confirm their identities. She wished she had been quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix had recognized Hermione and had recognized the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Narcissa had seen rage, had seen pain, but she had never seen anything like what Bellatrix did to Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the cold floor, Narcissa closed her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest. She had done so much, that’s what she kept telling herself, but it will never be enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had claimed to have heard nothing when Dobby arrived in the Manor, despite knowing the sound of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparition</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the sound of her own. She had knocked her wand from Draco’s hand, passing it over to Harry. She had stood in the way of Bellatrix and the escaped prisoners. She had been a coward too afraid to admit her actions and instead pleaded ignorance, missteps, and mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s face came to mind. Her dark, beautiful skin, her unruly and wild hair, her scar etched into her left arm. Her dark, red eyes, her pale complexion, her sunken cheeks, and her sullen attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa wrapped herself in an empty hug and waited for sleep to overtake her, lying on the cold floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: This chapter was a bit darker than what I’m going for overall but it brought up a lot of the issues Hermione and Narcissa are dealing with in the after-war. Perhaps it even brought to light why they are the way they are now.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] The villainization of Ron drives me nuts! I think he has been made the bad guy so much in fanfiction that we, as readers, have forgotten what he was actually like in the books. He had serious issues with low self-esteem which led to jealousy and anger. He was also incredibly loyal, trusting, and madly in love with Hermione. Don’t hate him because he’s a redhead. :-Þ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] Hah! I didn’t mean to make the Durmstrang boy so feminine but whatever works! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[diana_princess_ww] Narcissa definitely feels obligated to help Hermione so I’m sure she’ll find a way. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hangovers And Flasks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione’s face came to mind. Her dark, beautiful skin, her unruly and wild hair, her scar etched into her left arm. Her dark, red eyes, her pale complexion, her sunken cheeks, and her sullen attitude. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa wrapped herself in an empty hug and waited for sleep to overtake her, lying on the cold floor.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been nearly a week of this living hell and Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she felt so drained. Over the last year, she had fallen into a splendid routine of sleeping until early afternoon, drinking, going out to find food, and drinking until she made her way stumbling back home. Her routine remained much the same only the morning hours were spent dragging herself to community service.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Community service, Hermione spit at the idea. Her head hung heavy in the shower and she dreaded the attempt of running a brush through her hair. Once clean, or clean enough, she dried herself off with a hot-air charm and pulled her hair back away from her face, barely containing the wild strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was able to leave her apartment and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Andy’s house, Hermione found herself sick to her stomach. Knowing what this could lead to, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small flask. Drinking down a few gulps, she felt better already. Why she hadn’t thought to bring the drink with her before, she wasn’t entirely sure. Perhaps there was a small part of her, hidden deep in the recesses of her brain, that honestly believed she could do something sober. She laughed at the idea now and made her way into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it had been every day before, Narcissa was already there. Hermione noted she was spending all her time with Teddy and none with Andromeda. She briefly wondered if the two bothered to speak to one another at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Hermione,” Andy said from the kitchen. Hermione shivered at the sound. Why did their voices even have to sound the same? She blinked a few times, debated taking another swig of her flask but held her hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” She got the word out and turned toward the baskets. There were three today. That’s fine, they shouldn’t take too long. Hermione turned to Narcissa. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde had already stood and made her way over to the counter. She scooped up two baskets and nodded her head gracefully. Why did she have to be so graceful? Hermione closed her eyes again, took the last basket, and walked out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip from Brent Cross to most of the deliveries is what took up most of their day. Today, they were traveling to Dulwich and Hermione absolutely would not walk all the way across the Thames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to take the Underground,” Hermione sighed as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the muggle transportation, yes?” Narcissa asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with that?” Hermione asked, anger seething through her words. She really didn’t have the patience to deal with any pureblood nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa raised one eyebrow. “I was simply asking for clarification. I do not have any muggle money on me at this time nor have I used the Underground before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pressed her hand into her face and groaned. Instead of replying she merely turned around the corner and took the stairs up to Cricklewood station, paying both their admittance. She watched Narcissa as the older blonde’s eyes scanned the station. The bright blue eyes took in so many little details but her mouth remained in a straight line, just on the verge of frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Narcissa turned to her younger companion and tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought it would be underground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was torn. There was part of her who enjoyed the intoxicated Hermione, the one who snuck drinks from a flask and laughed at the absurdness of muggle life. The Hermione who stopped to eat street food from vendors in different parks, the Hermione who didn’t shy away from the sun nor have to stop to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Narcissa also enjoyed the Hermione who had showed up sober and not hungover. It had been four days ago, on their 3rd day of community service together. Narcissa remembered this quiet, intuitive Hermione whose eyes shown so bright at the prospect of encountering something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t change the past but Narcissa could focus on the present. Currently, Hermione was coming to community service drunk; she was in a good mood as long as the alcohol remained, but she was still drunk. They argued in the late afternoons, as the alcohol wore off and Hermione’s mood worsened. Their arguments were loud and uncomfortable, but their time together was short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Narcissa felt the insistent need to do something. Reaching out to Draco, Narcissa was able to obtain a supply of hangover potion with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pepperup </span>
  </em>
  <span>base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about why you want so many vials? You do know one will work, right?” Draco had asked when he handed over five prepared vials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope not, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t be worried, Draco, dear.” Narcissa patted down a stray hair on her son’s head. “It’s for a…” She debated saying colleague but since she was only attending community service, Draco would know instantly who the potion was for. “It’s for a friend.” She answered plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco watched his mother for several beats before relenting. Narcissa still wasn’t sure exactly why she felt the need to keep silent about Hermione’s excessive drinking, it wasn’t as if Draco would run to the tabloids but she still felt somewhat responsible for Hermione’s predicament. If she is able to get the young woman to take the vials, perhaps she may, in turn, better herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa hadn’t been this wrong in a very long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth is that?” Hermione asked, spitting out the potion on their seventh day of community service. “It takes like burnt pepper! It’s absolutely horrid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa thought she had been very clear about what she had given Hermione. She looked down at the vial and noted Hermione had only taken a sip. She knew the entire vial must be swallowed in order for it to take effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it’s a hangover potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather drink from an old boot! That was worse than Bellatrix’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pollyjuice </span>
  </em>
  <span>potion!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa blinked a few times before asking, “You took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pollyjuice</span>
  </em>
  <span> potion to become Bellatrix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stopped her steps. They had been traveling to Kensal Green along A407 when Narcissa had asked her to take the potion. She had been drinking all night, not even bothering to sleep, so what was another drink? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes before flapping her hand in Narcissa’s direction. “Not the point, why are you force-feeding me hangover potion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re hungover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am quite satisfyingly drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa lowered the basket in her hands and sighed. “And that is a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem for me!” Hermione argued back. The two glared at each other before finally finishing their trek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was spent the same, Narcissa attempted to provide Hermione with a hangover potion, Hermione broke it against the ground. It seemed the happy-go-lucky drunk-Hermione only lasted the one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Andy!” Harry called, entering the large house. “How is my favorite Mimi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Molly hear you say that!” Andy joked back from the living room. She was reading a copy of Witch Weekly with Blaise Zabini on the cover; his androgynous, strong face looked back at Harry before slowly smirking. The look made Harry slightly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe she finally settled with ‘Grammy’ when it was all Victoire could pronounce.” He laughed and made his way into the kitchen. Harry helped himself to a cup of tea and brought another to Andromeda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around the room slowly before asking again. “How are things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the house is wonderful, thank you. Teddy is with Draco and Astoria, as you well know, and this recipe here for Golden Snitch Cake Pops looks to be a great choice for Teddy’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t he just have a birthday?” Harry asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can never be too prepared!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sipped his tea slowly, waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy sighed, “She’s not doing well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced. “I didn’t think she was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa hasn’t said anything but I believe Hermione may be drinking during their daily excursions. Draco commented that Narcissa picked up a few hangover potions from him the other day. I believe she is trying to get Hermione to take them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of her.” Harry drank some more tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy huffed. “She is merely trying to get the work done faster. Cissa could care less about Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at his companion knowing she only called her sister ‘Cissa’ when she was exasperated. He knew the two had not yet reconciled but he had spent a bit of time with both of them in the last year. Ginny had been very insistent that he not meddle with other’s relationships. Of course, Harry wasn’t a very good listener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa may care more about Hermione than you think. She feels guilty for some of the things that happened to her during the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As she should!” Andy called out, spilling a bit of her tea. “I mean, seriously? Community service? What kind of punishment is that for a Death Eater!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded slowly but countered, “She was never a Death Eater so don’t argue with me on that. In addition to the community service, she had to sell the Malfoy Manor, donating all proceeds to the Retributions Act at the Ministry. She also had to pay several fines on both the Malfoy and Black family, some fines she paid on your behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you? Well, I.. If I had known I would have paid… What are you on about?” Andy stuttered several times, finally placing her wet teacup on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “I know but she didn’t want to bother you about them. She paid them with money from the Malfoy family before passing along all the rest to her son. I believe she also transferred the Black family funds to her son after opening a trust in Teddy’s name. She asked me to sign off on the fund at Gringotts two days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy fumed silently before changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: We’ve made it a week and still have so far to go! The good news is, we’re really starting to crack down on Hermione’s drinking problem. Perhaps in a few chapters, we may even see a reaction or change in Hermione? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Look! No Ron! ;-Þ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] Hermione may or may not remember all of her interactions with people, but she’s definitely aware of those she chooses to snog. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Arguments And Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry smiled. “I know but she didn’t want to bother you about them. She paid them with money from the Malfoy family before passing along all the rest to her son. I believe she also transferred the Black family funds to her son after opening a trust in Teddy’s name. She asked me to sign off on the fund at Gringotts two days ago.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Andy fumed silently before changing the subject.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the minutes clicked by, Andromeda began to notice what Harry was trying to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you two be going on your way?” Andy asked Harry, as he slowly nursed his tea. He arrived at 5:35 on the dot this morning and took nearly ten minutes just making tea. Teddy, wise beyond his years, had been playing in his playroom after greeting a distracted Harry. Teddy completely ignored the adults as he waits for his day out with his godfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quality Quidditch Supplies doesn’t actually open until around 8,” Harry responded warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly are you doing here this early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Leaky Cauldron doesn’t open until?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled around his teacup. “The kitchen opens at 5 but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening and closing caused Harry to put down his cup and turn toward the front of the house. When Narcissa came into view, Harry stood and went to greet her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa, upon seeing the shaggy-haired boy, reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a vial. She grabbed his arm and deposited the vial into his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never in my years have I had the displeasure of that level of obstination.” The older witch turned passed Harry and grabbed a cup of tea from Andy. “She is outlandish, riotous, and purely recalcitrant! She’s worse than Draco was before his second year at Hogwarts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa lifted the cup toward her mouth but placed it back on the table and rounded on Harry again, this time pointing a challenging finger in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve let this go on for too long. How could you call yourself a friend when you won’t do anything to help her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked down at his hands, trying to find an excuse, a reason, but he knew he didn’t have one. Opening his one hand, he saw the vial Narcissa had given him. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Narcissa’s voice rose as her anger started to boil over. “Is a hangover potion! That is what Hermione should be drinking instead of downing her flask every day.” She turned away again, attempting to focus on her tea. Instead, she continued to grumble, “She shouldn’t be drinking at all and yet no one has bothered to knock any sense into her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry frowned and ran his free hand through his hair. He knew he should be doing more but didn’t know where to start. Hermione was the one that used to keep him and Ron in check. When she needed their help, they fell through. Harry felt like he had a million answers to give, a million reasons, but they were all excuses. He had let his friend down, but still, even now, he didn’t know what to do. How do you stop someone from destroying themselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again and a very grumpy sounding Hermione called out to the house. Harry saw Teddy get up from his playroom but Andy quickly moved over to the small boy, taking him outside away from what was about to happen. The action made Harry realize just how angry he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late!” Harry yelled, the fury swelling up in him. He no longer knew who he was more vexed with, himself or Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, what are you…” But that was all Hermione was able to get out before Harry exploded on her. His words were full of irritation, exhaustion, and disgust. The tears reached Hermione’s eyes before her mind could even fully comprehend what was happening. He was listing off issues, nights, events, times she drank too much, times she didn’t show because she was drunk. He was talking about all the times he had come to her aid, had paid off a bartender, had cleaned up a mess. His words were full of accusations against her but also against himself, all the times he should have said more but kept silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to drink this and you need to get help!” Harry bellowed out, his voice starting to falter. “I want to help you, I want to support you, but I need you to put in the effort too. I’ll be there for you, now and always.” He placed the vial into her hand, closing her fingers around it. “The time for change is now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went to leave but looked to Narcissa, “Can you tell Andy I’ll be back to pick up Teddy later.” Then he turned and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Narcissa watched Hermione fall to the floor encompassed in tears. There was a large part of her that wanted to stay back and watch the girl fall apart, she needed to hit bottom. Against her better judgment, she moved from the kitchen toward the defeated woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda entered the room, having sent Teddy upstairs to play. She reached Narcissa at the same time the blonde was about to join Hermione on the floor and held her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs to cry, let her cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does she have to do it alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It made us stronger,” Andromeda commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It made us lonely,” Narcissa countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda reached out and laid a hand on Narcissa’s shoulder, giving it a slow squeeze. What Andy had said, made the blonde think back on their childhood. There were so many beautiful memories with scars of Pureblood theology and Dark magic just around the edges. Seeing Harry get so angry reminded her of Bella and Andy fighting when they were still young. Then a thought came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bogey-Hex game, do you remember it, Andy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what? I mean, yes but what are you on about?” Andy turned to her younger sister. “I really don’t think this is a time for games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Hermione.” The young woman, still crumpled on the ground, looked up at her name. Her eyes were red and full of wet tears but her cheeks were beginning to stain as they dried. Narcissa realized just how bright of a brown the dark-skinned girl’s eyes were. Turning away quickly she explained, “It’s for you and Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy eyed her younger sister for several beats before asking, “Do you really think it will work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it could make it any worse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy turned back to Hermione and shrugged. “Alright, Hermione. Tell me, what’s the first hex you ever learned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked a few times, the change in topic was making her already dizzy head spin. “What?” She asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sit up proper,” Andy instructed, gesturing with her arms. She ignored the way Hermione flinched and continued to repeat, “What was the first hex you learned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I don’t know,” Hermione said, pulling herself from the floor and sitting on the edge of one of the couches. “I mean, I know several but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the first one that comes to mind?” Narcissa asked, trying to help the younger witch. As Hermione was about to open her mouth, Narcissa stopped her. “You’ve got one in mind? Good, cast it on Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Hermione asked, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a hex, right?” Andy asked, eyes slightly large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Andy,” Narcissa smirked. “She wouldn’t hurt you.” The blonde turned back to Hermione and said, “We’re going to play the Bogey-Hex Game. You’re going to cast hexes on Andy, I’m going to dissolve them, and Andy is going to sit there and take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a horrible game,” Hermione said, aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Andy agreed but added, “It’s also a great way to get over issues, arguments, or fears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We used to play it when we were kids to resolve any problems we had. More often than not, it was Andy hexing Bella after Bella pulled some horrible prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The description didn’t make her any more comfortable with the idea but Hermione did understand the point. If she wanted to get over her fear of Andy, the best way might be to fake fight her, right? But first, she needed to clear her head, it was pounding from all the tears she shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked down at the vial in her hands. She carefully unpopped the top and drank down the disgusting liquid like a shot of firewhiskey. The effects were immediate and she felt warm, comfortable, and focused. She thought for several beats before lifting her wand at Andy and said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Densaugeo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy’s front teeth burst from her mouth and grew until they reached past her chin. Narcissa was laughing so hard she couldn’t cast the counterspell. Andy began spitting all over the place as she tried to yell at Narcissa. Hermione smiled at the sight; it was Bellatrix but it wasn’t. The woman before her didn’t have the look of pure hatred in her eyes. Instead, she was angry but also trying not to laugh. At that moment Andy looked so much like her daughter Tonks it made Hermione smile. The younger witch lifted her wand again and cast the counterspell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s laughter finally cleared up and she said, “Ok, next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione lifted her wand again, waited for Andy to say anything but the older witch merely nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steleus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, causing Andy to start sneezing over and over again. Before anyone could act, Hermione said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titillando!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and Andy burst out laughing between each sneeze, her body squirming as if she was being tickled by invisible hands. Narcissa countered the sneezing hex but left the tickling one as Hermione continued to cast one hex after another. As the morning waned, Hermione made Andy’s ears twitch, turned her knees around, and caused bats to fly out of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Narcissa snuck out to deliver the two baskets they had that day while Hermione and Andy sat down to a very overdue cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Harry just got whooped into action! But we all know people don’t change overnight. At least we’ve gotten a step forward between Hermione and Andy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] It is definitely hard to watch someone destroy themselves knowing there is only a limited amount you can do to help. I’m glad to see you back and I hope I continue to provide “brilliant” writing. Not everyone gets better, but I can promise you that Hermione will in my story. It’s a spoiler worth sharing. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pleasantries And Conveyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hermione lifted her wand again, waited for Andy to say anything but the older witch merely nodded. “</b>
  <b>
    <em>Steleus</em>
  </b>
  <b>,” she said, causing Andy to start sneezing over and over again. Before anyone could act, Hermione said, “</b>
  <b>
    <em>Titillando!</em>
  </b>
  <b>” and Andy burst out laughing between each sneeze, her body squirming as if she was being tickled by invisible hands. Narcissa countered the sneezing hex but left the tickling one as Hermione continued to cast one hex after another. As the morning waned, Hermione made Andy’s ears twitch, turned her knees around, and caused bats to fly out of her nose. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eventually, Narcissa snuck out to deliver the two baskets they had that day while Hermione and Andy sat down to a very overdue cup of tea. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, we’re going to do this today. Hermione thought the words like a mantra, repeating them over and over as she opened the door to Andy’s home. She made her way through the house to the kitchen where she found Andy bustling around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just be a minute, Narcissa. Teddy is a little under the weather today so he’s sleeping in. You can grab a…” Andy looked up to see Hermione shyly smiling back at her. “Well, isn’t this a surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened a moment later and Hermione turned to see Narcissa walking through the house. “I’ve brought a book to read Teddy today, I think he’s really going to enjoy…” Narcissa walked into the kitchen and looked up to see Hermione standing near the counter. “Oh, well, good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled at the two sisters, saying her own good mornings. It was strange, standing in this kitchen, between the two Black sisters. One so dark with her black hair, black eyes, even her black dress. The other a breath of fresh air with sparkling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Only the frame of their pale skin showed the similarities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were already about to start their tenth day of community service but today felt different, today was the first day Hermione was going to actually try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you today?” Hermione asked Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, and yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thank you. I didn’t sleep too well last night but I’m feeling quite good all things considered.” Hermione turned back to Andromeda and asked her the same. It was still hard, facing Andy, seeing Bellatrix. But as the memories attempted to come swarming back in, Hermione thought of Andromeda laughing hysterically while sneezing. It helped and brought a smile to her face, which brought a smile to Andy’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also missed some sleep last night, Teddy is feeling a bit under the weather. Most likely caught a cold running about with Harry yesterday. But the new day is here so we should get moving.” Andy finished up the last basket and placed it on the counter. There were five in total today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa raised an eyebrow and asked, “How are we to carry all of these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Andy shot back with a bit of ire in her voice. She softened when she looked over at Hermione eyeing the baskets as well. “It’s not so bad, the first delivery is down the road and actually gets two baskets. It’s a duplex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked up and smiled at the witch, “Thank you, Andy.” She then turned to Narcissa, “I guess we should get going if we want to finish before the sun sets.” She laughed lightly and grabbed up three baskets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa grabbed the last two, just a few steps behind the younger witch. Hermione stopped at the door and turned back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just?” Narcissa said a quick incantation for the door to open before Hermione could finish her query.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No magic!” Andy yelled from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t count, we haven’t started yet,” Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. She used the same incantation to close the door on their way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at the bickering between the two sisters. “Were you two always like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting her way down the street, Narcissa raised her chin and replied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa?” The blonde turned to look at Hermione curiously. “It’s this way.” Hermione started off in the opposite direction knowing the blonde would huff but eventually follow. She smiled when she heard the exasperated noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely Narcissa’s favorite Hermione. Not that she would have any need to explain to anyone else the different Hermione’s she’s experienced in the last several days but it still meant something to Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking through East Finchley, just past The Archer Academy, when Hermione started her inquiry. Narcissa couldn’t remember the last time she had been asked so many mundane questions. Perhaps back in Hogwarts? She had spent so many years attempting to fade into the background of her own home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that dress?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at her lightweight blue sheath dress. “Gladrags Wizardwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been there before. We bought some socks for Dobby there.” Hermione’s voice went from light to somber before picking up again. “I didn’t know they sold dresses. It’s very nice. What do you think about this weather we’re having? It’s been quite nice. Surprisingly we haven’t been rained on yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked up at the clear sky and nodded. “I do believe we are due for some rain later this evening. But yes, it has been a surprisingly dry week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we did have an exceptionally wet Spring so the Summer ought to be sunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched as the younger witch turned up Twyford Ave, swinging the two baskets she held in her hands. Hermione looked at each of the house numbers before stopping in front of a brick home with white trim. She turned back at Narcissa and smiled. The older witch couldn’t remember the last time she had been smiled at yet Hermione seemed to be doing it constantly throughout the day. It caused the older blonde to automatically smile back. Quite frankly her cheeks were beginning to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Hazelburg. I have a delivery for you.” Hermione beamed at the old man who took the basket and slammed the door without a backward glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shrugged and turned back to the street. She looked down at her basket before reaching out for Narcissa’s. When she grabbed the handle, she slid her hand over Narcissa’s hand, pulling the blonde and the basket closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was surprised at the action and felt tremors run from her hand up her arm and straight to her heart. She felt a little lightheaded, her breathing increased and she felt the need to sit down. Perhaps she had caught the same sickness as Teddy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let go and was saying something but Narcissa couldn’t hear it. She felt the tremor again and realized she was being pulled over to a low wall where she sat next to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few blinks, Narcissa cleared her throat and said, “I’m sorry about that. I must be a little under the weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine. I needed a rest for a moment anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked over Hermione and noticed the woman was shivering slightly. It was a warm, sunny day, so the older witch could only come to one conclusion. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a vial, handing it wordless over to Hermione. The younger witch downed the vial in one quick gulp before shaking her head, her long curls flying around her head. Narcissa reached out and grabbed a curl between her fingers. It was even softer than she had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky-Curly,” Hermione said, watching the older witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa dropped the hair and looked the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you use?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shampoo, what shampoo do you use?” Hermione reached out and tucked a blonde strand behind Narcissa’s ear. The older witch watched and once again was surprised at how bright Hermione’s eyes shone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, Narcissa replied, “Occamy potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked, “You use Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret shampoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa almost started to blush but was able to keep herself calm. “I may have possession of the only bottles left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a disastrous ordeal, honestly believing he could mass-market Occamy egg yolks.” The brunette shook her head in exasperation. “Still, it does appear to work well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile that came to Narcissa’s lips was a foreign one for her. It was a shy smile, a simple smile, a smile she couldn’t remember using in years, perhaps ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their last delivery, just after Hermione dropped the basket off at the door, Harry was seen walking up the sidewalk. His head was down and he was deep in thought. If Hermione hadn’t called out to him, the wizard might not have even noticed the two witches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Hermione,” Harry said shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck and added, “Hey, I’m really sorry about yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Hermione said, waving her hand between them. “All water under the trolls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled but it turned into a sigh. He looked over at Narcissa and nodded a hello. “Are you two still delivering baskets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just finished,” Narcissa replied. “This was the last address.” She gestured to the house they were leaving where an elder witch was rocking in a chair on the front porch. The woman smiled and waved to Harry who waved back before turning his attention back to the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything all right, Harry?” Hermione asked, stepping toward her friend. She reached out and grabbed his arm softly. Harry noticed Narcissa shift her weight slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, of course, it’s just. Well no, nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you can tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at Narcissa, who immediately commented on a question she needed to ask the old witch. The witch continued her rocking as the blonde made her way back up the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ginny,” Harry said darkly, once Narcissa was on the porch. “She’s been having some horrible nightmares lately. I want to help her but I’m just so exhausted. Being woken up by her screams every night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned, “Well I’m sure her sleep isn’t much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have nightmares, Harry. I can recall quite a few of yours keeping me awake shortly after the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, and Harry knew it. After the war, the three “heroes” as everyone kept calling them, hid away in Grimmauld Place. They drank, they endured nightmares, they avoided the rest of the world. Eventually, Harry was dragged out, paraded about, thrown into training. He brought Ron with him but Hermione wanted to go back to school. They parted ways for a few months, Hermione graduated on an accelerated course and moved into her flat near Hackney Marshes. Ginny moved in with Harry, Ron floated back and forth between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at his friend, she looked so tired but she had been smiling just a few moments ago. He needed to say the right thing. “I know but we all need to move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the right thing to say. Hermione pushed passed him and before he could say anything, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Narcissa may be coming down with a cold. Don’t we all agree? ::amused laughter:: Let’s all hope Harry didn’t completely screw things up for Hermione. I’m pretty sure Narcissa would kill him if he did.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gabi16love] I am having a lot of fun writing this so I’m glad you’re enjoying it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[diana_princess_ww] Yes, Hermione needed a kick in the pants. But Harry has always been good at creating his own problems, haha!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Townhouses And Taverns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry looked up at his friend, she looked so tired but she had been smiling just a few moments ago. He needed to say the right thing. “I know but we all need to move on.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It wasn’t the right thing to say. Hermione pushed passed him and before he could say anything, she </b>
  <b>
    <em>Apparated</em>
  </b>
  <b> away.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa paced back and forth in front of the grubby, old door. What on earth was she doing there? This was ridiculous, she needed to leave. But if she left, who was to say what would happen? She needed to do something or else nothing would be done. She stopped her pacing and turned to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such an ugly door, especially compared to the pristine entryways around it. Besides the ornate silver knocker and lack of a doorknob, there were no discerning differences between this townhouse and the ones on either side of it.  The old door, the grungy steps, the stains on the stone. It looked the same and yet out of place. Had it always looked so odd?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde witch took a step toward the entrance before twisting around and pacing again. It really wasn’t her place. What was she even going to say? Excuse me but after your atrocious behavior earlier your best friend is most likely out galavanting in the streets of London? It’s not like she even knew it to be true, she hadn’t seen her go. It was simply a feeling and how was she supposed to express a feeling of a possibility?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy!” Came a shout from the door. Narcissa stopped her pacing abruptly and turned toward the now open door of 12 Grimmauld Place. “Would you just come in already? This pacing is driving me bonkers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the Weasley girl, Ginerva. The young witch left the door open but turned to go back into the townhouse. Narcissa had no choice. She took the steps up and walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The home was exactly as she remembered it, all those years ago, and yet it was incredibly different. The rooms were cleared of half the furniture, the walls were no longer covered in dark wallpaper, and the windows were opened to let the dim, setting sunlight in. Narcissa felt incredibly uncomfortable and out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome,” Harry said, standing on the other side of the long entry hall, just before the staircase. He beckoned her to follow him into the kitchen. Narcissa made her way slowly past the drawing-room, the guest bathroom, and a room with couches and a coffee table. It appeared to be a less formal drawing-room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was still a bit overpowering with its cavernous ceilings and exquisite stove and preparation area. The changes were apparently here as well, as it was filled with bright colors, a large kitchen table, and several collectible items that all appeared to be in the shape of a pygmy puff. Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the gaudiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Harry asked, leaning against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have come to speak with you about today’s disputation.” She pondered for a moment on how to continue before adding, “I do believe it left Hermione in a state of antipathy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I definitely screwed up, you’re not wrong about that.” He looked up at the older witch and asked, “But why does that bring you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked around the room suddenly quite unsure of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny, who had been sitting at the table just behind Harry, leaned back and looked at Narcissa. She smiled and said, “She’s worried about her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I certainly have a level of interest in the wellbeing of Hermione, that is true. I need her to complete her work in the morning and I fear your altercation may have led her to substandard decisions. If she faces a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boggart </span>
  </em>
  <span>tonight, she wouldn’t stand a chance. I’m here to ensure every action is taken so that I will have my partner tomorrow.” Narcissa rushed the words out attempting to not sound contrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet,” Ginny responded, still smiling like a foolish young girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa breathed in slowly and closed her eyes, her hand moving to rub at the bridge above her nose. “Please,” she opened her eyes to look at Harry, “Just go out and find her before she does something she’ll regret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood up straight and nodded his head. Ginny leaned back toward the table and pushed a magazine over. Narcissa noticed the table was covered in a collection of Witch’s Wedding Expo invites and Witch’s Weekly Wedding Edition magazines from past years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing her eying the table, Harry moved to the side and waved his hand over the large pile before shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s mouth twitched into a smile and she said, “I believe congratulations are in order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s returned smile beamed and Narcissa nodded again before turning to leave. Harry followed her to the door and stated, “I’ll go find her. Thanks, you know, for the push.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa merely walked down to the street and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron moved through the large flat looking in each room to see if Hermione was home. Ron had used his key and checked both bedrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the large living room. There were no signs Hermione had even come home that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to hit the pavement, mate,” Ron said, exhausted at the mere idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me reach out to a few taverns through the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floo network</span>
  </em>
  <span> first,” Harry agreed, already knowing they’d come up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron checked the refrigerator while Harry made his calls. There were a few cases of beer, some pumpkin juice, some grapefruits, and a couple of leftover containers. When Hermione was left alone, she simply didn’t take care of herself. Ron groaned and closed the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back into the open living room and checked through the pile of mail on the side table. There was a little owl perched near the window, obviously on loan from the Ministry. Ron grabbed a few treats from the window sill and gave them to the owl. He chirped happily and spread his wings before preening himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving through the living room and into Hermione’s bedroom, Ron found Crookshanks sprawled across the pillows. The cat hissed at Ron when he noticed him. Ron stuck out his tongue in return and checked the side table near the bed. Inside he found a few coasters and a receipt from a muggle bar. He grabbed the receipt and made his way back to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, mate. I’ve got an address we can check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Harry sighed. “Do you have any idea how many taverns I’ve been invited to tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you get for saving the wizarding world and all.” Ron smiled and tapped his wand on the receipt making it more legible. “This one is on Kennington, right next to the river. Looks like ‘Mione’s been there before so it’s likely she’ll go there again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Harry replied, walking out of Hermione’s flat down to the street. He grabbed Ron’s arm and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. They arrived just on the edge of the Thames and made a quick walk around a large, round brick building with a huge sign declaring it as the Royal Vauxhall Tavern. “Do you really think this is the place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked down at the receipt in his hands and shrugged, “Looks to be the same place. Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the entrance, it was still early on in the night so the crowd was quite small. When the doorman asked for ID and payment, Ron cast a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>confundus</span>
  </em>
  <span> charm and the two off-the-clock </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aurors </span>
  </em>
  <span>made their way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was loud, thumping, and there were several colorful lights dancing around from disco balls hanging in the ceiling. The room was packed with men dancing and cheering. On a brightly lit stage was a large woman with huge hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the right of the stage, leaning against the bar and sitting on the lap of someone, was Hermione. She was laughing and raising a drink to clink against another’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron patted Harry’s shoulder and pointed over. They slowly made their way through the grinding bodies of dancers and finally got to the bar. Ron looked back to see Harry being spoken to by a man in tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt. Harry’s face was burning red when he turned back to Ron, finally making his escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Harry squeaked out before clearing his throat. “I mean, yes, of course. There’s Hermione, let’s just get over there quickly.” He looked back at the man who was eyeing him like a piece of meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gave the guy a weird look, looked around the rest of the dancefloor and up at the stage. It finally dawned on him where exactly they were. He burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy, you sure we don’t have time for a little dance?” He asked Harry, shaking his hips suggestively. The man, who had no doubt been propositioning Harry, looked at the two and the way Ron was dancing around Harry, before shrugging and walking off into the mass of bodies. Ron laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me, mate,” Harry said but couldn’t keep the smile off his lips. “You’re not my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ron said, faking sadness. “Is my hair not long enough?” He pretended to push fake hair over his shoulder and batted his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes again and said, “Your hair was pretty long in fourth year and I still didn’t fancy you!” The two laughed and finally made their way to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione saw the two men and cheered as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. “Harry! Ron! You came to my party!” She threw her arm out as if to declare the entire tavern was there to celebrate her. The action caused her to spill most of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ron said, not sure what to do now they had found her. “So, the party’s moved outside. Why don’t you come with us?” He reached out to pull Hermione to her feet but an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall young woman with long blonde hair and a pointed nose leaned from behind Hermione and smiled arrogantly. “I do believe I’ve already caught this one, tonight. Why don’t you boys find your own.” She gestured out to the sea of dancers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Harry said calmly. “We’re just here to pick up our friend. She has work in the morning and needs to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’ll have more fun with me.” The young woman breathed in against Hermione’s neck, causing the witch to giggle. “I’ll make sure she gets home. After breakfast, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes however, Ron stared the girl down with unbridled rage. The next few moments were a bit of a blur but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all found themselves escorted out of the bar and deposited into an alleyway next to the river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron held Hermione’s hair back while she vomited into the dark water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Narcissa has strangely taken an interest in the wellbeing of Hermione. Luckily, she got her point across and Ron and Harry were able to track the vulnerable girl down, before she indeed made a horrible mistake. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I think both Ron and Harry are complete idiots when it comes to saying the right thing. But they are also friends that show up when they know they need to. Just like saving Hermione from the troll in first-year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[bellatrxx] Harry seriously isn’t a good motivator! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] One Step Left has been added to my read list! I’ll get around to it but I have a long list. I’m glad you’re still enjoying this and I will say, this may be the last time Harry and Ron need to save Hermione from a tavern.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Keep loving it, please!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[diana_princess_ww] Narcissa is certainly going to try to keep her Hermione. I mean, the Hermione she likes the most. At least so far!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Burnt Bacon And Directions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think she’ll have more fun with me.” The young woman breathed in against Hermione’s neck, causing the witch to giggle. “I’ll make sure she gets home. After breakfast, that is.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry rolled his eyes however, Ron stared the girl down with unbridled rage. The next few moments were a bit of a blur but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all found themselves escorted out of the bar and deposited into an alleyway next to the river. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ron held Hermione’s hair back while she vomited into the dark water.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire and smoke, a raging fire, flames, and burnt smells, and bacon? Ron’s head slowly started to shift through the smells that woke him. It was definitely bacon and it was definitely burnt. He stretched but found his legs cramped up against the couch’s arm. His back cracked uncomfortably and his neck felt sore. A part of him debated trying to fall back to sleep if only to avoid the pain from sleeping on the tiny couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Hermione’s small voice came from a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron opened his eyes slowly and took in the room around him. It was large enough for the sofa and two reading chairs as well as several mixed style bookshelves. Ron remembered constantly knocking into random stacks of books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, cracked his back, and finally replied, “Mornin’ ‘Mione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a sardine,” He smiled as he looked up at her. She looked tired, weak, and sad. “But I’ve definitely had worse nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cracked his neck and stretched, standing up and reaching for the ceiling. His fingers just barely grazed the smooth material. He looked around the room and noted the same stacks of books, the clock that read the time in several cities around the world, and the corner where a magical cloud swayed and rained, showing the day's forecast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing changed in the apartment after he left, after they broke up. He wondered if he had ever really been a resident. Ron yawned and scratched the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made breakfast,” Hermione said, she leaned against the back of one of the kitchen table chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He smiled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Ron had sat down and started stuffing his mouth with overcooked eggs, burnt bacon, and soft toast, Hermione took a seat across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat?” He asked, soaking down his large bite with some orange juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes grew large and she eyed the food on her own plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat,” Ron commented again. His own plate was already half empty so he leaned back against his chair and looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen had all the standard wizard appliances including a new fancy smoothie potion maker. He looked past the table out of the large glass balcony doors. The flat looked out over the Hackney Marsh from the tenth floor, just a few levels below the top of the building. It was nothing like the home he had grown up in, maybe that’s why he never really fit in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pushed some food around on her plate but only ate a small portion of her breakfast. Soon, it would be time for her to leave but she looked like she had something on her mind. Ron didn’t know what to do, so he simply waited. She looked up at him, his tall stature barely fitting in her chair, his bright red hair standing up at odd ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the brunette was holding her hands over her face trying to stop the tears from coming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mione, come on, don’t cry. It’s okay, it’s all going to be just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through sobs, Hermione was barely able to ask Ron, “Why did you come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘Mione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came and found me. After everything I’ve done, after the way I’ve acted, after the way I’ve treated you.” Hermione knew, deep down, just how horrible she had been that past year. She had disappeared for weekends at a time, she had snapped at him for minor inconveniences, she had pushed him away at any given chance. “Why would you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron moved across the table and scooped Hermione into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we broke up!” Hermione cried out, barely allowing Ron to hold her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re still friends, right?” Ron asked. It had barely been a week since he had broken things off with Hermione. The wound was still healing but he knew he had made the right choice. “We were friends first and we will be friends until the last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron let Hermione cry into his ruffled shirt, neither able to say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flying through the door of Andromeda’s home, Hermione spat out several apologizes for her lateness. She found Narcissa in the playroom with Teddy, the blonde had several dinosaurs dancing around in her hair as Teddy sang out a funny song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chomp, chomp, chomp! Stomp, stomp, stomp!” He sang out before noticing Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Hermione! Want to join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked up, a small blush on her cheeks as she realized the position she was just found in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione found herself smiling but shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Teddy, but we’ve got to get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shrugged and took the toy dinosaurs off his Great-Aunt Cissa. “Ok!” His attention was immediately taken over by his toys. Narcissa stood before straightening her skirt and dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked the blonde over for a quick moment and realized Narcissa was always dressed up as if she were working in an office. Even her shoes tended to be heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever wear something comfortable?” Hermione asked randomly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa, after blinking for a quick moment, looked down at her outfit. “Is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m sorry. I just mean, we’re walking around the city, wouldn’t you be more comfortable in something, I don’t know.” Hermione gestured down at her own outfit. She was wearing a pair of tan pants and a soft cotton shirt, the design covered in butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa eyed the outfit and wrinkled her nose. “No, thank you. I’m quite comfortable with what I’m wearing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the shoes?” Hermione gestured down at her own hiking shoes, a pair she had gotten before the wizarding war but had somehow lasted through the several months of ‘camping’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a rest,” Andromeda cut in. “At this point, I’m pretty sure Narcissa wouldn’t know how to walk in flat shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Narcissa could rebut the statement, Andromeda brought the focus to the baskets. “You’ve got four deliveries today and you’re already running late.” She looked down her nose at Hermione, who squirmed but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women made their way out of the home and to the Shopping Centre Underground station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the map, Hermione commented, “We need to get to Camberwell, so we’ll have to switch trains in Marble Arch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned closer to Hermione, trying to understand the map. The close proximity felt strange to Hermione but at the same time somewhat familiar. She thought back over her hazy memory of their previous days of service; had they often been this close? Hermione blinked a few times and reached her opposite hand into her pocket. She felt around for something to focus on but came up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned away and reached into her own skirt pocket. She pulled out a small vial and wordlessly handed it over to Hermione, who smiled and drank the vial in one quick swish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They successfully managed their walk from Marble Arch to Park Lane before eventually making it to Camberwell. Around the same time they exited the station, the rain began to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost subconsciously, Narcissa moved her two baskets to one hand and started to cast a spell to repel the water. Hermione gasped, dropped her baskets, and grabbed the older witch’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stopped, surprised. She looked down at Hermione still holding onto her hand. The younger witch’s hand was warm and rough and felt so very small in Narcissa’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t use magic, don’t you remember?” Hermione asked again. “You could get us in serious trouble!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde allowed a small smile to appear before stating, “You didn’t have a problem yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione let go of Narcissa and wrung her hands. “That was different.” She reached down to grab her baskets and continued walking down the street, toward their first delivery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at her now cold hand, Narcissa shook her head and followed after the brunette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked and walked and walked. It reminded Narcissa of the time they wandered around Woodberry Down for what must have been hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this another bedazzling hex?” Narcissa pondered barely loud enough for Hermione to hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned but retorted, “No, I honestly just can’t find the street we’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at the baskets in her hands. They were also for delivery in Camberwell so she said, “Why don’t we deliver these other baskets and work our way back to that one. Perhaps we may come across the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and agreed. The other deliveries were quite efficient but in no time they were back to trying to find their first address. They were soaked, cold, and starting to get irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a tall, red-headed man rounded a corner and almost walked into Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” Hermione asked, holding her hand out to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione!” He replied, reaching out and shaking her hand. “So lovely to see you. What brings you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Weasley looked over at Hermione’s companion and stopped his hand from raising to greet her. He looked back and forth between Hermione and Narcissa several times before asking, in an awkwardly loud whisper, “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa barely kept herself from snarling while Hermione let out a soft giggle. “Of course, Percy. Narcissa and I are trying to find an address. Can you help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course, I mean, perhaps. Uh, what is the, that is, where are you trying to go?” His words were stuttered and uncharacteristically scattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised an eyebrow but gestured toward Narcissa, who was holding the basket. The blonde lifted it up and read off, “It simply says, Craston House, Flat 5, Lettsom St, Camberwell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looked back up, Narcissa had the wonderful view of Percy’s mouth, which lay agape. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Hermione barely held in a giggle. It took several more minutes before Hermione was able to get directions from Percy but they finished their day, soaked, cold, and amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: The focus on this story is now going to be on the companionship between Narcissa and Hermione as they spend their days together. Let’s see if they can get along as they both start to change from their community service.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] Yes! The tall blonde may have been on purpose. ;-)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Bam! Hermione has had it hard but she is starting to realize she has people that will be there for her, no matter what. Knowing that, has started to give her the realization that she’s not just hurting herself, she’s hurting those around her. This is the push she needed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Does your name rhyme with Banana? My story came from the same feeling! After reading Extinction by Rubikanon!! </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Traitors And Forgivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione raised an eyebrow but gestured toward Narcissa, who was holding the basket. The blonde lifted it up and read off, “It simply says, Craston House, Flat 5, Lettsom St, Camberwell.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When she looked back up, Narcissa had the wonderful view of Percy’s mouth, which lay agape. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Once again, Hermione barely held in a giggle. It took several more minutes before Hermione was able to get directions from Percy but they finished their day, soaked, cold, and amused. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s strange,” Hermione mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is strange?” Narcissa was only half paying attention to the younger woman, but Hermione didn’t mind. She knew she’d get her attention soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way people react around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had rounded the corner of Lion Park Ave onto Valley Gardens in Wembley. Most of the homes looked the same so Narcissa was taking special care to note the building numbers. Her attention had been quite focused all day which in turn left Hermione growing bored. Performing the community service duties completely sober caused the young witch’s mind to wander and in the days after the war, that was still an uneasy bargain. They were on their 11th day but the service was only beginning to feel like a routine to Hermione whereas Narcissa was acting like an old pro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last home we were in, back when we first entered Wembley,” Hermione explained. “Delilah Nightshade’s home; I could have sworn she was going to try to poison you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stopped her steps and turned back to Hermione. She eyed the younger witch carefully, her stern expression barely fluctuating. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, the basket tightly gripped in one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled up at the older witch. She had succeeded in getting the woman’s full attention much quicker than she first assumed. Now she simply needed to hold that attention for the duration of their day together; they only had the one last basket to deliver anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anything, Narcissa’s eyes raised above Hermione’s head and seemed to focus on something behind the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hermione twisted around to see what it was Narcissa was looking at. Directly behind her had been a tall, thin woman holding a toad in her hands. Instinctively, Hermione took a large step back, slightly bumping into Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my dear.” The woman said to Narcissa. “I have been trying to contact you in regard to the sale of Malfoy Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa remained stoic but replied with a simple, “I am aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman tilted her head up slightly, a sneer covering her lips. “You have not bothered to return my owls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you first contacted me, I replied. It is not in my nature to repeat myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is completely unacceptable!” The woman’s composure was broken and she tossed one hand in the air, the other remained quite still for the toad. “How could you dare treat me in this manner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Narcissa could reply Hermione quipped, “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question threw the woman so off guard she stuttered for a few moments before turning down a driveway and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparating</span>
  </em>
  <span> away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, quite confused, turned back to a smirking Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a very disarming effect on people. You are aware of this, yes?” The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled back, “I find the best way to confuse someone is to ask them the most blatant question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brave</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,” Narcissa said the word like it was a toxin on her tongue, slowing her ability to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But honestly, who was that? And what was she talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She said the word woman in much the same manner. “Was Tilda Ogren, distantly related to the Bulstrode’s. I believe you knew Millicent? She was the same year as Draco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scrunched up her nose in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you do remember her,” Narcissa quipped. “To be to the point, Tilda was interested in purchasing the Malfoy Manor. I declined the offer. As you can see, she did not appreciate my denial and has been harassing me ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just let her follow you around like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her?” Narcissa laughed. “What makes you think I’m letting her follow me around? It has actually been over two weeks since I’ve had the misfortune of running into her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at the blonde, waiting for more of an explanation. Narcissa was not used to that sort of scrutiny and actually found herself inexplicably providing more information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is friends, as any old family may be friends with another, with Mr. Ezinorim Pendek.” She pointed up at the house in which Tilda had </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> from. “This is the address we were looking for. I honestly believe our running into Tilda was a mere coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Narcissa handed the basket over to Hermione, who walked up to the home and knocked on the door. Ezinorim answered on the first knock, making comments of how Tilda didn’t leave anything behind. When he saw Hermione at his door, his eyes lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger!” He called out, pushing his door all the way open. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He then noticed Narcissa standing out on the sidewalk and almost pulled Hermione in through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really,” Hermione explained. “Narcissa and I are just delivering the meal orders.” She then lifted up the basket into Ezinorim’s view. The man was instantly confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa and you?” He asked. “Narcissa Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa Black, yes.” Hermione nodded her head. “Narcissa and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa and you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pushed the basket into his hands. “Have a wonderful day, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned away from the building and back to Narcissa. The blonde lifted her hand and waved to the man, who immediately shut his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you yet understand Delilah’s reaction to me?” She asked once Hermione was back on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t just staring daggers at you. She actually tried to offer you an unmarked potion.” Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled somewhat shyly, “It is hardly the only threat on my life this week. You don’t need to fret though, I am well taken care of.” The blonde reached out and squeezed Hermione’s arm gently. “I am not new to the ways of disgruntled purebloods or newly offended youth. You understand this, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head but laughed. “I mean, yes but still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Harry are quick to forgive. It is possible you may know more than the rest of these people but it’s easy to understand that no matter what, I am considered a traitor.” Narcissa raised her opposite hand to stop Hermione from commenting. “You see, if you are a pureblood believer, I have become a traitor of the old ways. If you are a fighter for the Light side, I am a traitor who housed the Dark Lord. If you are someone who has only heard my name, I am the wife and sister of the most deadly Death Eaters. If you know me at all, well, you’ve already left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the dreadfully sad and empty blue eyes, Hermione reached her own hand up to squeeze Narcissa’s, which still held onto her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Hermione then asked Narcissa, “Would you like to go for a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed, an action that caught them both off guard. “I’m sorry, Hermione, but no. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde then turned up the road and </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I would have posted this earlier but my dog really wanted to play.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[WeeHelenxX] I’m updating as quickly as I can! Or something close to that because playing with my dog is a bit more important. ;-P</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] My name is Deanna and I also get called Banana! Kind Ron is greatly underappreciated. Narcissa and Teddy are a lot of fun to write. And Narcissa will always be a fancy gal.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Baskets And Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Looking up at the dreadfully sad and empty blue eyes, Hermione reached her own hand up to squeeze Narcissa’s, which still held onto her arm. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unexpectedly, Hermione then asked Narcissa, “Would you like to go for a drink?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa laughed, an action that caught them both off guard. “I’m sorry, Hermione, but no. Thank you.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The blonde then turned up the road and </b>
  <b>
    <em>apparated</em>
  </b>
  <b> away. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days continued on, one day feeling more like the next, one moment feeling as expected. Even with the repetition, Hermione found herself enjoying each day during her time with Narcissa; the blonde had definitely been more than Hermione could have ever expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This entire block was, of course, owned by the Fawley family until they sold it at the turn of the century.” The blonde explained. “It created quite the rift between the Fawley’s and the MacMillan’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione listened carefully, letting the information wash over her as if she was attending a lecture created just for her and with the benefit of being outdoors. The younger witch couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On another day, Narcissa explained the importance of the Shacklebolt family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kingsley alone has created quite the precedent in the Shacklebolt name,” Hermione commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true but his ancestors had the same knack for showmanship. In fact, his great uncle, Hermes, was well known for his ability to smuggle pixies into different countries. He even held together his own ban of trained pixie bodyguards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed at the idea, “You definitely can’t train a pixie. Those things are ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa tapped her nose and smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They delivered their next basket, Hermione bringing the container to the home and getting stuck in a very long conversation about the importance of cleaning garden gnomes from even the smallest of plant collections. It took over twenty minutes before the young witch was able to remove herself from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, one of these times I’m going to get stuck in a seven-course meal.” The brunette ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled. “People like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People don’t know me!” Hermione grabbed the next basket and continued down the road. “People know my name and want to be associated with me. It’s exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have much experience in this world yet, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much sober experience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pulled Hermione onto a bench and picked up two lemonades from a standalone stall. She joined the younger witch, passing the cold drink over and enjoying the warm day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long moments, where Hermione drank half her lemonade and finally stopped sighing, Narcissa asked, “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?” The brunette turned to look at the older witch. “Kind of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed, the sound was light and relaxed. Hermione smiled enjoying the sight of the blonde so reposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days, Hermione, you’re going to realize just how famous you are. And when that day comes, you will either become a complete recluse, or you’ll learn to embrace it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I get the application for the recluse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if Draco has an old copy.” Narcissa rolled her eyes. For the first time, Hermione realized just how bright those blue eyes could shine. She turned away and moved with the subject change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing well, isn’t he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a question or a statement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smirked, “I can’t believe there has finally come a time in my life where I’m glad Draco is happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure the reverse can be said of him.” The comment surprised Hermione who instantly felt uneasy. Seeing her unease, Narcissa smirked and added, “Half the letters Draco sent home over his Hogwarts years were about a whip-smart girl and a hero complex boy. I’m still not sure which one he had more of a crush on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed raucously at that statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa begrudgingly took the basket and knocked on the elderly wizard’s door. The man opened the door, saw the blonde, and immediately tried to slam it closed. She quickly moved her foot in the way and held the door open. Before he could run off to grab his wand (because honestly, why didn’t older wizards keep their wands on them?) she managed to toss the basket into his arms. With her delivery technically successful, Narcissa removed her foot and left the entryway. Hermione stood on the sidewalk holding a hand over her mouth trying to hide her quiet laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we had a very nice system going before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione continued laughing as she asked, “Oh, you mean when I delivered all the baskets so you wouldn’t have to talk to anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Hermione now often found herself falling into the bright color as they wandered the London streets each day. She briefly wondered if they remained as bright when in the company of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I just can’t stand being sucked into another long conversation,” Hermione shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think I enjoy having terrified reactions from the elderly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is terrified of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa crossed her arms and sighed, “Are you referring to the senile woman who thought I was her long lost wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, “It’s better than the old pureblood who refused to touch the basket that was in my hands and made me leave it on the stoop before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>scorgified </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite still was when Terry Boot asked for your hand in marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s pants, I don’t even know how to begin correcting you on that!” Hermione threw her hands up in the air. “He didn’t ask me for marriage, he asked me out to dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was on his way to kneeling before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he even have to be at his cousin’s house when we showed up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa subtly shrugged her shoulders and said in a wispy voice, “Perhaps it was fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that comment, Hermione forced Narcissa to deliver all the baskets the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has it really been twenty days already?” Draco asked, casting a shrinking spell on several large pieces of furniture. He then placed the doll-sized items into a box and handed it over to the house-elf hired for pick up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small creature wore the standard uniform of St Mungo’s, a simple sack with the hospital's emblem, a wand crossed with a bone. The elves moved around Malfoy Mansion, collecting the boxes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapprating</span>
  </em>
  <span> back and forth from the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel the time has moved quickly?” Narcissa asked before directing a couple of house-elves to the kitchen area. “I can’t say it has felt the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked, “I don’t suppose having to deliver all those baskets each day was meant to be enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pondered at the words for several moments. Her son was correct on the most basic front, the job was meant to be hard, time-consuming, and elaborate. Of course, the beginning of their routine had been an absolute mess, back when Hermione couldn’t seem to face her days sober. Now, the days spent outside with the younger witch had ended up being quite pleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to work through each room, shrinking the furniture, packing up the boxes, and handing all their worldly items over as donations to the hospital. When the halls were finally empty, the rooms were bare, and the outdoor items removed, the two stood in the main entry hall together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really it, isn’t it?” Draco asked, running a hand through his smooth hair. It had grown long, longer than Narcissa thought her son would wear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is time to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I can’t convince you to join me in Hogsmeade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked over at her son. His grey eyes were somber and tired, but his body was relaxed. He looked so different from Lucius, so far removed from the pureblood patriarch and his tyrannical stance. When Draco had moved into a small flat in Hogsmeade it had certainly surprised the older witch but after a few months, she had seen the positive effects the move had made. He had gone to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, receiving a basic desk job. When Harry moved up in the ranks, he had offered Draco Auror training but her son had turned the job down. He had always appreciated the importance of the paperwork behind the scenes and had become a respected member of their department. It had been there he had met Astoria, a re-meet from after the war when they were no longer Slytherin housemates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Narcissa ran her own hand through her son’s hair. “Thank you, Draco, but no. I need to find where I fit in in this new world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to the small box of her own personal items and added, “I think I’ll do just fine in London.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I don’t know if I have mentioned this yet, but this is my first fanfic in which I am working from an outline. I know some of you wonder at the small chapters but I do promise, every moment, every comment, I am trying to make sure they all connect throughout the story. I believe we are all going to receive quite the treat as the story begins to flourish.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] I have a plan! But I’m still glad to hear how much you’re enjoying it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Thanks! My mom likes it too. And, quite frankly, Narcissa was thrown completely off guard by the request. Perhaps that may change with the more time they spend together.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Don’t worry, I write the most when I’m at work and should be doing my job. ;-Þ</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] So true! Hermione needs to think about her words before speaking, haha. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Picture Frames And Forts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Smiling, Narcissa ran her own hand through her son’s hair. “Thank you, Draco, but no. I need to find where I fit in in this new world.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She moved to the small box of her own personal items and added, “I think I’ll do just fine in London.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa moved the small, framed photo from the living room wall to the kitchen and back. She really couldn’t decide where exactly she wanted to place it. Perhaps it is just too small for the wall. She turned back to the kitchen and placed the photo on a long, thin table behind the couch. There, it was perfect. She smiled down at the small blonde Draco flying around on his broom. He looked up and waved before colliding into the bookcase in the photo’s background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older, blonde witch smiled up at her space. It felt cozy, relaxed. It felt like it was hers. The style was minimalist, only one couch and one chair. The kitchen had quite a few appliances but honestly, she hadn’t a clue how to use them. She’d have to call for a part-time house elf, or perhaps she’d reach out to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knock at the door startled Narcissa, who spun around and immediately lifted her wand. She slowly made her way over to the door and whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Homenum Revelio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you open up, already? This bottle is getting heavy!” Andromeda yelled through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa took a quick step back before finally reaching out and unlocking her door. Andy didn’t bother waiting and pushed the door open once she heard the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe this visit?” Narcissa asked as she watched her older sister drop a large bottle of wine. She checked the label quickly and noted it was a bottle of Chateau Lafite Rothschild, a very expensive French, red wine. She perked an eyebrow up in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift from Harry,” Andy waved the questions away. “He has no idea it’s worth and simply regifted it to me a few months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded slowly and continued to watch as Andy surveyed the room. She wondered briefly how her sister knew where her new flat was but assumed Draco must have informed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two bedrooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was all that was available. I assume at some point I’ll use the office I set up but for now, it’s extra space to stretch out in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy moved to the windows, they were floor to ceiling and provided a wonderful view. “I take it, this is why you picked the building?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled out on the view of the marshy river, the small bridge, and the large fields with a scattering of people, even at this evening hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say one thing, I will never understand your interest in rugby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Narcissa explained, “It’s not the sport, it’s the people. People are so incredibly fascinating to watch and sports events are where they are at their most uninhibited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to look at her younger sister more closely, Andy wondered aloud what it must be like to be trapped in Narcissa’s head. Narcissa laughed and explained it would take several glasses of wine before it would start to make any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the two sisters sat at the table and began drinking the red wine. After one glass they spoke of their families, their children, and husbands. After two glasses they spoke of their parents and growing up. It took five glasses before they spoke of the war. There were tears and laughter and as they moved to the couch there was a level of familial love that Narcissa didn’t realize she had been missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supper was a chaotic affair. Teddy was bouncing off the walls of Grimmauld Place ever since Harry allowed him a Ton-Tongue Toffee before their meal. The candy was full of sugar and had Teddy bursting with laughter when his tongue fell out of his mouth. The young boy simply refused to settle in his chair for the meal and Ginny finally gave in, allowing the boy to play in the other room for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Harry laughed while Ginny blew her hair from her face in exasperation. The three finished their meal in moderate relaxation now that the youngster was able to use up some of his energy away from them. They spoke of the community service and Ginny and Harry’s jobs. They joked about an upcoming quidditch event and how excited Ron was. Ginny wondered aloud how Hermione was doing after the breakup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette waved her hand in the air, “I hate to admit how right he was. I was using him as a crutch and an excuse. Almost a comparison. I kept telling myself that if he was drinking it was okay for me to be drinking too. How is he, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing good. Went back to the Burrow but is looking for a flat near the Ministry. You know how much he hates getting up in the morning.” Harry laughed, “He figures if he’s closer he can wake up later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. It was good to hear how Ron was holding up. They cleaned up their plates and Hermione went looking for Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione! Hermione!” Teddy yelled as the witch entered the sitting room just off the kitchen. “Come build a fort with me!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled down at the small boy and nodded her head. “Sure, Teddy. Why don’t you get into your pyjamas and I’ll get started.” The witch cast a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell and a woosh of sheets and blankets fell in a pile on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy flew off in a flash, running up to his bedroom Harry had decorated in Quidditch themes, and was back with a small pile of pillows and his stuffed hippogriff wearing a Chudley Canon’s baby tee. Teddy’s pyjamas were covered in golden snitches and brooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had changed from her skirt and blouse into a set of Ginny’s trackies and an Auror training tee. She moved the couch up against the wall and brought in two more chairs from the kitchen. The two began choosing which edge of the sheets should be placed where and Hermione used quick-stick spells to adhere everything. They were soon under a large canopy of sheets, lying on comfy blankets and surrounded by pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing for a few minutes, Hermione was able to cast an enchantment on their carefully crafted fort ceiling. After several minutes, which Teddy spent singing a song about counting chocolate frogs before they jumped away, Hermione was able to produce a replication of the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Teddy explained, cuddling in closer to Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where I learned that?” Teddy shrugged. “From Hogwarts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy shook his body in excitement. “I wanna go to Hogwarts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will, Teddy. I’m sure you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My whole family went there! My Mum and Da, Mimi Dromie, Harry, Ginny, you, Great-Aunt Cissa. Everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, Teddy. We all did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you go with Great-Aunt Cissa?” He asked, his voice starting to become sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not. She went with your Mimi Dromie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Great-Aunt Cissa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Teddy curled in closer to Hermione, hugging his hippogriff with both arms. “She’s so much fun. I wish I had more time with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought about his words and remembered all the times she has walked in on Narcissa playing with Teddy. The look of her on the ground with dinosaurs clung to her hair brought a smile to Hermione’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is a lot of fun, isn’t she.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nodded. “She’s nice, and she’s pretty, and she smiles like Mimi Dromie.” His voice was starting to get slow and sluggish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette knew she should let the boy sleep but a part of her wanted to know more about Narcissa. “Do you think she’s a good person, Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy yawned, “Mimi Dromie says good people do things for others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waited for the boy to continue but soon heard small snores and knew he’d fallen asleep. She wondered about what Teddy had said. If good people do things for others, was she still a good person? When was the last time she had bothered to help someone instead of just wallowing in her own despair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch changed her focus onto Narcissa. Did she spend time taking care of others? She did everything for Draco, even changing sides in the war and defying the Dark Lord. Hermione shivered at the thought. Could she have changed sides for someone she loved? She thought of Narcissa losing everything - Lucius, her prestige within the pureblood community, her place high above the wizarding world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she thought of Narcissa playing with Teddy. How the woman would read books using funny noises and get down on the floor to play with toy blocks. Hermione realized Teddy was right, Narcissa did smile like Andy. A bright, shining smile that was still small and only for one person at a time. The way Andy smiled at Teddy, the way Narcissa smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts drifted off into a dream about bright blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair. Hermione slept with a smile of her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Frost and Wordsworth were wrong. Being out in nature does not make me write. But then again, it’s probably because I don’t bring any electronics with me when I go camping. Oh well, I’m back to reality again! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] Writing soft moments between these two women is seriously what this story is all about. I know I didn’t have them together in this chapter but Narcissa was definitely on Hermione’s mind. There were a few other fun dynamics though!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Dialogue is by far my favorite thing to write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseOfSeekers] I’m so glad you were able to catch up! I do love your reviews and I’m happy to hear I was able to lift your mood. The boys are getting better and the side relationships are a lot of fun to focus on. Also, my mini bulldog girl and her little brother both had a blast camping!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Coffee And Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>But then she thought of Narcissa playing with Teddy. How the woman would read books using funny noises and get down on the floor to play with toy blocks. Hermione realized Teddy was right, Narcissa did smile like Andy. A bright, shining smile that was still small and only for one person at a time. The way Andy smiled at Teddy, the way Narcissa smiled at her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The thoughts drifted off into a dream about bright blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair. Hermione slept with a smile of her own. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was swimming in a deep blue ocean, warmed by the bright sun above. Her limbs were wrapped in golden threads that shimmered in the light and glistened with water droplets. The sky was filled with beautiful, exotic birds of so many colors it looked like a rainbow. A great wild Thunderbird swept in and created a raucous storm. The thunder raged and the lightning struck but her ocean remained calm, her warmth continued to envelop her. Then SMACK! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione woke up suddenly to the feeling of Teddy’s arm smacking her across her face. She blinked several times, looking around their makeshift fort. The enchantment on the false ceiling had already faded and a dim light shone from the doorway beyond. Hermione pulled herself from her sleepy daze and made her way out the fort and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Harry said lifting a mug of coffee in cheers. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and bent her back, a satisfying crack coming as her response. She reached for the kettle and poured herself a cup of strong tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grumbled their way through some toast and hardboiled eggs before dressing and exiting the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Hermione. It was really great having you over last night, the regular you. I hope this works out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded more to herself than to Harry. “I hope so too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the stoop, heading off to an early day at the office. It was strange, being with Harry in the morning, just like in school, just like during the war, just like after. But they were always going their own ways. Hermione took several big breaths before </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapparating</span>
  </em>
  <span> back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way around the corner, having </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the small walkway between the marshy river and the tall building. Finding the back entry door, she reached out to open it just as Andromeda was stumbling with the handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello dear, am I early?” Andy asked before shaking her head. “No, sorry. Please let me hold the door for you.” She then let go of the door and allowed it to close between them, Hermione still outside, Andy very confusedly inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her head to the side before reaching out and opening the door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, dear!” Andy called out while immediately walking past the younger brunette. “Oh that is far too bright, someone should turn that down.” She mumbled at the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Andy, what are you…” But the older witch had already </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> away, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t this quite the turn of events,” Andy commented, setting her cup of tea down on the counter. The older witch felt much better after a hangover potion and a cup of hot tea. She looked up at Hermione, who walked through the home and dropped down at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing last night?” Hermione asked in lieu of a greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy raised an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were at my flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn’t,” Andy said, legitimately confused. “I was visiting Narcissa. We shared a bottle of wine. Wait, did I run into you this morning?” The older witch laughed. “I almost thought that was a dream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you were visiting Narcissa? She doesn’t live anywhere near…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She moved? Wait, why were you there?” Andy asked, suddenly very interested in Hermione’s whereabouts. “Where were you last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was at Harry’s but I live at Riverwalk Apartments, the complex you were at this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that interesting,” Andy commented back before explaining Narcissa’s new move.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached out with a groggy hand and tapped her alarm twice, causing it to stop buzzing. She slowly made her way from the bedroom into the kitchen, tapping the kettle twice with her wand so the water would begin to boil. She moved into the bathroom and took a shower that lasted far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a whirlwind of events, Narcissa drank a scolding hot cup of tea, dressed while still wet, and searched her new flat for her brush, before finally running out of the building and </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapparating</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Andy’s home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her horror, not only was she terribly late, Hermione and Andy were at the kitchen table waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at the two told Narcissa that they were clearly discussing her. The exact topic escaped her, perhaps it was about her and Andy’s night? Perhaps it involved their deliveries today? Her mind was still groggy from all the alcohol and she wondered how Hermione had been able to focus at all the first week of their service together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing different shoes!” Hermione yelled out so loudly Narissa’s head rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” She started to ask but Andy waved the thought away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a pair,” She went into the other room to grab a pair of shoes while Hermione stared at her cup of tea. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed the three baskets on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get started,” She said, flabbergasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa had no idea what was going on and scrambled for any amount of logic. She was only fifteen minutes late, right? Why was Hermione so upset? Was she upset? What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy gave her the shoes and she quickly changed and followed Hermione out the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could ask, Hermione thrust a bottle of hangover potion into her hand. “It’s the last one you gave me. Drink up, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the last thing Hermione said to her all day that didn’t pertain to their deliveries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Double feature!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Memories And Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa had no idea what was going on and scrambled for any amount of logic. She was only fifteen minutes late, right? Why was Hermione so upset? Was she upset? What happened?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Andy gave her the shoes and she quickly changed and followed Hermione out the front door. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Before she could ask, Hermione thrust a bottle of hangover potion into her hand. “It’s the last one you gave me. Drink up, let’s go.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And that was the last thing Hermione said to her all day that didn’t pertain to their deliveries. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s actually thinking of leaving the Aurors and joining George at the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,” Hermione commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been discussing Ron and Hermione’s breakup in small spouts over the last few days. Hermione was surprised Narcissa had taken such an interest but it was easy to talk to the older woman. They discussed wizard gossip, the latest news in the Daily Prophet, different charity galas they both successfully avoided, and even the weather from time to time. Today’s topic seemed to be heavily on family and friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco loves that store, not that he would admit it to anyone directly.” Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand as she smiled shyly. “He has had me send multiple order slips for Diabolic Dare Doubles every year for his birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled back, once again realizing her joy at knowing Draco was happy. “I’m really glad he’s doing so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Narcissa looked off at something distant before noting, “It has a lot to do with Lucius being gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I mean, well, I should have said something before, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa waved the thought away. “I don’t expect you to feel the loss of Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged her shoulders and nodded, “I definitely can’t say I miss your husband nor wish he was still alive.” The younger witch covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh good goblin gobstones, I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her part, Narcissa nodded solemnly but didn’t seem offended. “Never you mind, Hermione, never you mind. Lucius was, well, he was a great man who fell far. Let’s leave it at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two grew quiet and finished off their deliveries for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nineteen days. It had been nineteen days since Hermione last drank. And she was feeling the effects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her apartment was so small, incredibly small and cluttered. There were books everywhere. Why did she own so many books? She crossed over to a bookshelf and kicked a pile of books, causing them to scatter across the floor. Regretting the action, she quickly picked them up. Resting each one down with care, she checked their spines and caressed their covers. It wasn’t the fault of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Hermione found herself so uncomfortable. And itchy, why was her skin itching?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved away from the books and into the kitchen. It was filthy, absolutely filthy. She wiped down the counters, the table, each of the appliances. All the while she worked, she thought of nothing, almost nothing. She thought of her day, she thought of Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was still an enigma. She was kind and caring but not joyful. She wore a smile but it slipped into a frown when she thought no one was watching her. She cared deeply for Draco and she lived somewhere in Hermione’s building. Which apartment was hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner - Hermione needed to eat something, that was her problem. She shivered for no reason and made her way to the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette searched through her fridge and then the cabinets. It was all barebones, barely a glass of juice left in one container, a few oranges, and some celery sticks. Several containers of tea, a few biscuits, and half a loaf of bread. Hermione wondered briefly when the last time she didn’t eat takeout was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could pick up something at the market, make a fresh meal, focus on something, anything. She blinked. When had she started crying? The tears were falling down her cheeks and finally, she collapsed to the floor and sobbed. She needed something, what did she need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many people were dead. How many of them could have been prevented? Her brain came up with the sight of Lavender Brown and the way the light left her eyes. The look on George’s face as he held onto Fred’s body screaming for the boy to say something, anything. The dirt smudged across Colin Creevy’s forehead, his body lying limp in a row of so many bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held her knees and rocked back and forth. She needed to forget, she needed to rest, she needed to eat. She needed just one drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up suddenly, Hermione walked out the door, down the several flights of stairs, and out the back entrance. She quickly stepped into the side alley and apparated away. The corner store on Pitfield St was quite crowded for a weekday night but Hermione noted it was only 6 PM, most people were picking up dinner supplies. She quickly made her way through the store until she found herself standing in front of a row of bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood, staring, for several long minutes. It felt like she spent all night there. Her hand reached of its own volition when suddenly she was grabbed and spun around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking shepherd’s pie for dinner,” Neville didn’t even bother waiting for a response as he pulled Hermione along and picked up the few ingredients he still needed. He didn’t let go as they made their way through the line and he awkwardly paid for his supplies. He didn’t even let go after they apparated back to his flat above the Leaky Cauldron and set down the items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to excuse the mess,” He gestured to a small pile of books and an asphodel plant whose leaves looked very sad. “I’m attempting to bring back this plant for another student. Even when I succeed I doubt he’ll be able to pass his final but we all do what we can, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville finally let Hermione go as he started to make the meal, his actions very deliberate and precise. The witch allowed herself to muse at his relaxed nature compared to when he had to make potions in Snape’s classroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat at the table and collected the pile of books and scrolls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Enchantment in Baking,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is cooking one of your classes?” Hermione asked, holding up the last book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville smiled, “I figured I’d do something nice for Hannah. She’s away at a management course in Saint Asaph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s done an excellent job at the Leaky Cauldron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so the two discussed Hannah, the Leaky Cauldron, Neville’s classes, and Seamus and Dean finally moving in together. Neither of them once mentioned why they ran into each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon was shining very high over the marsh when Narcissa found herself standing on her balcony, a glass of wine in her hand. She swished the dark liquid around but barely drank the cool substance. Her mind was elsewhere tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the moon, so bright and full, maybe it was something entirely different, but something about that night brought on the memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa thought about her sisters, choosing their sides. She thought about her husband and the tattoo on his neck bearing his number. She thought about that awful snake slithering around her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the war was over, Narcissa spent her time alone, locked in one room or another. When Lucius was called to trial, only a few days after the dust had settled, she stood by his side. A few months later she did the same for Draco. She went to other trials, heard the horrible list of actions and events that people went through, the horrible things they did. The veritaserum did its job well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she slept now she often wondered if her nightmares were full of things she’d seen or only heard. Was her life still her own or did she owe it to others and therefore would live in this darkness for the rest of her days? She often searched her room for Dementors in the dark corners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends (had they ever really been friends?) were scattered now. They spoke to one another when they ran into each other but none gathered, none sought out companionship. So many were dead, so many were lost in their own depression. Would she ever find happiness again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears had been falling for quite some time but it wasn’t until the glass fell from her hand that she realized she had been sobbing. The cries were loud but she’d long past guarded her balcony with wards. No one would see her, no one would know. By the beard of merlin, when did she get so lonely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held herself, knowing she was to be the only one to come to her rescue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if it was carried by a wind of serendipity, an owl appeared. It was an Eagle Owl, Draco’s owl. It held a note. Narcissa wiped her eyes and read it several times. It was nothing but a report on his day and a mention of meeting for coffee in a few days. So simple, so mundane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa held the note to her chest and looked up at the moon. She had those that loved her and those she loved. She would be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Another sad one tonight but I’m hoping to still be building the complexity of these two women. They have so much to deal with but they’re both seeing they have people they can depend on, even during their darkest moments. Next chapter will be a bit more on the humor side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] Tension is so much fun to write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Guest] You have so many kind words, I want you to know I appreciate them all. The pace and interactions between the characters are definitely written with great care and a thought-out plan. Andy and Teddy took a lot of work but with Andy I think of my own sibling relationships and Teddy is a long boy with a lot of family, so much fun to write! Narcissa and Hermione are definitely a strange pairing, which is why I believe they take so long to write. Hopefully, I’ll be able to keep them comprehensive while still getting them together fluidly. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gmicheelle] ::BLUSH:: Your words are too kind. I hope to continue to bring a smile to you and a deep understanding of what my characters are going through. The two are going to come together in surprising ways, just wait a few more chapters. (Although the next chapter will definitely have the two in a hilarious interaction).</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cyrra15] Here’s more! Sorry I made you wait! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Rooks_Fanfiction] I’ve never been one for crossovers but I’m excited to know you’re interested in my writing enough to check out my other stories. Please let me what you think! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseofSeekers] Being in the same apartment building will definitely help matters moving forward. I love children and how honest they are. I love using their characters to share truth, and I feel Teddy is definitely not one to hold his tongue. This won’t be the last time his words matter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Parseltongues] Thank you!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Tennis And Thai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>As if it was carried by a wind of serendipity, an owl appeared. It was an Eagle Owl, Draco’s owl. It held a note. Narcissa wiped her eyes and read it several times. It was nothing but a report on his day and a mention of meeting for coffee in a few days. So simple, so mundane. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa held the note to her chest and looked up at the moon. She had those that loved her and those she loved. She would be alright. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you today?” Narcissa asked, stopping Hermione from walking any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Hermione asked, her mind barely catching on to the fact Narcissa was physically holding her arm back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked around and saw a bench in the park they were passing on their way to the Knights Templar Pub on Carey St. She more or less dragged Hermione over and took a seat. The brunette joined her slowly and looked up to see a few people playing tennis in a court across the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa asked her question again but found Hermione quite unresponsive. She waved her hand in front of the witch’s face. The confused look actually made Narcissa smile slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is your head today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ve just a lot on my mind. Please ignore me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather simply know what was on your mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at the blonde, her eyes focusing for the first time that day. Earlier on, Narcissa had wondered if Hermione was hungover again, she had even handed Hermione another bottle of hangover potion. However, the brunette seemed to simply be lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Hermione was about to speak, a man walked up to the bench and said, “You’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we would be pretty cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa actually missed the statement, she didn’t even realize the man was speaking to her. Hermione started to giggle slightly and the blonde turned to see a man standing awfully close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, well, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then,” She said and shooed him away before turning back to Hermione. “You were about to speak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head a few times, grinning quite largely. “How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked back at the receding man and quirked an eyebrow. “Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind,” The younger witch waved her hand. “I’m sorry, my mind is on a blind date I have tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Narcissa turned back to Hermione and said, “A date? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I sure?” The brunette laughed again, “Yes, I am quite sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant; I meant are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at her hands, which were now wringing themselves, Hermione shook her head, “I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we must do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s head swam with ideas but most of them involved knowing who your opponent was. A part of her wondered why she was so invested in helping someone she'd actually known barely 31 days, but she wanted to help all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said this was a blind date?” The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have no idea who it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged, “Only that Ginny knows him and I’m supposed to meet him tonight at Kiln in Soho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched the tennis players for a few minutes before admitting she didn’t know what to do. One of the players jumped for the ball but missed and fell. Jokingly Narcissa commented she could always crash the date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a brilliant idea!” Hermione said and jumped up from her seat. “It’s at 7 PM, Kiln in Soho. You have no idea how much this means to me. I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the young witch took off like she was on a mission. She had the last basket they were delivering and Narcissa wondered briefly if she would remember to drop it off or not. When Hermione disappeared around the corner Narcissa shrugged, sat back on the bench, and watched the rest of the tennis match. She was only bothered by two more unlucky muggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then she took her mask off and I saw a dragon underneath. She was still very polite despite the fact that she now had a Welsh accent. We decided we will be having half-dragon babies and raising them to watch over our vaults at Gringotts.” Draco said the last words while smiling at a small child two tables over. The child laughed and covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turned back to his mother to see her staring at her watch again before looking out the window. She finally noticed the silence and said, “That’s nice dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so, too, but please, tell me, what on earth has your attention tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Narcissa finally turned to her son and saw the look of exasperation he wore. “I’m sorry, dear. I just…” She looked down at her watch again, it was already 7:30, she should really be on her way. “I have another engagement that I really must be getting to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Draco was genuinely interested. His mother hadn’t been out with anyone for any reason since her trial. He was more worried than ever about her and what she was spending her time doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” The older blonde responded frankly, not bothering to divulge in any more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, the young man was not about to give up so easily. “And what does this other engagement involve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go to Kiln, the Thai restaurant across the block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you meeting with someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at her tea, she had barely touched it. “Technically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco collected their cups and brought them over to the bus table before walking out the door and making his way to Kiln. He knew he wasn’t going to get any more information from his mother, so he might as well go straight to the horse’s mouth. His mother barely reached him as he made his way into the restaurant and saw Hermione Granger. He tilted his head and gave his mother a quizzical look but the witch flashed by him and took up a seat next to Granger.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Narcissa called out before leaning in and kissing the young witch on the cheeks. “How funny to run into you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette replaced her look of surprise with a genuinely happy smile before she turned to see Draco taking a seat next to his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger.” He leaned forward on the bar and ordered a whiskey and soda. It was placed quickly in front of him and he took a large gulp before shaking his head and looking back with an incredibly handsome smile. “So lovely to run into you. Mother and I were just about to grab a bite. We’re not interrupting, are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squeaked and realized she had been blatantly ignoring her date. She swiveled back in her seat and once again took in the fifty-something-year-old man with a mostly balding head who was sweating. He was wearing a sweater vest over a long-sleeved button-up shirt, both green. The vest had the Holyhead Harpies icon in gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, Draco, this is Tommy Maher,” Hermione explained. “He is the accountant for the Holyhead Harpies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” He said in a low, gruff voice. “I was just explaining to Hermione about the different types of accounts a Quidditch team has to have. We cover the payments of each player as well as all other members of the team but we also keep accounts for their travel expenses and any unforeseen possibilities due to injuries, disappearances, drunken disorderly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed into his glass but kept it from spilling. Hermione huffed in his direction but noticed Narcissa was smirking as well. The younger witch sighed and all three realized Tommy was still talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to mix the two accounts together for travel because they married but I had to keep their pay separate. You never know when a marriage may go wrong but it was easier for the travel due to the shared rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attempting to change the subject, Draco asked what about accounting interested Tommy. The man stuttered before beginning to explain his family’s history in accounting. He sounded like he was reading a speech he had memorized in the bathroom before dinner. Hermione dropped her head into her hands and let her vision blur out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very interesting, Tommy,” Narcissa said smoothly. “I must say I have always had a particular interest in money. The way it moves through the world often without people realizing it’s journey. You must take the time to explain it in detail, perhaps in a book. Have you ever thought of writing your thoughts down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well, I haven’t really had any interesting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but you must, it’s a fascinating practice. I do have a friend that you must get in contact with. He will listen to everything you have to say and write it out for us non-accountants in layman's terms. I have no doubt you have the best ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course, I mean, maybe, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but dear me,” Narcissa continued on while going through a datebook she seemed to pull from nowhere. “It looks like he’ll be leaving tomorrow morning to study in the states. You must reach out to him tonight. Come with me and I’ll provide the address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood up uncertainly, looking down at Hermione with a confused shrug but feeling compelled to follow the beautiful blonde woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, Tommy. I, thank you for this evening.” Hermione said. She was about to add something more but Draco cut her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will find that mother’s friends are far more interesting dinner companions. This one here chews with her mouth open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy followed Narcissa out the door and continued down the street in the direction the blonde pointed while Hermione hit Draco with her purse. He laughed it off and watched his mother outside as she continued to usher the man away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Mother use her persuasion like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned to watch the blonde, who was making her way back inside, a smile of satisfaction covering her face. The brunette realized she was blushing and turned back to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was pretty amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A little humor for you guys plus a Hermione that may be noticing her own reactions to Narcissa, or maybe not quite yet.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I debated having Hermione call Neville but came up with another idea, an idea to explain why she was reaching for that bottle. More to be explained at a later date. And yes, don’t you remember Narcissa saying it was something in the night? Hehe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Is that a Mork &amp; Mindy reference?!?! I hope you enjoyed not having to wait too long for this chapter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Did you cackle? I hope there was cackling but let me know if I missed the mark. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Parseltongues] Haha, I don’t mind greedy and you’re not the only one. For this story, the chapters will remain short but this one was a bit longer, right?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Book Smarts And People Smarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>500 Hours</p><p><b>Author: </b>pantheradraconis</p><p><b>Rating: </b>T</p><p><b>Pairing: </b>Hermione/Narcissa</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </p><p>
  <b>“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Mother use her persuasion like that.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione turned to watch the blonde, who was making her way back inside, a smile of satisfaction covering her face. The brunette realized she was blushing and turned back to the counter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“She was pretty amazing.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say, that was pretty amazing of you last night,” Hermione said when Narcissa joined her at Andy’s counter. “I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.”</p><p>“I’m sure your date had a charm all his own,” Narcissa mused. </p><p>She had spent the early morning looking through Teddy’s chocolate frog card collection, in which he had ten copies of Harry Potter. When Narcissa asked him why he didn’t trade away some of them for cards he didn’t have yet, Teddy became quite argumentative (for a three-year-old) that Harry Potter was his favorite and he would rather have 100 of him than any other. Narcissa found herself somehow arguing about the need to have Hermione and Ron’s cards, but Teddy was quick to show he had five of Hermione and three of Ron, so it was okay.</p><p>“Hopefully he’ll find someone who enjoys that particular charm,” Hermione replied, taking a big drink of her tea and smiling up at Narcissa.</p><p>“Who exactly thought you would be a prime choice?”</p><p>“Ugh, Ginny! And don’t get me started on that. She will be hearing quite the earful from me later. I’m just so glad you were able to stay for dinner. I’ll be honest, I was pretty hungry by then. We still hadn’t ordered!”</p><p>Narcissa noticed her sister watching the two interact and quirked her eyebrow in question.</p><p>“So you two spent the evening together?” Andy asked, attempting to be nonchalant. Narcissa barely held a laugh back but Hermione didn’t seem to notice the awkward tension in Andy’s voice. </p><p>“We did end up having dinner together.” </p><p>“Oh? Just the two of you?’</p><p>Narcissa coughed but once again Hermione was oblivious.</p><p>“No, Draco was there too. He got the smoked mackerel jungle curry, which he certainly couldn’t handle. I’m pretty sure I saw steam blowing out his ears.”</p><p>Andy seemed to deflate from the comment causing Narcissa to smirk. A part of her wanted to mess with her older sister, so she decided to add some commentary of her own.</p><p>“You didn’t find your Laotian Salad to be too spicy? You seemed a bit warm, maybe flushed. It did have quite a few chilis in it, after all.”</p><p>“Oh no, it was fine. The aubergines calmed all the flavors down to make it quite delicious. But you know that, you had a bite.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember it leaving a bit of a tinge to my tastebuds.”</p><p>To her delight, Narcissa noted Andy’s wide eyes and slightly opened mouth.</p><p>“Well, some of us like it hot,” Hermione said in the most innocent voice. Narcissa couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”</p><p>“You should really go deliver your baskets now!” Andy squeaked out, not realizing just how high her voice had gotten.</p><p>Narcissa, as smooth and silky as ever, grabbed all three baskets and swaggered her way out the front door. She barely heard Andy whisper to Hermione to stop staring and watch her back. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hermione replied in confusion, her own voice quite comfortable and loud. She didn’t hear anything else but in another moment Hermione had followed Narcissa out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Andy began to watch the two women. She watched them very carefully. </p><p>When the community service started, they were complete strangers that happened to know everything about one another. They butted heads and argued; their strong personalities seeming to stall any chance of actually being productive. Andy had figured she would have a very long summer ahead of her.</p><p>The first week had been hell, with having to deal with a hungover or drunk Hermione and a stuck up Narcissa. But then something seemed to happen. Andy still wasn’t entirely sure what exactly had happened but for whatever reason the two somehow became close. It was completely illogical. They were both headstrong, arrogant, and outspoken; of course, they showed these traits in completely different ways, but they were the same at the core. </p><p>Hermione was intelligent, book smart. She did her research, made sure everyone else did their research,  and worked hard when a task was given to her. This was true in the community service and it was true with her alcohol addiction. Once Hermione decided it was time, either through a solid push or her own choices, Andy wasn’t positive which, she worked extremely hard to stay sober. Andy saw it in her tired eyes and often mismatched outfits. She saw it in the way she stared into her tea and poured all of her interest in the basket delivery. </p><p>“The baskets are designed with a replacement spell.” Andy found herself explaining one day. “Once the original basket is delivered the ingredients continue to replenish after they are used. If an item is not used over the course of a few days, shorter for the older members, or if a pattern presents itself and then is broken, a house-elf from St Mungo’s visits the home to check on the wizard or witch.”</p><p>
  <span>“What a fascinating idea! I’ll be honest, I’m a bit embarrassed it took me this long to make the connection that we never went back to the same house for another delivery.” Hermione laughed and pulled her hair back into a large bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached over and tucked a loose strand behind the younger witch’s ear. Andy noted the action wasn’t seen as odd by either of the pair.</span>
</p><p>Her little sister, Narcissa, had a completely different intelligence than Hermione. Narcissa knew people, she could read a person up and down within the first handshake. After a dinner date, the blonde would be able to sell sand to someone who lived in a desert. When she had a plan in mind, it was a guarantee the plan would see its way through, in its entirety, no matter how long it took. Andy knew it was that skill which honestly changed the tide in the Second Wizarding War. </p><p>“I’ve noticed Teddy has started counting his blocks when he builds up towers. I’m not sure when but he learned to count to 20 in three languages?” Andy questioned her sister one early morning.</p><p>“I thought introducing him to French and Spanish was a good idea.” Narcissa nodded as she added honey to her tea. “I was a bit surprised he didn’t already have a tutor in the home. That is, not to overstep or be disrespectful. I’m sorry, my words have gotten away from me again.”</p><p>Andy nodded slowly. She knew Narcissa said exactly what she had meant to say and she was annoyed it worked. “That would explain his jungle adventure yesterday.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“He was pretending the floor was lava, the couches were jungle ruins, and he kept saying, <em> ¡ </em> <em> Ay, caramba! </em> <em> ¡ </em> <em> Nosotros necesitamos un plan!”  </em></p><p>“It is good to always have a plan.”</p><p>And then the door opened and Narcissa naturally turned her full attention toward Hermione. Her body turned, her face lit up, and she had all but forgotten Andy. For once, Andy wasn’t entirely sure her little sister had complete control over her actions. Perhaps it was even a good thing, the older witch wasn’t sure. </p><p>And so Andy continued to watch and wait and listen and see. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Yes, yes, a short chapter. But was it a good chapter? </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] What’s your favorite tattoo? I’m so glad the purse bit made you laugh. I was pretty proud of that quick moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] Thank you! You’re awesome!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[homohistoricus] How on earth did you think of that name? Are you a science geek? I love science geeks. I am having a blast writing this fanfic and I desperately hope it shows in my writing. Living in the same building will come and it will be important,  I promise!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] That! Yes! Exactly! Thank you! I am trying very hard to build up these characters, and all the side characters, in their personalities and their experiences. I find that a solid foundation brings characters together with very little effort. I know it’s been long (and we’ve still a long way to go) but I really hope it will all be worth it in the end. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I’d be right there behind you, never you mind! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] You didn’t have to wait long. :-)</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dinner And Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>And then the door opened and Narcissa naturally turned her full attention toward Hermione. Her body turned, her face lit up, and she had all but forgotten Andy. For once, Andy wasn’t entirely sure her little sister had complete control over her actions. Perhaps it was even a good thing, the older witch wasn’t sure. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>And so Andy continued to watch and wait and listen and see. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, the food isn’t made with any type of magic?” Ron asked, once again looking over his shoulder toward the swinging kitchen doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muggles don’t use magic,” Hermione half laughed before scootching her seat forward. “I honestly don’t know how to make it any more simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, no, I get that, but, then, what does it taste like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, mate,” Harry laid a heavy hand on Ron’s shoulder, pushing him into his seat. “I’m sure the food will be just fine. Nothing like your Mum’s, but it will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron smiled, “No one cooks like Mum.” He picked up his menu and began reading through all the different choices. “What is lovage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took the menu from him and said, “Just get the lamb. You’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shrugged and began looking around the restaurant again. “These eclectic lights are barmy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Electric,” Harry corrected, looking over his own menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that’s what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting, Hermione?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other lamb,” She pointed at the menu to show a dish with lamb, mushrooms, and anchovies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded a few times before deciding on the risotto dish. The waiter came and they ordered, all clearly avoiding any type of liquor to go with their meals, and relaxed. Ron still commented on random things in the restaurant, like how the pictures weren’t moving but still seemed to follow him with their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their food was delivered, Harry lifted his glass of water high and toasted, “To 25 days sober!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Ron called out happily knocking his glass into Harry’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and joined her own glass in the toast. “To Ron’s new apartment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to Harry footing the bill!” Ron laughed, and the other two joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time dessert came along, Hermione had shared the beginning of her date with Tommy Maher in great detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you, Harry,” She pointed at him with a fork full of vanilla custard. “A warning should be sent to Ginny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cast a hurling hex on her broom before her next big game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry burst out laughing, luckily having just finished his bite of custard. Ron was not quite so lucky and ended up spitting water across the table. The action caused Harry to laugh harder and almost fall out of his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione noticed the anxious look in Ron’s eye, and a realization came to her. “Wait, it wasn’t, was it? You couldn’t have! Merlin’s beard, it was your idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shyly smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I thought it might make you laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him for several beats before bursting out in laughter, her guffaw so loud the waiters began to give them strange looks. Harry laughed along, and Ron finally relaxed into some giggles of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch wiped tears from her eyes and admitted to Ron, “That was actually a perfect prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron smiled and asked Hermione if she enjoyed any part of the dinner. Ron himself had had to sit through a dinner with Tommy Maher and it had taken over three hours. The brunette mused, a small smile seemed to light up her face. She felt a blush cover her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually saved a half-hour into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Harry asked. “By who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa and Draco,” Hermione fiddled with her fork before adding, “Narcissa managed to convince Tommy to leave of his own accord, and we had dinner together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had dinner with Draco?” Ron asked, his face flushed in either rage or embarrassment, Hermione wasn’t entirely sure which. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. The dinner ended soon after, and Ron left a little miffed, but Hermione figured he’d get over whatever was bothering him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry watched as Ginny climbed into bed next to him. Her hair had grown to well past her shoulders and was pulled back in a braid. He reached out and stroked the back of her neck, smiling as she hummed and leaned against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and said, “Really excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like there’s a story involved here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you remember how I said Ron wanted to use your name and set up Hermione on a blind date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we did.” Harry laughed. “They went out last week ago, and it was completely worth it. He set her up with Tommy Maher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled his girlfriend back into bed before she could escape to write up a howler. “Wait, wait, it gets better. Hermione went and, obviously, it didn’t work out. Tommy is just too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much of a prat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say loquacious but sure. He’s pretty inconsiderate.” The two shook their heads and smiled. “But she said Narcissa and Draco showed up and ended up breaking up the date. Tommy left and Hermione ate dinner with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, wait, Hermione had dinner with Draco?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded slowly before stopping. “Well, she had dinner with both of them. It wasn’t like a date with Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around Ginny. “Although, it may not be a horrible idea of Hermione to go on a real date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Draco. Draco is with Astoria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then with who?” Ginny asked, turning toward Harry and snuggling in close. “I’m pretty sure most people in our circle are taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, I was thinking about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always a great way to get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored Ginny’s commented and explained, “Susan Bones just recently broke up with Orla Quirke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you want them to rebound off each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny laughed as Harry began tickling her, she squirmed and tried to get away, but he pulled her close and kissed her neck. The younger witch sighed and pulled him in closer. The two sufficiently forgot what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I’ve never written anything that had Harry and Ginny together, but they are kind of a fun couple to write about. They’re both so laid back but also fiercely protective of their friends and family. I also enjoy Ginny’s temper, especially with Harry’s amused reactions. Also, the trio as friends is seriously golden.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m so giddy from all these reviews!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] Imaging Andy makes a hilarious face makes me laugh because I imagine Bellatrix making the same face!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] I’m so glad you love this story! I love it too; it’s a lot of fun to write.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] Haha, yeah, sorry about the short chapters, but at least they’re being written and posted quickly!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] AAAAWWWWW!!!! I shall have to try and beat it with an even better chapter. You’ll have to let me know if I ever succeed!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Humor is definitely the goal of this story. Next chapter will have some more budding relationship interactions, I promise.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Gina] I do not habla </b>
  <b>español </b>
  <b>so I hope I didn’t completely screw that one up! :-D</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[LuisaHoffman] I hope this remains to be your new favorite read and welcome to the party! Slow burn is still moving slow but it is moving. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Events, emotions, and feelings are so much fun to explore! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Haha! Hermione was being innocent but that’s not to say she didn’t figure out what she’d said a few hours after the fact, lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Parseltongues] Each chapter is setting up a different event, and (I’m hoping) it will all come together in beautiful ways.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Nifflers And Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Harry ignored Ginny’s comments and explained, “Susan Bones just recently broke up with Orla Quirke.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“So, you want them to rebound off each other?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ginny laughed as Harry began tickling her, she squirmed and tried to get away, but he pulled her close and kissed her neck. The younger witch sighed and pulled him in closer. The two sufficiently forgot what they were talking about.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is quite interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched Hermione closely as she balanced her way along the street curb. Hermione’s hair was well maintained, her outfit was matching and looked comfortable, and she was being surprisingly successful in her balancing act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s interesting how quickly things can change,” Narcissa stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were delivering baskets in Highgate, near Southwood Park. The weather was beautiful, making the two women move slowly along the quiet road. Hermione twisted around on her feet, keeping herself balanced on the curb, and smiled at Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s true, for some things. Or maybe it just feels quick once you realize it’s changed. Waiting for something to change takes forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled quaintly. “On that note, we can both agree.” Hermione smiled and waited for Narcissa to explain. “I most certainly felt the beginnings of our adventures to last several years while I waited for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and tapped one foot on top of the other. She finally lost her balance but was able to bounce back up from the pavement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine I was quite the struggle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To put it lightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde lifted her free hand and waved the apology away. “Never you mind that, it’s all in the past.” They moved a few more paces down the street before Narcissa added, “I must say I was ruminating on how many days it’s been since you last arrived hungover. I’m sure you don’t remember, as you were drinking quite heavily, but it’s been…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“32 days,” Hermione said with a broad grin. “Not that anyone is counting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say it’s been an eon, but I suppose you can be more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s important to keep track, to know. This way, if I do mess up and have to start over, I’ll know that I’ve done it before so I can do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stopped at the corner of Southwood Ave and Southwood Lawn Rd and turned back toward Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a strange way to look at things. Whatever gave you an idea like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled more to herself than to Narcissa and spoke to her feet. “It’s something I learned from Harry when we were in our third year. He, well, he conjured a full-bodied </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patronus </span>
  </em>
  <span>enabling him to fight off a hoard of over 100 dementors. He explained that he was able to do it because he’d already done it. Which is weird, I know, but it does make sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione looked up and saw the look of shock on Narcissa’s face, she felt urged to search their surroundings for danger. However, she quickly realized Narcissa was merely reacting to what Hermione had just said. Sometimes she forgot people didn’t honestly know how powerful Harry has always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be right,” Narcissa began to say, but Hermione quickly explained what happened in as much detail as she could recall. Hermione knew the truth barely mattered now, after everything that had happened, so she felt no reason to lie about the events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is honestly astonishing,” The older witch felt like she needed to sit down, but there were no benches in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We certainly were given more leeway than we probably should have,” Hermione started to explain, but Narcissa stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can perfectly believe Dumbledore allowed all of that to occur; that’s not what I find unbelievable. No, with the way the world was, we all allowed our children to experience far more than they ever should have.” She stood a little taller and held her hand over the bridge of her nose. “I am astonished Harry was able to perform such a complicated spell at such a young age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa continued her thoughts mostly to herself, but Hermione listened along. “Honestly, I always felt Harry was lifted up on some pedestal for unfair reasons, both unfair to him and to those who followed the Dark Lord. He was made out to be some unknown, some radical, someone capable of actually standing against the pureblood agenda. To know he was able to perform such magic, well, maybe he was a little more like the rumors led him to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry was capable of great magic,” Hermione agreed but added, “but that was because of his connection with Voldemort. He is still a great and powerful wizard but his strength as a child was heightened by Voldemort’s own strength.” She went back to walking along the curb of the road before adding, “You actually helped him regain his strength when he was weakest; you allowed him to find the time to heal after he lost that connection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione handed over the basket to Mrs. Plumbrook quickly but was still pulled into her home to meet her niffler. The small duck billed animal was rolling around on a pile of jewelry that seemed to shine as if it was polished regularly. As Mrs. Plumbrook, her hair a bright purple and her clothes a dark green causing her overall look to appear as a giant flower, was giving great detail about the proper way to care for a niffler, Hermione backed herself against the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in a stranger’s house wasn’t all that new for Hermione. Still, the young witch did find herself incredibly uncomfortable as she noted the vast amount of doxies seeming to inch their way into the room, almost appearing through the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open and Narcissa’s hand reached in, pulled Hermione back out, and slammed the door shut. The door opened again as Mrs. Plumbrook checked to see if everything was alright, but Narcissa quickly waved over her shoulder, making excuses for how many baskets they still had to deliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned the corner of Eversley and Harold Rd before Hermione burst out laughing. Narcissa shook her head and wondered aloud how Hermione kept getting herself into these situations. For her part, the younger brunette kept laughing in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the afternoon will be over in no time, and all the deliveries are complete,” Narcissa commented as Hermione’s laughter finally lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch looked down at her watch with surprise. “Is that really the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have somewhere you need to be?” There was a strange lilt in Narcissa’s voice that Hermione couldn’t quite pin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, why, yes, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked down at her feet, shyly. The action caused Narcissa’s cheeks to flare up slightly, which surprised the younger witch. She wondered what must be going through Narcissa’s head at that moment. Does she think Hermione has another date?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a meeting to attend.” The brunette clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A meeting for what?” The blonde was looking off in the distance now as if she was attempting to look uninterested in their conversation. The action reminded Hermione of the faces Draco would make while eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember three days ago when we had that conversation about me staying sober?” Hermione asked, attempting to clear up the air. When Narcissa nodded and turned back to her, the younger witch admitted, “I’ve been attending a muggle AA group. It’s a meeting where you go and talk about your problems with drinking and basically support one another in your struggles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed derisively, “I know what an AA meeting is, but why attend a muggle one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one knows who I am there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch started to say something but then held her tongue. In another instant, she asked, “May I attend a meeting with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, what? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to intrude; I am merely curious. I’m sorry, I overstepped. Go to your meeting. I’ll just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked around the small, wooden-decorated room with a circle of assorted color chair-cushions. She found the small room to be quite congested by the Thursday afternoon crowd of muggles. Honestly, muggles had no understanding of personal space. She was jostled twice before Hermione pulled her over to a seat in the back row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” The younger witch cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am perfectly relaxed; thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Tell that to your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down to see she had been running her fingernails over her thumb so fiercely there was a visible red line in her skin. She placed her hands, palms flat, against her dress, and looked about the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t they make the room bigger?” Narcissa asked under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed loudly, causing a few heads to swerve their way. The young witch waved at them and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa pouted but the meeting started before any more could be said. The meeting opened with a strange invocation, Hermione explained to be their prayer, before a host clarified how the rules worked. Fifteen minutes later, people began sharing stories, one after another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each story was filled with remorse and guilt, a few people made jokes, one or two people cried. Narcissa felt herself grow more and more uncomfortable as she listened to these people’s secrets. A part of her wanted to simply walk out, afraid she’ll hear something she honestly didn’t want to know. Then, almost suddenly, but probably more closely planned, Hermione stood up and shared her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to a private school where I was top of my class. I was on track to graduate with honors and eventually get a government job. I had a great group of friends, a real support chain, and we shared a lot of laughs. During my last year of school, there was a sweep of deaths. Several of my friends, some I’d even call family, were killed. There was an explosion and the school was destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The events that lead up to that destruction, and a few of the events afterward changed me, changed my friends. There came a day when I was face to face with my parents and they had no idea who I was. The look in their eyes was utterly blank; they could no longer recognize me. That was the day I stopped caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that happened, I believed that with enough education, you could solve any problem, get through any issue. If you had a problem, the solution could be found in a book. After that, I couldn’t sleep. I started to drink to forget, then I drank to avoid, and finally, I drank because I didn’t know any other way to face my day or my night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still struggle, my relationship with my parents is gone, but my friends are there for me. I’ve even met a few others.” Hermione looked over at Narcissa and gave a soft smile. “I honestly believe being sober is making me a better person; someone who, maybe one day, will be alright. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stared at Hermione, ignoring all the other stories of the night. She watched the young witch unabashed, seeing her almost for the first time. She was bursting with questions. She knew a lot of the answers because they were the same answers she would give but the one thing that stood out was Hermione’s parents. It was the first time Narcissa had even contemplated Hermione having parents, a ridiculous fault in her thoughts, but she couldn’t change her past presumptions. Muggles were rarely worth a thought in Narcissa’s mind, at least not as individuals. They existed and they were fine at a distance or in short interactions, but they were from a different world than she was. Hermione was not a muggle and yet she still had relationships with those that were. Muggles were still very much a part of her world. But was that even true? This was the first Hermione had mentioned her parents, and it was a description of their lack of relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting ended, the group dispersed, and Narcissa found herself following Hermione out of the strange Friends Meeting House and onto Martin’s Ln. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened with your parents?” Narcissa asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p><span>Hermione sighed but answered all the same. “I cast a complex </span><em><span>Obliviate</span></em> <span>charm on them before the war. Changed their identities, erased all memory of me, and sent them to Australia. That’s why they don’t remember who I am.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Narcissa began to ask more questions, but Hermione turned and looked at her. “I am a bit exhausted, would you mind if we don’t do this tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to agree, but Narcissa found herself nodding. “I understand and will let it go tonight. If you, well, if you have any problems, you will reach out to one of your friends, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, good evening, Narcissa.” And Hermione </span>
  <em>
    <span>disapparated.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A nice long chapter for you guys to read over. The next few chapters will all be direct interactions between Hermione and Narcissa, showing how much their friendship has grown. It’s good to have the two back together and to write up their dialogue. I do believe it will even become a bit more flirtatious over the next few chapters. Still a lot more to come!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] The girls are back together! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Hermione is still a bit innocent but the two will be realizing their interactions are more than just friends. It will happen, almost soon, lol. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[LuisaHoffman] I do love having readers hooked!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Guest] Haha! Sometimes cliches work out!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] I write this with pleasure!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Crying And Yelling Agreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa began to ask more questions, but Hermione turned and looked at her. “I am a bit exhausted, would you mind if we don’t do this tonight?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She didn’t want to agree, but Narcissa found herself nodding. “I understand and will let it go tonight. If you, well, if you have any problems, you will reach out to one of your friends, yes?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Of course, good evening, Narcissa.” And Hermione </b>
  <b>
    <em>disapparated.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sat at the kitchen counter, tapping out the tune of Teddy’s favorite dinosaur song against her teacup. Out of the 46 days of community service she had served, the brunette could count on one hand the amount of times she had arrived first. It was now edging past 6:30 AM and Narcissa still hadn’t shown up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy busied herself with her cleaning and Teddy ran around in circles until he fell over in a fit of giggles. Hermione continued to tap on her mug before subconsciously turning it iced cold. Shocked, she pushed the tea away, wondering when the last time she had done accidental magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tada!” Teddy yelled out from directly next to Hermione, who jumped, screamed, knocked the teacup off the counter, and fell out of the stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, are you ok, Hermione?” Teddy asked, his blue hair looming over the brunette’s face as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Narcissa asked. The blonde had entered the home at the same time Hermione screamed. She held her wand in her hand, ready for a fight. “Why are you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made her tea turn to ice!” Teddy yelled out before being quickly scolded, although with a mixture of compliment on his ability, and shushed back into his play room by Andy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached out her left hand while tucking her wand back in her dress pocket. Hermione grasped the hand, noted the scent of pine and vanilla, and allowed Narcissa to pull her to her feet. There was a strange, small part of Hermione that wanted to step into the older blonde’s arms once she found her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she shook off the ridiculous thought and asked, “Why are you late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overslept,” Narcissa replied, grabbing two baskets and turning toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your shoes are matching,” Hermione noted, grabbing the last basket. The two unceremoniously left the home, both forgetting to say goodbye to Andy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smirked. The younger witch figured she must also be remembering the day she had rushed in with mismatched shoes and a grumbling hangover. Today was different though; there was something else behind that smirk, something that made Hermione’s stomach flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, what are your parent’s names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The brunette tripped over her foot and whipped her head up at the blonde. Narcissa simply kept walking, not giving Hermione a second glance. “Why? Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two people who raised you, the ones known as parents. Well, unless muggles call them something different during the daytime.” Hermione listened to the older witch speak but all she heard was the snark and sarcasm etched in the words. “Your mum and da, your ancestors, originators, begetters. Those that came before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew Narcissa was playing with her and that made her all the angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know their names?” Her voice was deep and agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned back to her slowly, realizing for the first time that the brunette was genuinely upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to cause you more harm, dear. I simply wanted to know more about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to ask me about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” This time Narcissa paused and looked over at Hermione. She waited a moment before taking several large strides over to the shorter woman. “I want to learn about them, and you. I wish to know what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. “I don’t like talking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” The blonde reached out and cupped Hermione’s face in her hand. The brunette couldn’t help but lean into the comforting hand. “Have you spoken to anyone else about what happened? Besides your group? Anyone that may know the truth in it all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione signed and nodded, her face still in Narcissa’s palm. “Harry and Ron both know, obviously, but they don’t know how to help. I, I tried to talk to Molly and also to Andy, I thought maybe, but no, they were both so angry.” Hermione’s words were lost in sobs as she attempted to relive some of the hardest points in her life. “Harry and Ron wanted to help but they didn’t know who else could help. We didn’t know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger woman leaned into Narcissa, closing her eyes against the blonde’s shoulder. After a few beats, she felt arms wrapped around her and soft words of reassurance. She wasn’t sure what the words were, but she knew they included understanding and acceptance. It was almost too much to handle, and Hermione cried all the harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the late afternoon, Andy was sitting on the couch enjoying a cuppa while Teddy took his nap. The intrusion from her younger sister was not on her to-do list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy looked up at the perfectly poised, taller than normal, skillfully put together, version of Narcissa. The blonde had her hands on her hips and her lips in a straight, very angry, line. It was the eyes that told Andy everything she needed to know. Narcissa was hurt on someone else’s behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened often in their days at Hogwarts, when Bella would bully a boy Narcissa liked or an older student who attempted to outsmart the eldest of the sisters but Bella reacted too venomously. It happened when Regulus and Andy fought over who was the better flyer and Narcissa attempted to alleviate the tension. It happened when Cygnus brought home a gift for Bella but not for Andy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all these times, and so many more, Narcissa would approach the bully, the arguer, or the boaster and demanded retribution for the injured party. During the wars, Andy had wondered often if Narcissa had in fact lost that aspect of her personality. The actions she went through to protect her son, though, showed it never wavered. Perhaps she got lost a few times but never stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even realize the damage you were a part of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy had been silent for too long, inspecting her sister's anger. She blinked and asked, “What are you talking about? Or rather, who are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course.” Andy nodded, the realization that the only common denominators between her and her sister consisted of Draco and Hermione. “What did I do to Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What didn’t you do! How could you treat her the way you did when she came to you for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help?” Andy was genuinely confused at this point. “When did Hermione come to me for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the second war; she came asking for help in regard to her parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Andy nodded and found her own anger. “Yes, the parents she </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviated</span>
  </em>
  <span> so thoroughly the spell couldn’t be reversed. Do you understand that? She took away all memories of herself from her parents. Can you even imagine? If Nymphadora had ever even thought of doing that to me and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Narcissa demanded, raising her hands over her head in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?!” Andy jumped from her seat, almost knocking her tea from the table. “So what?! What kind of person does that? The very idea that she believed she had the right to take those memories?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were standing toe to toe yelling back and forth for several minutes when something Narcissa said finally made its way to Andy’s ears and into her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if you agree with me then why are we having this argument?” Andy asked, taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change what she’s done but you have the power to help her fix her mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy deflated. She saw the concern in her baby sister’s eyes and realized her own mistakes. “You’re right. Arguing with her now about what she should have done won’t change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you propose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that summer we spent in Fenghuang? Mother and Auntie Walburga met with an old wizard there. I tried to find his name in my files but I still haven’t unpacked everything. I need your help in finding him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A little more flirtation, a little more trust/friendship building, and a whole lot of moving plotline. I also have a present surprise for you in the next chapter, so stay tuned!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] ::Hands over box of tissues:: It gets worse before it gets better but it always gets better. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] I am trying to amp up the flirting and promise they will have more reasons to do so very soon. Very soon indeed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Definitely not Narcissa! Hah! I thought the same about Hermione. She did the research, for sure!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] You greatly underestimate my abilities to write sexy times. I will have to correct that. ;-)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Not quite a romantic light yet, but definitely as someone she cares for.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[persephones_flower] How about we just jump to a date? Maybe you’ll have to wait and see!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] I almost want to keep them cute and clueless...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Celebration And Sale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Andy deflated. She saw the concern in her baby sister’s eyes and realized her own mistakes. “You’re right. Arguing with her now about what she should have done won’t change anything.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Exactly.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, what do you propose?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you remember that summer we spent in Fenghuang? Mother and Auntie Walburga met with an old wizard there. I tried to find his name in my files but I still haven’t unpacked everything. I need your help in finding him.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the second location you’ve walked by today. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Hermione grabbed at Narcissa’s wrist and pulled her back to the entrance of The Ginger Pig Cafe on Hoxton. “As I said earlier, the delivery is in the flat just above the cafe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. My apologies. My mind is somewhere else today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve noticed you’ve been like that for the last few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize. Who is the name here? Mrs. Cabbage? Well, isn’t that ironic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched Narcissa while she delivered the basket. Mrs. Cabbage was quite blind and deaf and kept asking who it was while leaning ridiculously close into the blonde. Twice she denied ordering delivery of kittens. Hermione smiled while Narcissa attempted to explain the delivery while remaining calm, sincere, and even sweet. Hermione realized her thought was true, the blonde was incredibly sweet. It was in her smile, her voice, and her scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch felt warm and realized she was blushing. She turned away once Narcissa was able to pass along the basket and the two made their way back outside. It was overcast and damp but the rain hadn’t fallen on them all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should celebrate,” Hermione said, looking up and down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, our 50th day is now complete!” Hermione explained, smiling up at the blonde. “We could go to a cafe and get a cuppa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled back, almost reflexively. It was that shy smile Hermione absolutely loved. “I do believe that’s a fine idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch’s smile grew and she almost laughed at the response. “I’ll be honest, I’m a bit surprised you agreed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shyly, Narcissa looked away, pretending to search the street for something. “I may have surprised myself a bit.” She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and pointed down the road. “I believe there’s a nice cafe down that way. How does that sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched as the older witch slowly turned back to her. Her eyes were shining so blue in the overcast air the brunette almost felt like she was experiencing a fresh breath of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paula’s cafe had been around for years, although owned by several different witches. It had a running gag that the food only tasted good if the cafe was run by a widow. Luckily, there were plenty lining up to take over whenever one died or found love again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa hadn’t been in the cafe since she had attended Hogwarts. Back then it had been run by a tall woman with striking long black hair. When they entered today, there was a short, chubby, red-faced woman bustling around. Most of the tables were full, so the two witches found themselves sitting right up against the front windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes, while Hermione looked over the menu for something to munch on, Narcissa watched out the window. The streets were quite bare for the early afternoon but there was enough entertainment to keep her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large family of five made their way across the busy road, the smallest boy tripping over his own feet but managing to stay upright. Two men walked quickly by, their hands clasped together, while arguing about the cost of their rent. A woman offered her sweatshirt to an elderly woman who was shivering against the cool afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you share an order of onion rings? I hear they're amazing here.” Hermione’s voice broke Narcissa away from her people watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those things are awfully bad for you.” She mused, taking a sip from a glass of water she hadn’t noticed before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mine.” Hermione gestured toward another glass next to Narcissa’s right arm. “That one is supposed to be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, I didn’t realize it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I just thought you should know since I had already drunk from it. I know how some people are about sharing drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve never minded,” Narcissa said flippantly before realizing it was most likely Hermione who did care. Before she could apologize again, the brunette clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care either but Ginny has a huge problem with people taking sips from her drinks or stealing food from her plate. I don’t think it’s a germ issue, more so a repercussion from having to fend off six brothers from stealing her stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, I always forget just how many Weasley’s there really are in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another one on the way! George and Angelina are expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued to discuss the Weasley family tree, mostly with Hermione explaining who was who while Narcissa tried to keep the names straight. The waitress came and took their order, two cups of tea, and an order of onion rings, and Hermione left to use the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she walked to the back of the cafe, the door opened and a tall, young man came in with a stack of books almost toppling over. Narcissa got up to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, I honestly thought I was going to lose them all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Narcissa took a few of the books from the top of the pile and placed them on her table as all the others were occupied. She looked them over, noting the titles. “Are you taking an herbology class? Are you in Hogwarts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man laughed and placed the rest of the books on the table. “I wish! Hogwarts was a breeze compared to these finals, even during seventh year. Oh! Narcissa Malfoy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked back up at the young man, not recognizing who he was but used to many people knowing her. “Black, but yes, that’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Hermione here?” The man turned to look around the rest of the cafe. “You two are working together, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, she is and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neville!” Hermione’s voice carried from the back of the cafe, the young brunette taking long strides in her excitement. “It’s been too long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was momentarily startled at the smile and excitement in Hermione’s eyes. A part of her chest hurt in what appeared to be a reaction from knowing Hermione’s happiness wasn’t directed at her. Before she had time to contemplate the feeling, the name of the man came to her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neville Longbottom? Frank and Alice’s boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa flushed, unsure what to say or do. Should she apologize? Should she grovel? Should she run away? She wasn’t there but she had heard the stories, heard Bellatrix boast about her accomplishments over the Longbottoms. Regardless of her own involvement, Narcissa most certainly felt a level of responsibility toward what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” The young man reached out and touched her wrist. “Well, it’s not but it’s also not your burden to carry. What’s done is done. The only way we can all move forward is to learn from the past, accept it as truth, and do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa asked to be excused and escaped into the toilet for several beats.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like, working with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot stranger than I ever thought it would be.” Hermione admitted the words but also added, “I was consumed by so much fear and regret it took me weeks to realize she was a real person, another victim of the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say she was a victim.” Neville nodded to himself. He had ordered a tea and joined the table Hermione and Narcissa had commandeered. They were waiting for Narcissa to return which left Neville plenty of time to question Hermione. “Still, she does seem to be a genuinely nice person,” Neville explained how she helped with his books. “It’s almost unnerving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed in agreement, which was the scene Narcissa came back to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what have you been up to Narcissa?” Neville asked once the blonde had settled and took a sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It appears you and Hermione have become quite friendly. Any friend of Hermione is a friend of mine, so my interest is genuine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I recently sold Malfoy Manor,” Narcissa answered slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost forgot you were putting that up for market. How did the sale go?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. It was sold to a muggle historian who…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sold Malfoy Manor to a muggle?!” Hermione screeched out, causing a bit of a scene in the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville smirked. He had read about the sale in the paper and even spoken to Harry about it. The fact that Hermione didn’t know all the details actually amused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched while Narcissa raised an eyebrow and slowly, quietly replied, “I did so after several very thorough run-throughs by Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, the foremost expert Curse-Breakers in their field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione deflated, the cafe went back to business. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, indeed.” Narcissa mused while rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville laughed quietly at the interaction before turning to Hermione. “What about you? Anything you’re working on? Do you have plans for once you’re done with the community service?” He noted how Narcissa perked up at the topic, apparently, the two hadn’t discussed it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, nothing really. I mean, I have a few options. No, I’m not working on anything now. I just, I’m not sure about it.” Hermione tripped over her words and seemed very ambivalent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure about what exactly?” Narcissa asked, leaning in with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione played with her cup, rubbing her fingers along the edges. “Kingsley offered me a job at the Ministry, back when the war ended. He actually sent me an owl the other night letting me know it’s still waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful!” Both Neville and Narcissa exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A little more flirting and technically a friend date. That counts right? I do believe they are both starting to notice each other in a new light as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Protective partners are a lot of fun to write. Narcissa is currently working very hard behind the scenes to help her new friend.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] I think your reviews are wonderful! And yes, I have a playlist for every fanfic I’ve written (sometimes two because the story changes) and I listen to them while writing. The side characters are very important to me and I’m hoping to give them the justice they deserve while still focusing on my main pair. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Hermione will learn not to underestimate the lengths Narcissa will go to for those she cares for, never you fear!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Flats And Trinkets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not sure about what exactly?” Narcissa asked, leaning in with interest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione played with her cup, rubbing her fingers along the edges. “Kingsley offered me a job at the Ministry, back when the war ended. He actually sent me an owl the other night letting me know it’s still waiting for me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That’s wonderful!” Both Neville and Narcissa exclaimed. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did Kingsley first approach you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just after the war, maybe a month or so after. It was at the same time he offered Harry and Ron Auror training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you take it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went back to Hogwarts and took an accelerated version of my last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he not wait for you to finish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did, he sent me a new offer a week after I graduated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you take it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was already drinking a bottle of wine a day and finishing off several pints each night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa paused in her questioning realizing just how blunt she was being. It really wasn’t her place to question Hermione this way but she had a lot of trouble holding back her curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a quick moment to look around and realized they were on Kingsmead Way turning toward the water. They were a block away from her flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde, waiting to see what was going to happen next, followed Hermione down the block and up to her building. The brunette then held the door open for Narcissa and waved her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I live here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed, “I, well, I figured it out a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned toward the younger witch and raised an eyebrow. “Have you been stalking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” The brunette laughed. She shook her head, her long curls hitting softly against her face. “I live here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, on the top floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I didn’t say anything before.” Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling very shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flat, can I see your flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” The younger witch squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa raised her eyebrow again, then realized her question and blushed slightly. “I’m sorry, I was just curious, it was silly. I wanted to see the top story. The view must be amazing. Nevermind, I’ll say goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde turned and walked to the elevator door, pushing the button multiple items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione must have noticed the red-tinge around the older witch’s face because she walked up to Narissa with a bold smile. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions. I just, well, nevermind what I thought. Sure, come on up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch turned slowly toward Hermione but didn’t say anything. The two shared a small smile when the elevator door opened and Hermione picked the 13th floor. Leisurely, Narcissa followed the brunette out of the elevator and down the hall. When Hermione opened the door to her flat, Narcissa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even see the view!” The older witch laughed even more, stepping into the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up and noted the stack of books and closed curtains. When was the last time she had opened those curtains?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached for her wand, flicked her wrist and wordless moved the books and opened the curtains. She walked straight through the now opened doors and looked out over the evening sky. The sun was beginning to set and the light over the Hackney Marshes was glorious. Her smile must have reached from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is marvelous,” The older witch said, mostly to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something spectacular,” Came the reply. Narcissa turned to Hermione and noted the younger witch was standing a few steps behind her but staring at her instead of the sky. She blushed again and walked back into the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around she saw piles of books, bookshelves full of books, and an assortment of journals and scrolls scattered on counter space and seating areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rumors about you certainly don’t disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What rumors?!” Hermione asked, searching her flat for something damning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed and waved her hand out at the scattered mess. “You certainly love to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hermione blushed slightly, “I find information to be helpful. Now that I’ve stopped drinking, I seem to have a lot more hours to my day. And to my nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch followed Hermione’s eyes toward an open bedroom. Inside there were even more books scattered around the bed, side table, and a few on the floor. Hermione waved her wand and the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” The older witch began, searching the room for something to focus on. It was the same setup as her own flat, a large living room which connected to the open kitchen. There were now three closed doors, one to Hermione’s bedroom, one to the bathroom, and one to the second bedroom. “Tell me about this.” She walked toward a large fang in a glass case. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a basilisk fang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa blinked a few times before sending a questioning look toward Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch laughed and added, “Yes, that basilisk. After Harry killed it during our second year, the corpse was just left down in the dungeon. Merlin knows why, but it ended up being helpful so I’m not complaining. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and I actually grabbed it and used the fang to destroy Helga Hufflepuff’s cup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really did steal the cup from Bella’s vault,” Narcissa said in awe. “I honestly wasn’t sure.” She turned back to see Hermione showing a sour look on her face. She quickly changed the subject. “How about this?” She pointed to a strange-looking pin on one of the bookshelves. “Spew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “I tried to free all house-elves while I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I know, it’s a horrible name. Besides, I only ever got anywhere with Dobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stirred at the name before quietly commenting. “He was a good house-elf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch tilted her head but slowly nodded. “The best.” She pointed toward a small jar of sand and added, “That’s from his gravesite. He’s buried at Shell Cottage, out in Tinworth. It’s beautiful there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde cleared her throat and searched the flat for something else. There were several odd nicknacks that she couldn’t even begin to question, including a few copies of The Quibbler. Instead, she focused on a toy tucked in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a tricycle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed again and went over to the small metal toy. “It is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s broken,” Narcissa stated matter of factly. She wanted to offer to fix it but honestly, she wasn’t sure what the point would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, Grawp was never very delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a friend of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if those are the exact words I would use. I mean, he is very friendly, for a giant..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A giant?!” If Narcissa dropped her wand. She wasn’t sure if she had ever dropped her wand in all her life but the idea of Hermione talking about being friends with a giant simply made her lose all sensible action. She was even at a complete loss of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t quite the reaction I was expecting however it also wasn’t the most extreme.” Hermione reached down and picked up the white colored wand, handing the hardwood over to the blonde. When their hands touched, the wand sparked and Narcissa felt warm, like she was swimming in a warm bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch pulled her hand back and quickly tucked her wand back in her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Hermione asked but Narcissa changed the subject. She didn’t want to think about Hermione possibly experiencing the same warmth from her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The corsage on this bookshelf, what is that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The corsage here, the magically preserved flowers.” Narcissa touched the soft pink petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione, finally realizing Narcissa was not going to answer her original question, crossed her arms and roughly replied, “Those are gentle Hermione roses. Ron got them for me on our first date. I guess I just haven’t had the time to throw them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you?” Narcissa asked. “They’re beautiful and I’m sure they were given to you with love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we broke up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does breaking up mean you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled sadly, “I don’t think so. I think holding onto the good from a relationship is important. I think things change and people grow apart, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with remembering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch smiled and nodded once, a quick, sure nod. Soon after, the two parted ways. Narcissa said her goodnights, walked out the door, down the hall, into the elevator, down three floors and across the hall to her own flat. She opened the door, checked her wards, changed, climbed into bed, and reached out for her wand on her side table. She held the hard beech wood and closed her eyes, trying desperately to bring back that warmth Hermione had brought her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A short chapter but a sweet chapter. Full of fluff and flirt. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] I don’t know if this story fixes all the bad in the world but I’ll take the compliment when it comes to your daily life. I hope school is keeping you safe and teaching you lots of important things! Hermione’s definition of fun is getting top marks.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saiorse820] So much more blushing in this chapter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I loved that line! Thank you so much for loving it as well. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[1-2-3] I hope you adore this chapter even more. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] LMAO! I didn’t even fully make that connection. Instead I’m over here like, of course they ordered tea, that’s all Brits drink, right? Hahaha!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Well duh! Everything that has to do with the supernatural is actually old magic. ::smiles::</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dates And Desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa smiled sadly, “I don’t think so. I think holding onto the good from a relationship is important. I think things change and people grow apart, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with remembering.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The younger witch smiled and nodded once, a quick, sure nod. Soon after, the two parted ways. Narcissa said her goodnights, walked out the door, down the hall, into the elevator, down three floors and across the hall to her own flat. She opened the door, checked her wards, changed, climbed into bed, and reached out for her wand on her side table. She held the hard beech wood and closed her eyes, trying desperately to bring back that warmth Hermione had brought her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know how I end up in these situations,” Hermione whined as they made their way through Hornchurch. She turned down Bruce Ave and started watching the house numbers. “I should have just said no but I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse. Now I’m stuck in it. And I don’t want to be rude, or anything, but I just don’t think it’s a good match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched the shorter witch as she wandered down the streets and chattered on. Hermione noticed the blonde’s close examination and blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean, right?” The brunette asked, turning toward the older witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” Narcissa said with a smile. “You have yet to tell me what you’ve gotten yourself into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed harder and looked down at the basket in her hands. “I’ve been set up on another date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another blind date?” Narcissa turned to search the road, the same gesture she always does when trying not to seem interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a little warm at the realization that Narcissa did care about who she was dating. “Susan Bones, she was a student at Hogwarts, same year as us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Related to the late Amelia?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was her aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amelia was quite the catch; is Susan not of the same caliber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that she’s not pretty, she is. Maybe I’m a little tired of redheads, though.” The younger witch mused. “Susan has a lot of personality for being so bland. I guess that’s the best way to put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched Hermione closely, opened her mouth once, closed it, then turned back to the road. They walked for a few more paces before the older witch finally admitted. “I’ve been set up on a date of my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” Hermione immediately realized just how loudly she had asked that question and slapped a hand over her mouth. Feeling quite embarrassed of her outburst, she quietly asked, “Who is it you’re seeing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t a clue,” Narcissa admitted, ignoring Hermione’s behavior. The younger witch wasn’t sure if she was grateful or confused by her disregard. “I’ll admit I allowed Draco to set things up. We are supposed to meet tomorrow night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Hermione’s eyes sparkled with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled at the mischievous look. “Why do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My date with Susan is tomorrow. Perhaps we can help each other out, just like you helped me with my last blind date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch didn’t hesitate when she nodded. “What do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant was dark overall but magical lights danced amongst the vines covering the walls and ceiling. The atmosphere was extremely romantic and heightened Hermione’s anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a large gulp of her water and wished desperately to reach across the table and guzzle down Susan’s wine. The witch was droning on about something to do with secretarial work at a potions shop in Bradford but Hermione honestly couldn’t find the strength to engage. She twisted her head around, searching the restaurant for any sign of blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the pappardelle is good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The brunette asked sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan laughed and repeated the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been one for pasta,” Hermione replied shyly. “I’m sorry, I’m not being the best date, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Susan reached out and patted Hermione’s hand. “We’re not a very good match.” She agreed. “I don’t know what Harry was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tipped her head to the side and asked, “But you picked such a romantic restaurant. I mean, isn’t that literally the tag line of this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been to Clos Maggiore. My ex, Orla, always said we’d go but for one reason or another, it never happened. To be honest, I agreed to the date because I figured we could catch up. It’s not like we’re in the same circles to run into one another often.” Susan shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at the bright lights and added, “It is quite magical here; it reminds me of the first time we saw the Great Hall and you leaned over to me and explained how the ceiling was enchanted with the night sky. Do you remember that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, realizing it was Susan she had said that to. At that point on, Hermione lightened up a bit and enjoyed her meal with Susan. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting across the table from Ratih Zabini was not how Narcissa expected to be spending her night. She knew something must have gone terribly wrong with Draco’s planning to have this be her date. Perhaps he had someone back out and asked Blaise for help. He would do something that foolish instead of just canceling the whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they first met at the restaurant, Ratih was every bit as glamorous as she had been back in Hogwarts, perhaps even more so. However, knowing her history made Narcissa’s skin crawl. She had no interest in being one of the many disappearing acts of Ratih’s long list of exes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The menu is a sorry sight tonight; I wonder what the chef has up his sleeve.” The dark-skinned woman’s voice drawled in a fake disappointment. Or perhaps her attitude was real and Ratih truly did find everything to be below her expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa internally rolled her eyes at the idea but instead said, “Bothering a chef always leads to a distrustful meal. Let's order the pappardelle; I hear the truffles are especially delicious this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re right,” Ratih smiled, another fake emotion. Narcissa held herself from shivering. The idea of truffles being in season in the summer, really, this woman would simply agree with anything Narcissa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde slowly moved her view across the darkly lit room. They were in a darker corner, somewhat separate from the rest of the dinners, which made it quite hard to find Hermione amongst the packed tables. To bid her time, Narcissa made sure to ask Ratih questions about herself, allowing the woman to prattle on about materialistic and superficial issues in a seemingly downward spiral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meal was delivered at the same time Narcissa heard the laugh. It was like a chorus, a song of joy filling the room with its own type of music. She knew that laugh anywhere. She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You truly are beautiful,” Ratih said, bringing Narcissa’s attention back to her date. “We would look amazing together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s smile immediately dropped and she realized she couldn’t continue the act. She didn’t want to be there, at least not with Ratih.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached across the table and grabbed Ratih’s hand. “There comes a time in one's life when they realize they do not have the things they need. It’s not about money or social status or other ideologies we have been indoctrinated with. It’s about love.” Narcissa waited to see if Ratih showed any reaction to her words; the woman’s eye didn’t even dilate. “Ratih, I wish the best for you, but I’m not prepared to provide it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the table, Narcissa thanked Ratih for the lovely evening and turned toward the door. Before she made it, Hermione walked up to her, smile as bright as the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about some dessert?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 11 PM when Daphne left the theatre performance of Art. Dating a stagehand meant a lot more late nights than she was used to but Archie loved the muggle magic of theatre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way into Clos Maggiore, saying high to the maitre d as she passed by. After eating at the restaurant for nearly every dinner in the last three weeks, Daphne had become quite close with the employees and was able to secure a reserved seat just past the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde wound her way toward the back and dropped down into the chair near the fireplace, which had a heating ward on it. The colors danced across the room without adding any heat, so Daphne loved being near the roaring fire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked the menu quickly but knew she was going to order the banana cake. The waitress took her order and left a Yaka Hula Hickey Dula, Daphne’s new favorite cocktail, which the bartender had made when he saw the blonde walk through the door. She smiled at him and waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Daphne saw the two women, sitting very close together up at the bar. They were laughing, chatting, touching each other's arms, and sharing a chocolate cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Daphne thought to herself. “When did Narcissa and Hermione start dating? What an interesting pair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I have no doubts y’all enjoyed this one but I don't mind you tell me all about it. Sidenote: In the movie, Hermione told Pansy about the ceiling, but Susan was right behind them. So yeah, that detail was changed for my story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] I hope you still got your errands done! Was there any more swooning? Because there’s going to be some more swoon worth things to come.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] Warm indeed, a magical warm, a warm that exists only when a wand accepts a user. And it looks like Narcissa has decided what she wants as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] I agree that Narcissa is incredibly inquisitive and that her interest is very much in Hermione. Hermione will be returning the favor soon, just wait a little bit longer.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] You thought there was progress in the last chapter! Just wait for what’s to come. Writing Narcissa is always a joy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] ::sparkle:: ::sparkle::</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Trust me, the slow and steady method was, is, and will be worth it. I think we can all agree without a doubt that Narcissa knows who she wants now. The next step is figuring out how to get it.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Graduations And Comparisons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>It was then Daphne saw the two women, sitting very close together up at the bar. They were laughing, chatting, touching each other's arms, and sharing a chocolate cake. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Huh,” Daphne thought to herself. “When did Narcissa and Hermione start dating? What an interesting pair.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stretched slowly, arms reaching up into the air as if she could climb into a cloud. Narcissa looked away, all too aware of where her eyes were resting. It was a cooler day, a bit overcast, and a wind that didn’t seem to want to calm down. They finished delivering their baskets and were about to say their goodbyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa did not want to say goodbye. Something was different between them and she didn’t want to admit to it but she also didn’t want it to slip through her hands. Ever since they went out to tea a few days before, ever since Hermione had brought forth a warmth in the blonde she thought had been extinguished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the restaurant, the older witch thought she may have seen that same shimmer, that same excitement, that same enjoyment in Hermione’s eyes. However, while they delivered their baskets, day after day, and said their goodbyes, Narcissa felt she may be alone in her feelings. She shouldn’t dwell on them anyway, they were ridiculous and foolhardy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to do something today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Narcissa couldn’t believe what she had heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled, it made Narcissa want to melt. She seriously needed to get control over her reactions. She felt like a schoolgirl with a crush on someone unattainable. Like when she had gotten that ridiculous crush on her teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I showed you my flat the other day, why don’t you return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to come to my flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you normally invite yourself over to others’ homes?” Narcissa asked, trying to hold back the smile that wanted to come through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when they take forever to do it themselves.” Hermione laughed. “Honestly, I’ve been curious ever since I found out you lived in my building!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, on day 55 of their community service, Narcissa led Hermione home to show off her flat. To allow the brunette into her home, to touch her things, and to leave her scent, her glorious scent. Yes, day 55. Only 70 more days of seeing Hermione every single day. Narcissa felt exhausted just thinking about it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was practically bouncing on her heels. She couldn’t believe it actually worked! She was going to get to see Narcissa’s flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette stopped in her step and almost tripped. She waved Narcissa’s worry away and made sure to keep up with the long strides. Narcissa was nervous, that much was obvious. Was it because the flat would be so much smaller than her grand manor? The blonde had grown up in wealth, maybe she was worried about what Hermione would think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch then snorted, which she quickly covered with a cough. Of course, that was ridiculous. Narcissa had even mentioned her flat was the same as Hermione’s so why would the size be a level of concern? Unless maybe the blonde was a closet messy person! Hermione’s eyes grew large before she shook her head again. That couldn’t be it. Hermione was by no means dirty but her stacks of books and trinkets definitely made her place look out of sorts. And besides, there was no way someone that well dressed and smelling that good, could be that messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought back over the last few days and wondered if there was something that may be bothering the older witch. She thought about their last few deliveries. There was that one wizard who tried to hex Hermione, but Narcissa had simply cast </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti</span>
  </em>
  <span> and doused the old man with cold water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tried to think of anything else that went wrong but all her memories were wonderful. The lovely night they spent eating chocolate cake, the days they spent traveling all over London, the tea they had with Neville. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that reminds me,” Hermione said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Narcissa asked while holding the door open for Hermione. They had arrived home so quickly Hermione hadn’t even noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Neville is having a graduation party. It’s partially for his graduation but also a congratulations party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the congratulations for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s taking over the position of Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He got his acceptance letter directly after his graduation certificate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is wonderful news,” Narcissa smiled and pressed the elevator button. “Is Professor Sprout retiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes in another year or so. She’ll be helping him adjust to everything and then she’ll still be the Head of Hufflepuff until they find a replacement. Right now, their only option is Professor Truman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I recognize that name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Gabriel Truman, he’s the new DA teacher and a previous Hufflepuff. He’s a great fit, just a little new so they’re giving him time to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed lightly. “Is the position still jinxed, as they say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled in return, “I guess she shall wait and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped out of the elevator and onto the tenth floor. Hermione followed on Narcissa’s heels until they reached her door. With a quick flourish of her wand, Narcissa opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing Hermione to enter first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into a simplified version of her own flat. The rooms were all there, she noted as she walked all the way in. The bedroom door was closed, as was the bathroom but the second bedroom held a desk and chair as well as several large plants. The living room and kitchen held simple furniture and a few appliances on the counter. The main focus of the entire place was the balcony, open with a table and one chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put a ward over the balcony so no rain or wind would ever come through but you still get the smells of the fresh air and a lot of the noise of the marsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must really love the view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not quite the same as yours but yes. It was the view that drew me to this building. I love the noises and I love watching the people as they scatter around in their day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose. “I much prefer the quiet tranquility of my library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed and smiled. Hermione was surprised by how much the older witch’s skin was glowing. It reminded her of when she handed Narcissa her wand and how warm everything had felt. She shivered as if she had suddenly grown cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch looked around the room and noticed a few personal items. There were several pictures of Draco, in all stages of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a flyer right from the start, wasn’t he?” Hermione asked, holding up a small frame sitting atop a cabinet between the couch and the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco was flying before he was running.” Narcissa gently took the photo from Hermione and smiled down at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione noticed another framed picture on the same cabinet. “Remembering the good times?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s smile dimmed but still held at her eyes. “It was our wedding day and he looked so dashing, like a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved a happy ending.” The words surprised them both; Hermione didn’t even remember thinking them before they slipped out of her mouth. They were suddenly standing so close to one another that Hermione felt magnetically pulled toward the blonde. She longed to reach out and grab her hand, to feel her warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. The two women jumped apart as if struck by lightning. Narcissa walked over to the balcony and took the letter wrapped around the large owl’s foot. It chirped twice before jumping off the table and flying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that odd,” Narcissa murmured before grabbing a quill from the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch waved her hand in the air and said flippantly, “An invitation to Neville’s graduation/celebration party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wonderful!” Hermione said excitedly. “We can go together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I wasn’t planning on attending.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re not exactly close. I only met the man once, that I recall. Not to mention…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it then, just come.” Hermione cut the woman off. “Don’t think so much about it. When was the last time you went to a celebration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa straightened and seemed to think hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Hermione said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Don’t worry, we’ll have a wonderful time. And if we don’t, I can sneak us out.” She laughed and twirled away, suddenly feeling very nervous, like she had just planned a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I wonder what rumors may grow from the two attending a party together. Not really, I know exactly how it’s going to play out, and let me just tell you - I’m very excited. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] The “not date” was the tea, which was interrupted by Neville. But it also could have been their shared dessert. Or you could say it was the two of them attending Neville’s party, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I don’t like writing coming out stories or sexuality drama. I much prefer everyone to just treat relationships like relationships. You know, as if love really was love. Maybe some drama will hit at the party? You know, since everyone will be there? Hehe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] Haha, I’m glad! Maybe a little less swoon worthy in this chapter but we almost have these two together. Almost.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] I also love the two together, especially now that they’re paying more attention to one another. Hahaha! “Just kiss already!” I’m thinking that may be a fun line for Andy… Maybe after she bakes a chocolate cake…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] A Yaka Hula Hickey Dula is a rum and pineapple martini. It was named after a Hawaiian love song that I’m pretty sure was sung by a white guy that wore blackface. Apparently some southerners also say Yaka Hula as a curse. So yes, it does exist, lol. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I hope there were party hats. And Daphne is Astoria’s older sister, so you know Draco is going to learn some hard truth about his mother, real soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Yeah, Hermione is a bit of a pushover when it comes to the dating agenda. Honestly, I think she just didn’t want Susan to feel bad. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Oh rumours are definitely going to spread. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Loveless00] Wait no longer!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Parties And Rumors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well, we’re not exactly close. I only met the man once, that I recall. Not to mention…”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t mention it then, just come.” Hermione cut the woman off. “Don’t think so much about it. When was the last time you went to a celebration?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa straightened and seemed to think hard. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Exactly,” Hermione said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Don’t worry, we’ll have a wonderful time. And if we don’t, I can sneak us out.” She laughed and twirled away, suddenly feeling very nervous, like she had just planned a date.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What am I doing here? Narcissa thought to herself as she waited outside the Leaky Cauldron where Neville’s party was being hosted. Neville Longbottom, the only son of Alice and Frank Longbottom. The two Order of the Phoenix members whom her older sister cursed into complete insanity. How did she find herself in this situation? The war was over but that didn’t mean everyone stood around holding hands and wishing the best for each other, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand slipped into hers and gave a quick squeeze of reassurance. Narcissa looked over to see Hermione smiling up at her in general encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other problem. Hermione was so incredibly sweet and considerate and willing to not only interact with Narcissa every day but also seemed to want to be around her. And that smile. Narcissa felt the edges of her own lips pull up as they longed to match the smile with her own. Her lips begged to mimic the ones before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open and a very enthusiastic blonde girl stood on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione!” The blonde stepped through and held the younger witch in a tight embrace. “And you brought Narcissa!” She exclaimed but wisely decided not to pull the blonde into a hug of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah, you look as lovely as ever,” Hermione replied just as enthusiastically. “Where is Neville? We brought him a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was surprised that she was included as a gift-giver but was quickly ignored as the two younger witches turned into the inn. Closing the door behind her, the blonde took in the room with a practiced ease. Most of the tables and chairs had been removed for a more open space feel. The bar was manned by a house-elf and there were two tables put together with food displayed. Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout were taste testing a few items at the table. Molly and her husband Arthur were speaking with the house-elf. Andy was speaking with two young men, most likely Neville’s age. They were holding hands and the shorter one, who was most likely of Irish descent with his red-tinged hair, was leaning into the taller, dark-skinned one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we have here?” A sharp, high-pitched voice screeched its way into Narcissa’s ears. She flinched slightly and turned to see an older woman with a ghastly hat. Was that a stuffed bird on top? “Narcissa Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who may you be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I live and breath,” The woman said, ignoring the blonde’s question. She moved in so that Narcissa felt cornered in the large room. Somehow she had been pushed back into a table she didn’t remember being there. “You Black sisters were the very bane of my existence at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked wildly around the room trying to find a way out of the conversation. Hermione had made her way over to Neville who had two blonde women on either side of him. There was a set of twin Indian women a few steps away whispering to one another and laughing at their shared secrets. Next to them was a Weasley, one of the older ones, and a woman who was just starting to show her pregnancy. They were speaking with another Weasley and Fleur Delacour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do or who to turn to, Narcissa felt incredibly alone. Why on earth did I agree to this mess? She thought to herself as the woman began to tell a story of how Bellatrix had let loose an Erkling in the first year’s dorm room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Augusta, please,” Andy’s voice came like a rescuing siren, begging to pull this ridiculous woman away from Narcissa. “You’re terrifying the poor woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come off it,” Molly volunteered as she approached Narcissa and Augusta with Andy by her side. “Narcissa wasn’t nearly as bad as Bellatrix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t any better!” Augusta rounded on Andy with a pointy finger. “All of you Black sisters were trouble, right from the start! You are a packaged deal, you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minerva and Pomona made their way to the loud ruckus but didn’t offer any help. Instead, they laughed at how easy life was back when they were in Hogwarts. Minerva spoke of the Quidditch wins she was a part of and Pomona joked about a food fight in the Great Hall she had managed to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy made her way next to Narcissa as Augusta continued her detailed exploits. She mentioned the time Narcissa rearranged the furniture in the Slytherin common room and when Andy made all the house-elves leave the kitchens so she could try and bake a cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a 12 layer chocolate cake. You need concentration to be able to pull that off,” Andy whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that the one you made for Ted?” Narcissa asked. She watched Andy blush in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville made his way over to the group and asked what was going on. Augusta ignored him and continued with a description of Bella tormenting a Quidditch player by hexing her broom so she couldn’t land for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even know the Black sisters, Gran?” Neville asked more clearly. “I mean from when they were in school. Didn’t you go to Hogwarts with Minerva and Pomona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?” Minerva asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Gran was the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts for five years after we graduated,” Pomona explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taught at Hogwarts, Gran?!” Neville’s voice finally got Augusta’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to him asking, “Did I not tell you that? Well of course I didn’t! If I had I would have spent all my time complaining about the Black sisters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa caught Andy’s eye and the two burst out laughing. If nothing else, Augusta had certainly stirred up quite a few memories they had long forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood over the food, betting each other to try a few of the options. Ron, however, was all too willing to taste everything and give a full report. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t eat those together,” Luna commented when Harry had talked Ron into pouring vinegar on a scoop of whipped cream. “The Wrackspurts like to nest in odd combinations. That’s one of the ways they make their way into your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all need a little adventure in our lives, right?” Ron smiled at Luna and took a big bite. He immediately regretted it and started coughing at the odd taste, spitting into a trash can next to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and was about to say something when he noticed Draco rushing over to them. He opened his mouth to say hello but the blonde boy cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daphne told Astoria who told me that Granger went on a date with my Mum.” He spit the words out so quickly they sounded like one big word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh isn’t that lovely,” Luna said, taking her own bite of some cut up veggies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re barmy,” Seamus said, leaning against the bar with a fire whiskey in hand. “How on earth could those two end up together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean, who ventured over to the group, asked, “Who is together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione and Draco’s mum,” Seamus answered, shaking his head. “I bet you five sickles nothing is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turned to look at Hermione and Narcissa. Hermione had just brought a drink over and handed it to the older witch. When their hands touched, they lingered. Harry noted just how closely Hermione leaned in toward Narcissa. He looked at Ron to find the redhead’s jaw hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if…” Harry started to say but Ron quickly cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, mate. No way in all of Gringotts vaults is there a single change that could be true.” Ron shook her head several times trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Ginny mimicked him exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco raked his hands through his hair and groaned. “Potter, go over there and ask Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s with Narcissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull her away! Honestly, how did you Gryffindors ever get anything done?” He walked over to the bar and asked for a strong drink while grumbling about having to take care of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at Ron, but he was still desperately arguing with Seamus and Dean about all the obvious reasons the two were definitely not together. The black-haired boy shrugged to himself and turned toward Hermione and Narcissa. Once he arrived he made a quick note of how Hermione’s hand was touching Narcissa’s shoulder and how Narcissa’s full attention seemed to be on his friend. He frowned, unsure what to make of this developing idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did your date with Susan go?” Luna’s voice seemed to appear before the blonde did. Harry smiled down at the younger witch, thankful for her bluntness. “Harry said you went out the other night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waved her hand in the air and mused, “It was great but not a date. Sorry Harry, but I have no idea what you were thinking setting me up with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Harry rubbed the back of his neck and said, “You were both single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Narcissa added. “It takes more than just availability to find a spark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Harry asked. “Have you found someone special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Narcissa closely. He noted the way her cheeks lightly flushed, how her eyes seemed to move toward Hermione before stopping themselves, how she leaned away but then returned to her comfortable position so close to Hermione. Harry’s eyes widened and he didn’t even bother to listen to Narcissa’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” Harry said and spun around back to the bar. He pulled up next to Draco, grabbed the blonde’s drink from his hands, and gulped it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked at Harry, turned to look back at a confused Hermione, and then asked the bartender for another. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seamus asked Hermione three questions about what she looked for in a spouse. Dean asked her what her favorite baked treat was. Ginny questioned Hermione about Luna, figuring she might have a thing for blondes. Luna laughed at the idea and told Ginny she needed to get checked for Umakis, who were well known for stealing people’s attention and confusing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, Andy, Minerva, and Pomona were all brought on board and started asking Narcissa questions. Andy asked what she would bring on a deserted island; Minerva asked what she thought of an old wizard novel that involved an age gap relationship; Pomona asked whether she was allergic to peppermint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Molly heard what the fuss was about she laughed it off. A few minutes later and a long list of evidence, she joined Harry and Draco at the bar. Arthur asked both women whether their families had any wedding traditions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa and Hermione wondered why the attention had turned toward them but didn't grow any wiser at the weird interactions. The evening wound down, and after Hermione yawned a few times, the two women said their goodbyes and left the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night, when only a few people were left to place their bets with Seamus, Neville and Augusta asked Luna what she thought. The blonde replied, “The lives of loves are often on a journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gave his five sickles and admitted, “They’re actually a really good fit if you stop to think about it. I mean, their personalities and junk. Merlin, this has been an exhausting night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took the moment to apologize to Neville. “This sort of turned into a night focused on those two. Sorry, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Neville laughed, his arm wrapped around Hannah. “I hate having the attention focused on me. This whole party was Hannah’s idea! I gotta say though, when Daphne owled her and said Hermione and Narcissa were a pair, I didn’t believe her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Draco asked, his face red from drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville laughed again, “it was definitely worth inviting everyone over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, guys,” Harry said, gesturing at Ginny, Ron, and Draco. “Let’s get you all home so you can sleep this whole thing off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it just be a bad dream?” Draco sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Ron half laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Umakis are a creature name I made up. The Swahili word for Attention is Umakini, or at least that’s what Google Translate said. When I reversed it, Umakini meant Seriously, but then when I reversed that it was Kwa Umakini and it just kept going like that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] The rest of the group has also noticed the chemistry looming between the two!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I will admit that I’m too excited to not work on this story. Each little reveal is so much fun to write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I think it could have turned into something if the two women allowed themselves closer contact but we’re not at a kissing stage just yet. No angst! I promise!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Mayer] Tension can be seen in so many different ways.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] I am an unbelievable tease. I really hope you keep enjoying it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] “Glacial pace slowburn” I think I may have to add that to my tags! Haha!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Clueless And Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You knew?” Draco asked, his face red from drink. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Neville laughed again, “it was definitely worth inviting everyone over.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Draco groaned.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Come on, guys,” Harry said, gesturing at Ginny, Ron, and Draco. “Let’s get you all home so you can sleep this whole thing off.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Will it just be a bad dream?” Draco sighed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not a chance,” Ron half laughed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe it’s been 60 days!” Hermione laughed as they made their way through Northolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite the accomplishment,” Narcissa agreed although not quite as enthusiastically. She fiddled with the basket in her hands and seemed to look off toward some indiscernible point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got your attention today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, really,” the older witch lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched her carefully, pondering how much she should push the blonde before deciding to try another approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must seem so strange to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused the blonde to finally focus back on Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch shrugged. “You’ve honestly seen me at my worst. I can’t say I’m exactly at my best now but I’m definitely a lot closer than I was at the beginning of this fiasco. It must have been a strange transition to experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re most certainly not the same person I met 60 days ago,” Narcissa agreed. “It amazes me how much you’ve grown as a person right in front of my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that her focus was so strongly on Hermione, the younger witch felt a little overwhelmed but in a strangely good way. It was reminiscent of when a teacher would give her special praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione held back a blush as she said, “You’re being too nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean every word of it. I don’t know if I could have gone through quite a drastic change nearly as eloquently as you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch laughed, “I’m not sure there’s anything you could do that didn’t come off as eloquent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true,” Narcissa chuckled. “At least I’m going to believe it from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stopped at the flat of Onelle Thibs, a rather slim woman whom Hermione mistook as a coat hanger. Mrs. Thibs wondered aloud if Hermione really was the famous Hermione Granger who saved the wizarding world and commented on how she expected the real Granger to be taller. Luckily the basket was delivered with little to no harm to Mrs. Thibs but Hermione’s pride was a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t worry so much about how others perceive you,” Narcissa stroked Hermione’s ego back in place. “You are every bit as spectacular as your reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been a long time since Hermione received a compliment from someone who actually knew her because she couldn’t hold back the excitement and joy from those words. She turned toward Narcissa and smiled such a bright, dazzling smile it nearly knocked the older witch back. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa couldn’t believe she had ever seen Hermione smile before that moment. Her eyes were bright, her hair was blowing slightly in the cool breeze of the late morning, her teeth shown so brilliant against her dark lips. Narcissa knew instantly she was blushing but still, she could barely drag her eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next basket needs to go to Fort Rd. That’s just a few blocks from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch took a short moment to shake out her thoughts before following Hermione down the street. How was it that this younger witch seemed to have such a strong hold over her and yet Hermione had no idea. She must be completely clueless, especially after their date. Because honestly, the entire crowd at Neville’s party believed them to be dating, how could Hermione merely ignore that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The brunette kept up her pace so Narcissa hurried along to catch up with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed that Draco has been acting a little odd around me lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little shy, like he’s trying to ask me a question but won’t just come out and ask it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd,” Hermione bobbed her head like she was agreeing with an idea. “Harry and Ron have been the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” Narcissa attempted to nudge Hermione’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess since Neville’s party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you think of that party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had a lot of fun. It was nice getting to chat with everyone. And the food was really good. Did you try those cauldron cakes? Hannah tried out a new recipe and I thought they were amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, they were quite delicious for being so sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they were a little sweet but when you eat with Ron, you tend to eat a lot of sugary treats.” Hermione laughed, now completely taken over by the topic of food. “The pumpkin pasties were good too but I thought they could have used a bit more nutmeg. I guess that’s the sweet tooth talking again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is useless,” Narcissa said to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s useless?” Hermione asked, surprising the blonde. She didn’t realize the younger witch was even listening to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was trying to say that Draco seems to think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is it,” Hermione cut off Narcissa and walked up to their last delivery. A man named Emeric Switch III. Hermione was lost in a conversation about transfiguration for a good half hour before Narcissa excused herself from the tea served by Mr. Switch and went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent the rest of the evening trying to think of ways to talk to Hermione, to bring up the fact that people seem to think something was going on between them. When the sun set and the night took over, Narcissa found herself believing that there was no way Hermione didn’t know, she simply wished to ignore the problem. Because that’s what it truly was, a problem that needed to be swept under the rug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Camping season is officially over and we’ve got six weeks to finish this story before NaNoWriMo. Can we do it? Only one way to find out!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Lol, yeah, I may have made them a bit denser than they would be in real life but as you can see, Narcissa caught on, she just doesn’t know what to do with the information. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] I think you’ve got it on the nose. Maybe Hermione isn’t quite ready to see the truth, or maybe she’s just oblivious to someone having a crush on her (like Ron or Draco or Viktor). </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] Augusta was a freakin riot to write!! I’m so glad I was able to hit you with laughter!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] Getting the rumor wheel running was a blast and I’m excited to show how it plays out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yumary] “Sweet, hilarious, and overall cute” is legit the premise of this story. Awesome!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Mmmm… smores… hehe. Sorry I made you wait so long. I’ll make it up with another chapter soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Haha, right? Narcissa was not clueless, just careful with her knowledge. But what will she do now that she believes Hermione doesn’t wish to return her affections? Dun dun dunnnnnnn!!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Hermione might just need a phoenix to show her a sign. Or maybe there’s another subplot working its way out…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] To twig? Is that what the kids are calling it now? I can promise it will happen before the last chapter, lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Sooooooon. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] I know, right?! You get a group of people together with a commonality and they will gossip. And my goodness was it so much fun to write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseofSeekers] Shoutout accepted but the niffler prefers gold, lol. The slow burn is worth every last second, I promise!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Picnics And Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, this is it,” Hermione cut off Narcissa and walked up to their last delivery. A man named Emeric Switch III. Hermione was lost in a conversation about transfiguration for a good half hour before Narcissa excused herself from the tea served by Mr. Switch and went home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She spent the rest of the evening trying to think of ways to talk to Hermione, to bring up the fact that people seem to think something was going on between them. When the sun set and the night took over, Narcissa found herself believing that there was no way Hermione didn’t know, she simply wished to ignore the problem. Because that’s what it truly was, a problem that needed to be swept under the rug. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe you’re halfway done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy’s voice was loud that morning, which briefly reminded Hermione of her hungover days. She wondered when her headache had appeared; it almost seemed like the last few days had blurred into one long day. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, listening to Narcissa’s reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am certainly looking forward to the countdown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch held back a gasp, not sure what she was exactly holding in. A countdown. They were on their way out of the woods now; what did that mean? What would life be like after their community service? What would life be like after Narcissa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright today?” The blonde was standing in front of Hermione, hand poised as if to reach out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione kept herself from stepping into that hand, allowing it to caress her cheek. She blushed. What was she even thinking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m just tired today.” She turned to Andy. “Where are our deliveries today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both local, here in Brent Cross.” Andy shared the two addresses and then added, “I’ve made up this basket for you to share for lunch, in celebration of your work so far. Take it to Hendon Park, it’s supposed to be a beautiful day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched as Andy smiled just a little too brightly like she was somewhat uncomfortable with what she was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she replied, ignoring her thoughts. People were acting so strange lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their deliveries were completed so quickly it was barely nine when they reached the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some nice shade over there,” Narcissa said, pointing to a small clump of trees. “Let’s relax for a bit. You look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Hermione yawned. “‘I haven’t been sleeping well, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch followed Narcissa over and smiled as the older witch cast a conjuration spell and set the basket on a large blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit and eat some of these sandwiches. They appear to contain roast chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and sat next to the blonde. She ate maybe two sandwiches before she felt her eyelids start to droop. The day’s warmth edged into her bones and she found herself slipping away. Narcissa’s voice was the last thing she heard before her eyes finally stayed closed and a relaxing sleep took over.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It truly is a most beautiful day,” A short blonde girl said before joining the blanket where Narcissa and Hermione sat. At least, Narcissa was still sitting. At some point, Hermione had rested her head in the older witch’s lap and drifted off into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa eyed the young witch curiously. She recognized her from Neville’s party but she couldn’t get past the feeling she had met her somewhere, but certainly, it couldn’t be. If it was, she must have been completely bonkers to join her picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you, Narcissa?” The girl asked, reaching into the basket and pulling out one of the bottomless sandwiches. “It has been quite a long time since we’ve chatted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you… Why would you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life is full of unexpected interactions; this is merely another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa blinked a few times before finally admitting who was sitting across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna Lovegood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored you remember my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Narcissa couldn’t even start to find the words to express her shame over what happened to Luna. By some stroke of luck, the young girl had never been tortured while confined in Malfoy Manor, but her imprisonment was more than enough to bring Narcissa’s current discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a funny thing, to know what we’re willing to do for our families. To know just how far we’ll go to protect them. It’s hard to regret those things, even when we see the light cast from others. It’s a lot like a Heliopath, burning the ground with its every step. It doesn’t wish to cause such destruction but the fire is its very nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna?” Hermione’s voice sounded so soft and adorable, Narcissa couldn’t hold back her smile. She felt the brunette rise from her lap and realized her hands were wrapped in the long locks. Had she been playing with the younger witch’s hair this whole time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Luna replied briskly. “Go back to sleep. I can see Narcissa has a very calming aura over you. You haven’t looked that soothed since the war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. “When did you get back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this morning. I stopped by Andromeda’s home to find you and she sent me this way. You added a new ward to the flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back?” Narcissa asked, looking between the two witches. “The flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione appeared to be looking in any direction but Narcissa’s when she explained, “Luna was on a trip in the Peloponnesian Islands. She was meeting with a witch who has created a spell to help with mild fevers. How did that go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less than fruitful, I’m afraid. I mistranslated the word for fiver as fever. Her spell had to do with betting on horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa rubbed the bridge of her nose and asked, “Weren’t you at Neville’s party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped in just for the gathering. A quick portkey which was in the shape of a Chinese takeout container. It smelled of General Tso’s and shrimp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two younger witches began talking about food. What was with these younger generations and their food options? Narcissa watched the two for quite sometime before she grew irritated. Hermione and Luna lived together and Hermione had never bothered to mention it. In fact, she had hid her bedroom when Narcissa had visited. Although Luna’s appearance would explain the Quibbler’s she saw in the apartment, and perhaps the large painting of a few students with the word “friends” written across the top. Were the two... No, Hermione would have said if she were in a relationship, wouldn’t she have? Was this, perhaps, the real issue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting a bit on with the day and I have a few errands.” Narcissa excused herself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Another hurdle in the road? Another issue to overcome? Are Hermione and Luna a couple? Did Narcissa randomly forget all the dates Hermione went on recently? Are Narcissa’s insecurities getting in the way again? Any good predictions?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] An oblivious Hermione is an adorable Hermione. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Lol! I did do this on purpose! I may be playing with the two for the moment but it’s all in good fun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Hermione does need someone to just spit it out for her. I wonder who it will be. Narcissa hasn’t completely shut down but she is starting to deal with the green head of jealousy. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Your words and reviews are incredible. I’m honored to know I’ve been able to take you on such a journey. I once again promise this will have a very happy ending. I will give one bit of advice, based on my own experiences, always tell someone if you love them. Always. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Narcissa met her husband in high school and then followed him to the very depths of dark magic. Now she finds herself very much head over heels for </b>
  <b>
    <em>the</em>
  </b>
  <b> Golden Girl. Wouldn’t you be a little shy?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Plans And Squealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The two younger witches began talking about food. What was with these younger generations and their food options? Narcissa watched the two for quite sometime before she grew irritated. Hermione and Luna lived together and Hermione had never bothered to mention it. In fact, she had hid her bedroom when Narcissa had visited. Although Luna’s appearance would explain the Quibbler’s she saw in the apartment, and perhaps the large painting of a few students with the word “friends” written across the top. Were the two... No, Hermione would have said if she were in a relationship, wouldn’t she have? Was this, perhaps, the real issue?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s getting a bit on with the day and I have a few errands.” Narcissa excused herself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it seems he retired from Mahoutokoro and taught at Fenghuang for a few years. That’s when we met him. After he left Fenghuang, he was teaching a few courses within Castelobruxo that were seen as electives for third and fourth-year high school students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a strange education system they have there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip from her wine. The restaurant was growing warm but it may have been the fact she was on her second glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Brazil, he taught at a small institution in South Africa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“South Africa? Not the Ugandan school Ugadou?” Narcissa pulled some blonde strands from her face and pushed them behind her ear. She had just started her third glass of wine and was becoming less and less interested in what Andy was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, a small university that specializes in modern medical wizardry. I think the name is… Oh, bollocks, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed which caused Andy to smile. In another moment, Narcissa’s joy seemed to slip away and her mind was elsewhere again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize this is your project, right?” Andy poked at her younger sister’s wrist. “I’m doing all of this work for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing it for Hermione,” Narcissa said her name in a wispy tone like she didn’t want people to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and she’s your girlfriend so it’s your project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa choked on her sip of wine and reached for her napkin. The waiter came over to check on her but Andy shooed him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, she’s fine. Can we have another order of these cauldron cakes, dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy watched as the blonde finally cleared her throat and sat up a little straight. She then leaned back in and whispered, “You don’t honestly believe those rumors, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy raised an eyebrow silently asking if her little sister was trying to be facetious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stared her down even longer causing Andy to roll her eyes. “I just don’t understand why you had to keep me out of the loop. I know I’m not the most supportive sister but I do try to understand you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blinked several times before shaking her head. “We’re not in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, dating.” The brunette lifted her fingers to act out air quotes. “Or whatever the kids are calling it these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter arrived with more cauldron cakes and another refill on the wine glasses. Andy thanked him, took a large swig of her glass, and asked Narcissa how their picnic was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch rolled her eyes and said, “It was fine. Hermione fell asleep and Luna Lovegood ended up joining us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Andy’s words were just starting to slur but she tried her hardest to stay composed. “She was looking for Hermione to get into their flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> flat,” Narcissa grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” The blonde asked, crossing her hands over her stomach. She looked so young at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” Andy waved her glass around between them. “It’s difficult dating someone younger than yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when they live with someone around their own age you can’t help but think they have more in common than the two of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not a couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy spoke on as if Narcissa never said a word. “But let me assure you, Luna is madly in love with Rolf and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolf? Who’s Rolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette took a long sip of her wine, watching gleefully as her younger sister squirmed in anticipation. It was her own fault for cutting her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolf Scamander. He and Luna have been together for over a year now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolf Scamander? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rolf Scamander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One and the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s brain seemed to be in overload, so Andy just sat back and watched her younger sister finish off her glass of wine and gobble down two cauldron cakes before they got the check.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not dating Hermione? Come on, who does she take her for? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes again before they side apparated to Harry and Ginny’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great-Aunt Cissa!” Teddy’s words echoed so loudly through the front hall of Grimmauld Place that Narcissa felt a small amount of nausea hit her. The little boy ran right into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and squirming like he was too excited to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Teddy. I hope your stay here was nice.” Narcissa reached down and pulled the small boy into a tight hug. Even after getting to enjoy his bright sunshine attitude every morning, Narcissa still loved receiving his great bear hugs at every opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small boy stepped away and looked past his great aunt. “Where’s Hermione?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy smiled and ruffled Teddy’s hair before smiling at her younger sister. Narcissa blinked a few times before asking Teddy why he thought Hermione was picking him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re here.” Teddy shrugged. “If you’re here, Hermione should be here too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed lightly before saying, “Hermione and I visit every morning but we don’t go everywhere together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do!” Teddy disagreed just as any three-year-old would. “Just like Harry and Ginny, Molly and Arthur, Dean and Seamus, George and Angelina.” He listed off the (slightly jumbled but still clear enough) names while taping his fingers pretending to count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, dear,” Narcissa began delicately. “These are all people who are together in, well, relationships. They live together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” The small boy agreed emphatically. “And they are always together except for when they’re not. Oh! But I have something for Hermione, can you bring it to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not…” The blonde began to say but Harry stepped up and explained to Teddy that Hermione was probably home enjoying a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Teddy jumped and clapped. “You can bring it home to her. Let me go grab it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Harry who merely shrugged. “Never argue with a toddler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Andy smirked. “You do live in the same building. Just stop by her flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Narcissa could argue, Teddy arrived with a small drawing of a character riding a broomstick. Narcissa sighed and agreed before saying goodnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will only be a minute,” Astoria said, knocking on the door of the flat. “I just need to drop this off to Luna and we’ll be able to head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed, knowing full well no interaction between Astoria and Luna only lasted a minute. He ruffled up a small smile and rubbed his hand down his girlfriend’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi guys,” Hermione said as she opened the door. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco followed Astoria into the flat and uncomfortably stood near the kitchen breakfast bar. As much as he managed to get along with his old classmates, he still felt so strange in a situation like this. An unplanned gathering. It’s one thing to meet up for a graduation or a celebration or a wedding, it’s an entirely different thing to have a cuppa or to meet for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched vaguely as Astoria animatedly discussed a recent case with Luna that involved an ear-shriveling curse, which Luna had created a counter curse for. Apparently it wasn’t completely effective but still made enough of a difference to allow St. Mungo’s to restore the victim’s ears to working order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you?” Hermione’s voice hit him from the side and caused Draco to flinch just slightly. He knew instantly she saw it and tried to stand a little closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um, well.” His voice squeaked uncomfortably and he felt like a first-year having to speak in front of a classroom. “Yes, work is good and everything is going swell.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Swell? Really? What was this, the 1920s? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rolled his eyes but saw Hermione smile and was able to relax a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. Harry says you’re a great asset to the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes. “He’s a smarmy bastard.” His words were soft and luckily taken as the joke they were meant to be as Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really loves playing the part of team leader, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled and agreed. There was a knock on the door and Hermione excused herself. Draco watched Astoria and Luna continued to chat while Hermione stepped past them and answered the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa?” Hermione’s voice asked a little too happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum?” Draco spat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa went from smiling brightly to looking confused and then concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” They both asked at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gestured toward Astoria but was unable to find any words to convey why they were at the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well,” Narcissa began to stutter. She seemed to look down in her hands like she had forgotten why she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave them alone,” Astoria laughed. “If the two women are looking for some alone time together, I’m sure we can give it to them. I remember when we first started dating, I’m sure they’re just the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked in a high pitched voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna said a few words about how if Hermione needed the flat tonight, she could stay with Rolf. Draco’s mind was jumping to crazy conclusions about his mum’s late-night visit to her lover’s flat and then he cringed at the thought of the word lover. He shook his head and started pacing the large room. He needed air, he needed to breathe. He moved to the balcony and threw the door open, stepping out in the evening air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco? Dear?” Astoria’s voice sounded so far away when he felt her kind hand set down on his shoulder. He turned toward her and relaxed just slightly before she said. “We’re going to step outside and let these two lovebirds have a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde thought he was going to self combust as he left the flat with Astoria and Luna leaving his mother alone with Hermione Granger for Merlin knows what to occur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think a visit to Four Quarters is in order.” Luna sighed happily into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbly, Draco followed the two women to the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Here’s some fluff and some fun. The truth is out and so bluntly even Hermione understands. Are you all ready for what’s to come next?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’ve been getting this wonderful collection of happy reviews and serious reviews and I just have to say how much I love each and every one of them. The happy reviews make me want to update more and the serious reviews honestly make me a better writer. Thank you all. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] She’s the jealous type! Which can be a lot of fun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Narcissa, in a bit of a jealous haze, forgot about all the dates Hermione had gone on. And I would argue that Narcissa only thought of Neville’s party as a date because of the attention their relationship (whether real or not) was getting. Good points though, I’ll see if I can work on making thoughts vs reality more separated.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] Hermione finally isn’t quite so oblivious!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[nanonano] Slow burn still in slow effect.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] I also believe I will finish before NaNoWriMo, and I’m very excited to see your reactions to the conclusion (which is still a ways off). Luna is incredible and I feel honored you think I’m doing her justice.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Fluff in the fluffloads.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Not Luna but Astoria did a pretty good job at clueless stating rumors as fact. And don’t worry, Ron and Hermione are to remain best friends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] ::blushes:: That would be a great twist! I wish I had thought of spy Narcissa… Haha!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ruminations And Realizations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title: </b>500 Hours</p><p><b>Author: </b>pantheradraconis</p><p><b>Rating: </b>T</p><p><b>Pairing: </b>Hermione/Narcissa</p><p><b>Summary:</b> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </p><p>
  <b>The blonde thought he was going to self combust as he left the flat with Astoria and Luna leaving his mother alone with Hermione Granger for Merlin knows what to occur.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I think a visit to Four Quarters is in order.” Luna sighed happily into the night. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Numbly, Draco followed the two women to the bar.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> What on earth was that all about? What are these people talking about? </em> Hermione raked her hand through her hair and started pacing. <em> Me and Narcissa? Narcissa and I? In a relationship? Is that why Ron has been acting so crazy lately? </em></p><p>She thought about the last time she saw Ron, it may have just been a week prior when they sat down at a cafe near his flat. He had a strong cup of coffee and she drank an Earl Grey tea. Ron couldn’t keep eye contact through the entire encounter and kept trying to ask if Hermione had always been interested in older witches. She didn’t know what to make of the question but answered that a certain level of maturity was something she appreciated. Her words were careful though, afraid he was worried about his own immaturity. </p><p>Ron had grown a lot since the war, hardened in a way she hadn’t expected. He was dependable, always looking out for her even when she hit rock bottom. He checked up on her with a quick owl note, just like over summer breaks from Hogwarts. He joked about never writing but he sent the occasional quick note about the ghoul in the attic acting out or Charlie talking about a new dragon. More recently the notes were about something annoying that happened at work or how George was working on a new item for the shop.</p><p>Hermione thought about Harry and Ginny and how the two had stopped trying to force her on dates. She had dinner at their home just the other night, two days after the party at Neville’s. They even went as far as mentioning how very wrong they were about Susan. The brunette was too relieved to bother asking them why the change of heart.</p><p><em> Did all of this happen at Neville’s? Was that why everyone was acting so strange? </em> She thought of the questions they were asked throughout the night. They had all felt like a bit of strange fun and she knew Neville appreciated not being the center of attention, but in a new light, those questions became very obvious. <em> How did I not notice? </em> </p><p>In the last week, Andy had been a lot more inquisitive of Hermione and Narcissa’s daily activities, asking how long each delivery took and if there were any detours. Was Hermione so wrong to believe it was normal questioning for the community service? When Andy gave that basket and the idea of a nice picnic, Hermione assumed it was nothing but a last-minute cancellation. How had she been so incredibly wrong? </p><p>The young witch looked up in her pacing and noticed Narcissa was sitting on the couch. Her long legs stretched out smoothly from her knee-length dress, her elegant feet in beautiful silver heels, crossed at her ankles. Hermione blushed and looked away.</p><p><em> Did Narcissa know? Of course she knew, look at how calm and relaxed and at home she is resting on your couch. Does she care? How long has she known? </em> Hermione gulped, knowing she needed to voice her questions but still too worked up by the idea.</p><p><em> Why do relationships and people have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t it all just be written in a book and perfectly explained? </em> Vaguely, Hermione remembered what it had been like for Viktor to court her. He had been so obtuse but always around. He smiled at her and bothered her in the library and asked her simple questions about herself. The young witch had taken months before she realized his intention and even then it wasn’t until he had asked her to the Yule Ball. </p><p>Hermione thought about her interactions with Narcissa over the last several weeks, comparing them to both Viktor and Ron. There was no comparison, there was no understanding. This situation was so incredibly different. They worked well together, they communicated easily, they interacted simply. Was there really a level of intimacy between them? Or were they just two people that got along together? </p><p>The brunette looked over at Narcissa again. The older witch confidently flipped a page on the wedding edition of Witch Weekly Ginny had given Hermione to read through. Narcissa’s blond hair was falling softly around the edges of her face and Hermione knew at once she was attracted to the older witch. Narcissa’s lips twitched into a smile and Hermione knew the blonde knew she was watching her. <em> Arrogant pixie </em>. </p><p>Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes, Hermione tried to calm herself. <em> Of course Narcissa is attractive, anyone not blind could see that. Honestly the blind could probably still tell. </em> She groaned. <em> Okay, okay. So people find her attractive, they approach her all the time. I’ve honestly learned more pickup lines during my time with her than I had in all of Hogwarts but that is merely the physical. What about the important parts? </em></p><p>Hermione thought back on the night she spent in the fort Teddy had built. His words strummed through her mind, <em> ‘good people do things for others </em>’. Hermione thought of all the little things Narcissa did for her. The times she got her food, how she made all those hangover potions, how she carried her through the beginning of community service but never held that against her. All the memories made her warm and a gently blush tinged her cheeks.</p><p>Finally, Hermione turned her eyes back to Narcissa, her thoughts composed. She watched the older witch flip another page and nod, take out a travel quill and make a note.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, finally at ease.</p><p>“Oh, I’m planning our wedding,” Narcissa supplied nonchalantly.</p><p>“WHAT?!”</p><p>“It's more work than I thought. We obviously can’t do Slytherin and Gryffindor, it’d be too Christmas-y. But what do you think about silver and white?’</p><p>“Wha.. wha… why?!” Hermione spat out.</p><p>Narcissa laughed. “Well, apparently we’ve already been dating for a while. Don’t you think you’re ready?”</p><p>Exasperated the younger witch glared at Narcissa. “You just think this is hilarious, don’t you?”</p><p>Narcissa nodded gracefully and turned the page on the magazine.</p><p>“How does this not bother you at all?”</p><p>The older witch paused for a moment and blinked. She looked Hermione in the eye and admitted, “Everyone in our lives believes that I am dating a beautiful, incredibly intelligent witch who just happens to be half my age. Not to mention the very thought of it drives my Draco to a stuttering mess. What isn’t to like about it?”</p><p>“You’re incredulous.” </p><p>“Yes, I am.” Narcissa closed the magazine and stood up. Hermione stood stalk still, unsure what to do with her arms. The older witch seemed to notice her strange posture and stayed at a distance. “Don’t let the rumors bother you so much. They’re just a bit of fun.”</p><p>Hermione looked down to see a small drawing in Narcissa’s hands. She passed it over, said goodnight, and walked out of the flat. Hermione stared down at the drawing for what felt like hours, completely unsure how she felt about this new predicament. </p><p>
  <em> What is all just a bit of fun? Or was it more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Have some warm tinglies on me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] &amp; [Ravenclaw4Life] I am so not done with Draco!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] If Hermione were the planning type, she totally would have the patience to get back at Draco by wooing his mother! I guess sometimes karma just works out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Haha! I’m sure if Draco had been single, Narcissa definitely would have worried over Draco and Hermione. But alas, we all know how crazy he is about Astoria. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] I loved that line about the toddlers, haha. Now they both know, but what are they going to do about it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[lunarmiko07] Hermione has a few things to figure out now that she knows. Like trying to figure out what to do with her arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] So incredibly awkward, lol. Draco is going to have a blast with his mother’s new interest. (NOT!)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Make them kiss? But then where would the glacial slow burn be?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[jms5g] I actually prefer a story where it’s the build of a new relationship. There will be a few chapters after they’re together but I don’t have any fun drama to fit them through (no bad guy or hurdles to jump through) so I don’t see this story continuing after they’re fully established. Sorry to disappoint! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Tohrino07] Giddy and happy are definitely things I want you to feel while reading this. I’m so glad you’re loving it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseofSeekers] “So I beg of thee, may I please have some more?” That made me squeal a little. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Carys] We all deserve a little laughter. So please, keep smiling!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] That’s adorable. Just wait until they kiss!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Patience And Definition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, I am.” Narcissa closed the magazine and stood up. Hermione stood stalk still, unsure what to do with her arms. The older witch seemed to notice her strange posture and stayed at a distance. “Don’t let the rumors bother you so much. They’re just a bit of fun.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione looked down to see a small drawing in Narcissa’s hands. She passed it over, said goodnight, and walked out of the flat. Hermione stared down at the drawing for what felt like hours, completely unsure how she felt about this new predicament. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What is all just a bit of fun? Or was it more?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its actual name is The Clock Tower, not Big Ben,” Hermione noted, trying to talk as much as possible. “Big Ben is the name of the bell in the tower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch carried all three baskets, demanding the need to carry her weight more. In reality, she needed something to do with her hands. The idea of not having something to hold made her body shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Narcissa nod slowly and hold back a yawn. Hermione knew she was boring the blonde but she didn’t know what else to say. Were they supposed to talk about the rumors? No, they were working. Work needed to come first. Then maybe after. But she had been telling herself that for the last few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, the name doesn’t really make sense. Either name, that is. It was built in honor of Queen Victoria. They should have named it Victoria Tower or Queen Clock or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this is our first delivery,” Narcissa said quietly. The blonde looked small in the early morning light as if she hadn’t slept well and was trying to curl herself back into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up to see St Thomas’ House Library and agreed. “Do you want to make the delivery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded and reached out for the basket. Their hands barely touched, a whisper of feeling was all there was, but Hermione immediately pulled back. She felt a warm tingle start at her fingertips and cause her heart to beat at an incredible pace. She felt ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette watched as Narcissa closed her eyes for a moment, inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, and then turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I doing? I need to get a hold of my emotions, or my reactions. I need to just act like everything is normal and nothing has changed. I need things to go back to normal but I just…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione looked down at her fingertips, the feeling of Narcissa’s touch still very much there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this really the way it’s always been? Have I been feeling this warmth every time we’ve touched?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch knew it to be true. She had craved Narcissa’s closeness. Before she knew of the ulterior intentions, Hermione had reached for the older witch’s hand, had leaned into her when they sat, had even smelled her hair at the rare occasion. But now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying you wanted to change the name of The Clock Tower?” Narcissa’s voice was soft and cheerful, so different from the shy smile she wore as she returned to Hermione’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed and stepped up to Hermione but not too close. She seemed to debate reaching out and touching the brunette but thought better of the action. “Hermione, dear, if it bothers you so much, I can dissuade the rumors. They don’t bother me at all, obviously, but if they’re bothering you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hermione threw the word out of her mouth and grabbed onto Narcissa’s shoulder. “No, no, that’s not it. I’m sorry, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched her for a moment, slowly letting her eyes drag down Hermione’s arm to where it rested on Narcissa’s shoulder. Hermione immediately let go and pulled her arm tightly around her waist, her other arm holding the two baskets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde sighed and tilted her head but nodded slowly. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too loud, too loud. Just breathe, everything is fine. This is all perfectly normal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Perfectly normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled, “Nothing about you is perfectly normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes grew large, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I like how perfectly abnormal you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched Narcissa swagger away and groaned aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to be the death of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tea was growing cold when Draco finally showed up at the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late, I got caught up at work.” He flopped down at the table, allowing his work bag to fall to the ground and get kicked under his chair. “Savage botched his report so I had to question the git on the details. Of course, he barely remembered half of what went on in his day. I swear, there should be re-testing every few years to make sure these law enforcers are still tip-top.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched her son move the cutlery around on the table as he continued his work rant. It was a trait he had picked up while at Hogwarts, a trait Lucius absolutely despised. The blonde held herself back from resting a calming hand on her son, afraid he might think she was correcting his fidgeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Draco finally relented. “You said you were having a problem? Was it with your flat? You know you can always still move in with me, I’m sure I have plenty of space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled, “Thank you dear, but no. I’m very happy where I’m living.” She turned her teacup in her hands a little unsure how to start. “I need your help with something a bit more delicate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Draco stuffed a biscuit in his mouth. “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your advice,” The witch started slowly. “On Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco spit out his biscuit and started choking. He grabbed his water glass and managed to get half of its contents in his mouth. The other half drenched his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa continued to slowly play with her cup. She had expected a reaction but perhaps was hoping for too much. Once her son stopped choking on the water, Narcissa continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand the unease my situation has put you in and I don’t mean to cause you discomfort, I just, don’t know who else to ask. You’ve known Hermione for years, I was hoping you could shed some light on how to talk to the witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Draco shook his head so hard it looked like it could pop off. “Nope, nope, nope. Not going to happen. I love you, Mother, I do, but you cannot ask me to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed and nodded. “I know it’s a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a lot, it’s plainly too much.” Draco’s eyes grew sad as she saw the reaction on his mother’s face. He closed his eyes and said, “Andy. You need to talk to Andy about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the frustration of getting help from an older sibling,” Narcissa’s words came out like a bite from a scared dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco leaned forward and took his mother’s hands in his own. “You’re right, I don’t. But I do know how family works. We help each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s eyes lit up and she smiled, “So you’ll help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not like this. But I will get Andy to help you.” Draco squirmed in his seat again. “I really can’t believe you had to go and choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled at her son knowing how difficult it was for him right then, but also sort of enjoying his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe it would have been different if you hadn’t sent so many owls detailing Hermione’s intelligence and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco slammed his head into his hands and nearly cried out in agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know what the problem is. She’s your girlfriend, why don’t you just talk to her?” Andy stated for what felt like the millionth time. Narcissa was honestly getting tiresome and Andy didn’t know how else to explain the situation. “What is it that I’m missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her younger sister raked her hand through her hair and leaned back into her couch. The flat was becoming homier and even had a photo of Teddy playing with his blocks added to the photo table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not in a relationship,” the blonde’s voice seemed strained but Andy ignored it. Narcissa had always been one to exaggerate an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not in an official relationship.” Andy put down her glass of wine and waved her hand in the air. “So define the relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no relationship,” the younger witch groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m trying to say!” Andy hissed. “Merlin’s beard, but when did you get so dense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being dense,” Narcissa snapped back defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are.” The brunette had no idea why she had agreed with Draco to discuss this issue with Narcissa. Honestly, the woman was completely hopeless. “The answer is obvious! Define the relationship. I don’t know how many other ways I can say this. You keep saying you’re not in a relationship…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s the truth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then change the truth! Define the relationship!” Andy was about ready to take the lift up to Hermione’s flat and force the issue when there was finally a click in Narcissa’s brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re right.” The blonde said, leaning forward from her seat. “I just need to ask her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Narcissa started to say something but held it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy noticed the shyness in her eyes and placed a caring hand on her back. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Cissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nervous.” The blonde was obviously flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not a widow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed, “It’s been a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also never been the one to pursue. What if I say the wrong thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione will let you know if you said the wrong thing, don’t you worry about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week after their picnic, a full ten days after Neville’s party, when Narcissa had cornered Draco for help. It had been another ten days when Narcissa finally got some help from Andy, what little help that was. Now, a full week later, Narcissa was ready. She had been working with Hermione for 87 days. They knew each other, they understood each other. They had been up and they had been down. They had been awkward, argumentative, honest, and flirty. They had been distant and uncomfortable. Enough was enough. Narcissa was going to talk to Hermione tonight, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde lifted her hand at the door of the flat on the top floor. She knocked twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No turning back now.” She whispered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flung open, unmanned. She found Hermione at the kitchen counter cursing at a pot of over boiled pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” Hermione waved the older witch in. “I’m just running behind tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That smells interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blew a stray hair from her face and nearly crumpled as she turned everything off and joined Narcissa at the breakfast bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could seriously use a shot or seven right now,” Her voice seemed strained and Narcissa wasn’t entirely sure if the younger witch was joking or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, “No, no, nothing serious. Well, I mean, it’s always a little serious, but I’m fine.” She leaned forward and reached out before pulling her hand back. She did that all the time now, held herself back. “You wanted to talk, so let’s talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t seem, well, altogether there right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “If we waited until I was altogether there, we’d be waiting well into eternity. What is it you need? Everything okay with Draco? Astoria? Teddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all fine,” Narcissa took a big breath in and slowly exhaled. It’s now or never. “I came to talk to you, about us. To define our relationship, as it were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squirmed in her seat and looked down at her hands. She started drumming on the table and shifting like she wanted to react but didn’t know how. She didn’t move away or stop Narcissa though, so the blonde pushed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bang came at the door making both witches jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hermione yelped before composing herself. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy!” Came the reply. Narcissa spun in her seat and jumped to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” The blonde asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good, you are here!” Andy replied before sharing a huge smile. “I’ve found him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nearly burst with excitement. “You found him? And?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa turned to Hermione, who was very confused. “Hermione, we found the wizard who can help your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Subplot coming to fruition! At the perfect time too, right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] The drawing was the one Teddy gave to Hermione. She was only staring at it because she was trying to process too much. Hermione doesn’t need space, she needs to just be asked point-blank questions, haha. Too bad Andy broke up the conversation!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] Narcissa playing with Hermione is a riot and so much fun to write.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] I promise we won’t wait nearly as long for Hermione to get on board as we did for Narcissa to realize everything. Narcissa is NOT that patient.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[MCSmith] Narcissa is taking control! Oh but then her sister and a subplot have to go and get in the way. Hahaha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] I couldn’t imagine Hermione not going through an internal dialogue at that moment. But yes, Narcissa’s patience has worn completely thin. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] &amp; [Bet_on_black] I saw you both updated! Here’s your bonus chapter! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseofSeekers] I think Hermione still doesn’t believe it’s real but Narcissa is practically ripping her hair out trying to figure out how to get the nerve to talk to the poor girl.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Sinedd] Lol. I promise it’s all worth the wait and the agony and the hilarity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Narcissa is not exactly brave. She’s a planner and a strategist and used to someone else approaching her and all she needs to do is react. Hermione just doesn’t seem to be playing with the same rules as Narcissa. I’m loving your story, minor grammar issues, and all. Keep up the good work!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Narcissa’s dry wit is my favorite part about her. She loves putting people on the spot, especially Draco and Hermione. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Remember, the fans actually revolted against the original ending of Great Expectations, forcing the happy ending. Narcissa is definitely on edge as to what Hermione wants.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Obliviate And Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh, good, you are here!” Andy replied before sharing a huge smile. “I’ve found him!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa nearly burst with excitement. “You found him? And?!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“He said yes!” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa turned to Hermione, who was very confused. “Hermione, we found the wizard who can help your parents.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip to Shigatse People’s Hospital in Tibet took most of the night. Through the floo network from the ministry and two portkeys, the three women finally arrived with the sunrise. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had seen such a beautiful sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was Narcissa, standing beside her, a smile just as bright as the sun. Hermione couldn’t believe how incredible her summer was turning out to be. There was a part of her, a very sensible part, that knew she shouldn’t get excited. There was no guarantee of success with this wizard, whom she still didn’t know the name of, but she couldn’t stop the feeling of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Narcissa turn to Andy and work out the last bit of directions. They apparently weren’t at their last stop as the wizard was at an outpost in Xigaze to the west. She followed them around the building to a wizard who gave them directions where they were able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, and with one last ‘pop’, all three women arrived in a small village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Hermione who first saw him, the great Shigeaki Hinohara. The younger witch’s eyes grew wide and she nearly squealed before running up to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wrote Dancing With Elephants: The Complete Guide To Erasing The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oblivation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She reached out and grabbed the man’s hand, shaking it forcefully. “Mr. Hinohara, sir, I cannot say how amazed I am that I am meeting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elderly, Japanese man pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled. “And I cannot say how amazed I am to meet you, Ms. Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette blushed and continued to gush about the wizard’s very long career. “You revolutionized the wizarding medical field. If Luna was here, I’m sure she’d have a million questions for you but I’m not even sure where to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigeaki held his hand up and nodded his head. “I’m sure I can fill the void as I have many questions for you, young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for taking the case,” Narcissa walked up next to Hermione and quickly shook the wizard’s hand. “You don’t know how much we appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy shook hands as well but looked a bit uncomfortable. Then she leaned over and threw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed, “She was never good with portkey travel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, chew on this ginger root and we’ll adjourn in the clinic. I’m sure you’re all exhausted.” Shigeaki smiled as if he was constantly met with vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione yawned on cue and grabbed onto Narcissa’s arm. The tall blonde’s muscles tightened slightly but then relaxed and leaned against the younger witch. Hermione smiled, too excited to hold herself back. Narcissa had done this for her. Maybe, just maybe, she shouldn’t keep holding back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been weeks since the rumors started to spread about the two of them dating. It had been almost as long since Hermione realized she was attracted to Narcissa. She knew she should do something but there was a part of her that didn’t want things to change. But then she started acting weird. The witch knew she was doing it, was holding herself a step apart, keeping herself from interacting the way she wanted to but she was too busy overthinking every step, every breath. She was still afraid to let someone in. Even more terrified that everything she thought she saw in Narcissa was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Narcissa Black was still the same person that imprisoned people in her basement? What if all of this was an act and she was just toying with the little muggle born?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head and squeezed Narcissa’s arm. She needed to believe in the good in people. She needed to believe people could change, could grow. She needed to be able to forgive. Not just those on the opposing side but herself as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the clinic and stopped dead on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” an older woman said with a soft smile. “We were told you’d be here. It’s so lovely to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes,” A man stepped up next to the woman and shared the same soft smile. “It really is nice of you to finally make it in. Isn’t this country just beautiful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this your partner?” The woman asked, stepping forward and reaching out her hand to shake Narcissa’s. “She is just lovely. So nice to meet you, I’m Monica and this is my husband Wendell. We’re friends of Hermione here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So great to meet you,” Wendell agreed and shook Narcissa’s hand. “When Shigeaki here told us you’d invited us here for a little vacation, we almost didn’t believe it. But here we are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know what to say. She never knew what to say when she was face to face with her parents, the two people most important in her life yet couldn’t remember who she was. All of a sudden, she felt like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, your work here is quite intricate. Truly amazing.” Shigeaki said in his calm, relaxed voice. “I don’t know the last time I saw such precision in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviate</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a squeak of a voice, Hermione asked, “Can you help them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older wizard laid a calm hand on Hermione’s shoulder and said in a firm, soft voice. “Yes, I believe we can.” The tears were rushing down quickly now. “I’m going to need your help, but together, we can get their memories back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded over and over again, allowing herself to weep tears of both joy and sadness. She distantly felt Narcissa’s hand rub her back in calming circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was your precision that will enable my technique of memory renewal to be completed as I expect. You see here, you placed holes in their memories and then filled them with half-truths. Because you didn’t just erase every memory, we will be able to reopen the holes and stitch back the truth. It’s extremely intricate work but together, I believe we can get this done in about a week’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing about half the words he said, Hermione continued to sob and nod. Andy laid down on a cot and took a nap, Wendell and Monica continued to question Narcissa on their relationship, and Shigeaki muttered on about how sloppy most wizards performed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviate</span>
  </em>
  <span> spells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione finally wiped away the last of her tears and excused herself outside. The sun had peaked over the mountains and the heat was rising. She watched a few women chat as they made their way to the river to collect water for the days cooking. A few children ran around with a ball, kicking it and screaming out random rules they were making up for a game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grass was so green and the sky so blue. Hermione took a large gulp of air and leaned back, enjoying the sun’s rays on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like it’s going to work,” Narcissa said as she walked up next to Hermione. “I’m sorry I kept it a secret for so long. I didn’t want to get your hopes up and then for it not to work or for Shigeaki to, honestly, be dead. I swear the man is older than Dumbledore. And there was also the possibility that Wendell and  Monica wouldn’t be interested and we can’t exactly force them to consent and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her eyes while Narcissa was talking and watched the blonde fumble through her apology. The younger witch wasn’t even sure why the blonde was apologizing in the first place but getting to see her so flustered was well worth the experience. She debated saying something, she debated just waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched, the younger witch felt a pull. It was the same pull she had been feeling for weeks. The need to be closer to Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any debate or delay, Hermione stepped in front of Narcissa, leaned up on her toes, and kissed the blonde. She felt Narcissa tense before sighing into the kiss, which made Hermione smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe we should get going, Narcissa, if we’re going to make today’s deliveries in time…” Andy stopped and looked up at the two women. “Right, I guess I’ll give you just one more minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip home took most of the day but Narcissa didn’t even seem to notice. When she arrived at Andy’s house she read Teddy a story, explained that Hermione was on a short vacation with her parents, and took the one basket from Andy to deliver before dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay this week? Delivering everything on your own?” Andy asked while walking Narcissa to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Narcissa said with a smile, “It’ll be my pleasure to cover the load while Hermione works with her parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Hermione will have to make up this time since she isn’t here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa rolled her eyes. “She’s here. She is showing up every day, healthy or sick. You will not mark her absent because she is busy helping her parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy almost argued back but Narcissa held her ground. The older witch shrugged and complied. “Whatever you say, Cissa. You want to cover for your girlfriend, you go right ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa felt warm from her blush but smiled in return. “Thank you, Andy.” She reached out and held onto her older sister’s arm, giving it a small squeeze. “Honestly, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes back at her sister and shooed her away. “You do one kind thing and she’s all doe-eyed.” She joked as he closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled at her sister before turning to walk up the street. She stopped, placed her fingers over her lips, blushed, and then went on with her week’s deliveries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: So, uh, forgive me for taking so long? We’ve got a few more chapters left where these two are (finally) going to define their relationship and see if they’re right for each other. Should be a bit of fun and only a little drama.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] Draco is easily one of my favorite characters to write in this fic. I hope you’re still going to come back even after this chapter!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Mmm… Cookie… </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Andy still has awesome timing. You said it was awesome, right? Hahaha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Smallbutloudgirl] I’m glad you’re enjoying it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] Still up to your satisfaction?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I like the list system! The more the better! Hermione is perfectly abnormal and it adds to her appeal.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Better? Not quite so cruel?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Lol, Andy’s bad timing is wonderful to write. Hermione still has her inner ramblings but they’re a bit more positive in this chapter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Yeah, but since the Wilkins have no idea Hermione is their daughter - the age difference didn’t bother them. Plus, Narcissa looks a bit younger than your average 40 years old.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[jms5g] I’m glad you’re still enjoying the ride!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Was this not the perfect time? Should I have waited longer? I can do longer next time… ::wink::</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Mmm… Danish… And I love all the comments. Never stop!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Yes, but this chapter really tied up both issues with subplot and Cissamione, no?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Dancing And Tickling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Andy rolled her eyes back at her sister and shooed her away. “You do one kind thing and she’s all doe-eyed.” She joked as he closed the door behind her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa smiled at her sister before turning to walk up the street. She stopped, placed her fingers over her lips, blushed, and then went on with her week’s deliveries.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door to her flat with a flourish, Hermione practically danced inside. She felt light and relaxed like she was returning from a month-long holiday. Hermione dropped the small bag of clothes she had collected while in Tibet and another bag of souvenirs. She created a bit of a ruckus, which caused Luna to open her bedroom door and venture out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re practically glowing!” Luna called out, causing Hermione to jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home?” Hermione danced over to Luna and pulled her into a twirl. “What a glorious night it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the Wrackspurts get in your head?” Luna asked with a laugh. “You must have been overtaken for I haven’t seen this Hermione since Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled Luna into a hug and continued to dance around the room with the smaller girl in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t recall the last time I was this happy, Luna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what has brought about your happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and pulled their dancing to a stop. She thought about Narcissa briefly but it was so much more than just the blonde witch. Her entire life had turned upside down in all the best ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents have been cured!” She shouted in joyous excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awoo!” Luna called out as if howling at the moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and howled with Luna, completely drunk with jubilation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Luna declared while clapping her hands together. “We must have then over for tea. Tomorrow night. We have Irish Breakfast tea so I’ll make the burritos. This is going to be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes at Luna and her tea pairings. She made her way to the bathroom and washed the dirt and grime from her stay in the Tibet clinic. The water felt so warm, so fresh. She felt completely renewed and ready for anything. It didn’t take long for her thoughts to turn to Narcissa. Could any of this have been possible without the blonde? Hermione shook her wet curls and laughed to herself. She felt like a new person, she felt like anything was possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing she knew she was belting out the lyrics to Undone by The Bird And The Bee. She was completely enthralled in the chorus when Luna burst into the bathroom with her list of invitees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Harry, Ginny, and Ron but you should invite Narcissa and your parents. That should be enough for tea. This is going to be so much fun.” Luna left as quickly as she had come, causing Hermione to shrug and pick back up in her song.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking at her door surprised Narcissa but not nearly as much as seeing Hermione on the other side holding out a cup of coffee. She wore her basic slacks and a tee with a printed cat on it, but she still looked absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” The witch said with a smile as bright as the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Narcissa matched the smile and leaned in to grab the coffee. A part of her was sad Hermione didn’t greet her with a kiss but she held herself back from asking. It had been over a week since they’d seen each other, maybe Hermione regretted her actions back in Tibet? Maybe it was just a spur of the moment action?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Hermione said with a small tilt of her head. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Narcissa wasn’t sure what to say but she was practically giddy at hearing those words from Hermione. “I missed you, too.” She took a quick sip of her coffee and followed the brunette out the door and down the elevator. “How are your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabbed onto Narcissa’s hand and pulled it close to her chest. “They’re amazing. Absolutely amazing. They remember everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they were bloody pissed,” Hermione laughed. “I got a real verbal throttling. I’m sure it will take some time before they can completely forgive me but now they’re given the chance! Narcissa, they remember!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was shaking with happiness and Narcissa felt overjoyed to be a part of this moment and any other moments she would be allowed to partake in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down to note Hermione was still holding her hand as they started walking around the back of the building, into the alleyway. They made eye contact, nodded, and Disapparated together. When they arrived at Andy’s door, Hermione stopped them and turned Narcissa to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what happened in Tibet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here it is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Narcissa thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here’s the moment where it all comes crumbling apart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to let you know, that I meant to say, before we got caught up in the moment, that is.” Hermione rubbed the back of her neck with the hand not holding Narcissa’s. “I meant to tell you how thankful I am for you in my life. You’ve become an honest to Hogwarts beacon of hope in my world. I don’t know how it happened but there’s something good here.” She pointed between the two of them before continuing. “It doesn’t make any sense to me and quite frankly that terrifies me, but as long as we can move slowly, I’d be willing to find out what this is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa opened and closed her mouth several times before finally asking', “So you don’t regret it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione tilted her head to the side and asked, “Why would you think I regretted it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked down at her feet and began playing with the hem of her blouse. Hermione took Narcissa’s other hand in hers and tilted her head until the blonde was looking her in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stared into Hermione’s eyes for several minutes before leaning in and softly kissing Hermione’s lips. The brunette sighed into the kiss and pulled the blonde closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s taking them so long?” Andy’s voice called out just before the door swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re snogging!” Teddy yelled out in a cheery voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted and bumped her forehead against Narcissa’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” The blonde commented, rubbing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Hermione declared but laughed as she reached out to rub Narcissa’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde shook her head and pulled back. “You are not forgiven. Who snorts while snogging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, snogging?” Andy called from the kitchen. “I’m not going to be able to leave you two alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione and Narcissa started laughing before chasing Teddy into the house. The small boy squealed and ran around the couches until the two witches cornered him and began tickling the boy. In the skirmish, Teddy’s hair turned every color of the rainbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly exhausted from trying to keep up with the three-year-old, the two witches collapsed on the couch. Andy walked over and dropped three baskets in their laps and told them to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lollygagging and no snogging!” Andy called out before closing the door on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa shook her head but secretly worried just what Andy would do if they were caught. She looked over at Hermione who was looking a bit too mischievous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you are not getting me in trouble with Andy,” Narcissa said, only barely holding back a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never fear, Narcissa,” Hermione said before shivering. “I have no interest in seeing Andy angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde started to reply but Hermione cut her off. “Luna and I are having my parents over for tea and of course, I want you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to meet your parents?” Narcissa said wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “It’s not like that! Not exactly, at least. They remember everything, as in, they remember meeting you in Tibet, too. They, like everyone else in our lives, already think we’re dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa didn’t know what to say but ended up blurting out, “And they’re okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “They don’t exactly know that you were a Malfoy or that you’re twenty years my senior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me sound so appealing.” Narcissa crossed her arms in front of her, basket swinging in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned forward, letting her lips linger just out of reach of Narcissa’s. “I can certainly find the appeal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smirked before stealing a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled back looking aghast. “Narcissa! What would Andy say? Snogging on the job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa rolled her eyes and sauntered away, impressed she was still able to hypnotize Hermione for a few moments before the younger witch caught up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A/N: Who hurt you guys? Who made you all think their relationship wouldn’t be smooth sailing after a first kiss? Why do you all think I’m going to break them apart? Relax, enjoy the ride. Even when it is such a short chapter. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Keep working hard and get that degree! It’ll be worth it in the end.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Angelwolf2319] Keeping loving it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] And they just keep kissing!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Haha, I do love me some side character importance in my plot. I’m glad you’re enjoying all the little storylines in my web.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Cissa is a nice person! And she will continue to try to be that nice person and deserve all the Hermione kisses she can get.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cinnamon_applesauce] I love cinnamon applesauce, especially homemade. Yum. Anyway, yes! It finally happened! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Tohrin07] And many more kisses to come, I’m sure.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] So many cute moments to come, I promise!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Luckily, Hermione’s parents really don’t know much. But they will recognize the Malfoy name. What happened in the Malfoy Manor, though, that happened after their memories were already altered. They don’t know the true grit of what Hermione went through and I don’t think she would ever tell them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Some people are worth melting for. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Finally indeed.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Burritos And Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione leaned forward, letting her lips linger just out of reach of Narcissa’s. “I can certainly find the appeal.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa smirked before stealing a quick kiss.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione pulled back looking aghast. “Narcissa! What would Andy say? Snogging on the job!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa rolled her eyes and sauntered away, impressed she was still able to hypnotize Hermione for a few moments before the younger witch caught up. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over the bouquet of flowers for the thousandth time, Narcissa finally decided she was ready. She knocked on the door, which was promptly pulled open by Hermione’s mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa,” She called out, pulling the woman into the flat. “We’re so glad you were able to come. Are those for Hermione?” She took the flowers from Narcissa, inhaled their scent, and handed them over to Hermione’s father. “Aren’t they just magnificent, Ian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They smell wonderful,” Ian agreed before walking up to Narcissa and reaching out his hand. “Ian Granger. So lovely to meet you, Narcissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde placed her hand in Ian’s, expecting a quick shake, but instead was pulled into an engulfing hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Ian, don’t scare her off. Hermione’s only just found her!” The woman pulled her husband away and brushed off his shirt. “He’s always been a hugger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond to that statement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was a hugger? Was that some sort of strange muggle profession? Didn’t Hermione’s parents have something to do with teeth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad,” Hermione swooped in and stood between Narcissa and her parents. “What did I tell you? Don’t answer the door to a home that isn’t yours.” The brunette turned around, rubbing her hand on her forehead like she was already exhausted. “I’m so sorry about them. Please, let me officially introduce you. Narcissa, these are my parents, Ian and Michelle Granger. Mom, Dad, this is Narcissa Black. My, um, friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was true, they were friends, but weren’t they on the verge of something else? Why did Hermione call her a friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Narcissa shook her head and smiled her best-presenting smile. She could dwell on the small details later, right now she had to prove she was worthy of their daughter and that meant being on her best behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa eyed the two adults. She could see bits and pieces of Hermione in her parents. She had her father’s nose and her mother’s beautiful cheekbones. Her father was on the short side but he held himself well. He was light-skinned, bald-headed, and always seemed to wear a smile. To her surprise, the smile seemed to be genuine. Hermione’s mother had a much darker complexion and didn’t seem to be able to stand still, always moving her hands, playing with her dress, or slightly shifting her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both,” Narcissa said in her warmest voice. “Hermione has sung your praises and I’m honored to be a part of this gathering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s a salesman if I ever met one,” Ian said with a laugh. “I’m already reaching for my wallet to buy whatever it is you’re selling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Narcissa had to reply, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the older witch into the kitchen. “We’re just finishing up the meal now. Sorry about those two, they always show up early.” Hermione handed over some teacups and asked Narcissa to set the table. The kitchen bar had been removed and a large dining table was placed with several chairs. Ian busied himself getting a vase for the flowers. Michelle joined Narcissa and mentioned how interesting it was that witches and wizards drank tea instead of potions. Once again, Narcissa was saved from thinking of a reply, this time by the arrival of Harry, Ginny, and Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we late?” Harry asked, closing the door behind their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have arrived exactly as expected,” Luna answered, placing a large plate of perfectly wrapped burritos on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ron answered with a confused grin. “So we’re late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat guys,” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. “We’re just sitting down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa followed Hermione around the table and sat down next to the brunette. To her surprise, Michelle took the seat directly next to her, followed by Luna. Ginny and Harry were next with Ian and Ron rounding off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione passed Narcissa a burrito and filled her cup with tea, even adding a little cream without request. The older witch was surprised Hermione knew how she took her tea and smiled to herself. It was nice to be served by someone that paid attention to those details. Narcissa had spent so many years being that person instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me about yourself, Narcissa.” Michelle started off with the questions before they even began to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa briefly looked over at Hermione, but the brunette shrugged. “I’ve tried to talk to her but I can’t stop her from embarrassing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what a mother is supposed to do,” Michelle responded in a friendly tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa couldn’t help but agree, thinking of her own interactions with Astoria. Figuring she should stay diplomatic, the blonde started with a comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what Hermione has already told you and I certainly don’t want to bore you by repeating anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so she’s a politician, too,” Ian noted, pointing a knife toward Narcissa. The blonde was startled until she noticed it was just the butter knife he was using to cut his burrito up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like a politician’s wife,” Ron mumbled to himself but everyone heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pointed at Ron and was about to say something harsh; Narcissa could tell that by the expression on her face. However, the blonde reached out and pulled Hermione’s hand back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit true, I supposed. I was married to a man who climbed his way up the social totem pole in our society. However, he made some wrong choices and eventually had to pay for his actions. He passed away a few years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you married?” Ian asked, not missing a beat. “Hermione mentioned you were older than her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the witch checked Hermione’s reaction and was not impressed. The brunette was staring into her teacup and refusing to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde inhaled slowly before saying, “Twenty-seven years. I married straight out of Hogwarts, I had my son, Draco, at twenty-five, and my husband passed in 1999, two years ago.” Narcissa took a long sip of her tea and stared at the ceiling. Hermione reached over and patted her thigh with her hand reassuringly. Unfortunately, the touch was unexpected and caused Narcissa to kick the table. The dishes loudly banged but luckily nothing was broken. Ron was barely keeping a laugh in and Ginny was grinning wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head slowly, Ian finally said, “Well, I always figured she’d go for someone more mature.” He turned toward Luna and said, “These burritos are delicious. Tell me, what is your secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Luna said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ian agreed nonchalantly. “They are spectacular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione burst out laughing, which helped ease some of the tension in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, what is your son’s name? He was born when you were 25? Would that place him near Hermione’s age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron snickered again but it was more subdued this time. Hermione cast a quick impediment jinx, causing the wizard’s movement to become incredibly slow. He frowned but it took so long to occur Narcissa found herself needing to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, my son’s name is Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michelle stared at the blonde for a few moments before nodding and sighing. “That explains a lot.” After a few beats of awkward silence between the two women, Michelle grinned. It was the same mischievous grin Hermione had earlier that day. “He must be handling this development with quite a bit of difficulty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the meal wrapped up, Hermione said goodnight to her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a real joy, Hermione,” Michelle said, cupping her daughter’s face in her hand. “I can tell it’s going to be difficult since you two were on opposite sides for so long but she appears to be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that much was obvious back in Tibet,” Ian said, pulling Hermione into a hug. “You were so nervous to talk about her we had to figure it all out on our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe,” Michelle said before saying goodnight to the group and leaving, Ian in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron were next to leave, making excuses about needing to get rest before a big raid the next day. Hermione noted Harry providing Narcissa with an invitation to his and Ginny’s wedding. The look of surprise and delight made the brunette blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a hug and Ron waved before they went out the door. Hermione walked over to Luna and Ginny, who were talking about what time they were all meeting at the dress shop the next day. Hermione stood near them but searched the room for Narcissa. Just in time, she noticed the blonde was walking toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione excused herself and made it out the door just behind Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneaking off without saying goodnight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled warmly, “I didn’t want to disturb you.” The older witch reached out and pushed Hermione’s hair over her ear. The bushy curls didn’t stay back but neither seemed to mind. Narcissa was just looking for a reason to touch the soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They loved you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were much more than I expected,” Narcissa laughed. “I should have known, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The snitch didn’t fly too far from the broom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione fidgeted with her hands, the same way Michelle did and Narcissa reached out and held them in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled up before hearing her name called from inside the flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” Hermione reached up and kissed Narcissa softly on the cheek. “Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A little more fluff, a little more humor. Next up will be a bit of gossip fun with Ginny and Luna giving Hermione was soft nudges.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] Tea and burritos are such a weird combination to me but I’m quite curious. Have you had it before?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saiorse820] You should refresh more. You’re a chapter behind, lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Ravenclaw4life] Hermione’s parents were fun to write. I hope you enjoyed them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Still enjoying the fluff?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Haha! Unfortunately, no snogging in this chapter but some sweet moments.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] You are a warrior, hardcore! Hopefully, there were laughs instead of tears in this chapter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[jms5g] I do try to add a little bit with my AN’s, so I’m glad you’re enjoying them!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Aww, thanks! I know I strung you guys along for a while but I’m wicked glad you find it worth the read.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[xMilaax] Skittles?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cinnamon_applesauce] The fluff was meant to strike the heart, haha.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseOfSeekers] RIGHT?! I love some angst, especially writing it, but sometimes you just want to feel good. Hopefully, this chapter gave the same reaction.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Dresses And Mermaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I had a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione smiled up before hearing her name called from inside the flat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ve got to go.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Goodnight.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Goodnight.” Hermione reached up and kissed Narcissa softly on the cheek. “Sweet dreams.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened the door to Madam Malkins and made her way to the back of the shop where Ginny and Luna were waiting for her. Luna was clearly articulating her interest in live butterflies for her own wedding dress while Ginny was nodding enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” Ginny exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and pulling Hermione into a hug. The brunette knew instantly how nervous Ginny was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hermione turned as Madam Malkin herself walked up to the trio. As she asked questions to Ginny about colors and styles, most of which Ginny had no idea what to say, a measuring tape flew around Hermione and Luna, taking all of their measurements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know for certain I want red and gold for the bridesmaids,” Ginny was finally able to explain through the barrage of questions. “I was thinking of some gold accents on my dress to match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next two hours trying on dress after dress, all of which Ginny despised. It took four dresses before Madam Malkin finally gave in to the color choices (“Blue is the best color but tan would be an excellent second choice.”). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she actually tried to get you in that mermaid dress,” Hermione laughed, taking off her fifteenth dress for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be strange to marry a mermaid,” Luna said in a soft voice. She had only tried on four dresses, refusing to even touch several of the choices brought out. “Would the gown have to be waterproof or would it not matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it would matter, exactly,” Ginny replied as if this was a conversation they had every day. “Most fabrics can get wet, they just look a little funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought about it for another moment before asking, “Which would look better in the photos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is an excellent point,” Luna agreed. She felt the fabric of one dress she was still debating whether she wanted to try or not. It was a velvet dress of a deep black with barely a maroon sheen. “I like the color, but velvet is the wrong choice for a summer wedding.” The blonde said without prompt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione dropped to the floor after losing a battle with the zipper on the back of the chiffon dress she was trying on. Ginny laughed and walked over to zip it up for the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’m wearing a dress I can’t put on myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You don’t want an excuse to call your date over early?” Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head and pointedly stated, “You want your date to help you take it off after the party.” She then rolled her eyes and looked through a new row of dresses a worker pushed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny and Hermione laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bringing Rolf, Luna?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be able to make it,” Luna replied, not seeming bothered at all. “With this Dukuwaqa and Selma fiasco, he hasn’t had a lot of time for social events. He does send his love though, Ginny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny waved her hand unconcerned. As much as she enjoyed watching Rolf and Luna go off on tangents about magical beasts, she knew she wouldn’t miss Rolf at the reception. He probably would have angered one of his brothers with his beliefs on dragon care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Ginny turned her attention to Hermione and commented, “I know who Hermione wants to bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hermione asked nonchalantly. “I do believe Susan is busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny rolled her eyes and laid down on the bench, looking over at Hermione while her head hung upside down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna turned to Hermione and said, “I don’t believe that would be fair to Narcissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione crossed her arms and made a face, “Very funny, you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shrugged and kept working her way through the dresses, not trying on a single one. Ginny turned back around, her face now quite red from the head rush, and fixed her chin in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, Hermione, what is going on between you two. Like, how did that even happen? Are you guys going out? For real going out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and blew a loose strand of hair from her face. She sat down on another bench and dropped the ribbon she was attempting to tie in a fancy bow around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it happen?” The brunette had no idea where to even start. “It just happened. One day at a time, one moment after another. It just grew into something and before I even realized what had happened, everyone else had decided already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re chasing after a shadow.” Luna nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought about that for a moment but found herself agreeing. “Yes, like everyone else saw the sun and all I had was the shadow as it set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think now?” Ginny asked. “Do you like Narcissa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you going to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked at her feet, not sure how to respond. “Is there something I should be doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you two actually gone on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We spend every day together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny facepalmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna, still not turning around from the dresses, explained, “Peter Pan had to sow his shadow back on after he lost it. I suggest you don’t lose it in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two witches laughed but Ginny agreed, “If you like her, go out with her. Like, on a real date. Ask her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione played with the edge of her skirt and admitted, “When I’m with her, I know we have something special, something real, but when we’re apart…” The brunette’s thoughts went on overdrive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When we’re apart I remember who she was, the family she was a part of, the actions the other side acted out during the war. How many of those actions did Narcissa take part in? How many of them did she merely stand by and watch? How often did her inaction cause the loss of another’s life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny walked over and held Hermione’s hands in her own. She waited until she had the brunette’s full attention and then she said, “Go out with her, on a real date. See how you feel. If it feels right, talk to Harry. I know he has a lot of things to say about Narcissa and I think you’re ready to hear them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna turned around holding a beautiful, bright red dress in her hands. It had a long flowy skirt with many layers of different shades of red. The top was strapless with a bold edging in shining gold and a gold and red, patterned, laced trail that fell down the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfection achieved,” Luna stated. She took out her wand and duplicated the dress twice, once in the same red, and again in white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna,” Ginny said, eyes wide and full of excitement. “You are my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hermione asked, her voice full of mirth. “I thought I was your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, definitely Luna. Luna wins!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three witches laughed wildly, playfully arguing over the accessories now that they found the perfect dresses. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she felt so full of happiness, so complete, as she did with her friends. It was different than when she was with Narcissa, different but perhaps equivalent. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent the next several days attempting to ask Narcissa on a date. She didn’t want to ask while they were working, that felt unprofessional. At the same time, she couldn’t figure out how to bring up the proposition during any other time. In the mornings, it felt like she was asking silly questions too early. She didn’t want to ask with the chance of the answer being no and then still having to spend the entire day with the older witch. Besides, they did meet as early as 5 AM to drink coffee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did that count as a date? No, that was just coffee with a friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>After community service, Hermione would go to an AA meeting or Narcissa would meet up with Draco. It seemed to be a rare time when they were both free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the two occasions where neither had any official plans, Hermione completely lost her nerve. The first time, Narcissa had started talking about how tired she was and how much she was looking forward to a long bath. Hermione had blushed straight down to her toes before excusing herself. The idea of Narcissa in a bath had prompted the idea of a date in the bath and that had been too much for the young witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second time both witches were free for the evening, Hermione started to ask Narcissa what types of things she enjoyed doing. Narcissa admitted she enjoyed a glass of wine and people watching, especially on a busy street. If the weather wasn’t pleasant, she would sit inside a shop or out on her balcony and watch from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just stare at strangers?” Hermione asked, completely baffled at the premise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa hummed and nodded. “People are incredibly intriguing beings. They move with purpose and distinction. Some have a plan, others are barely getting by; some enjoy the company of others, some avoid them at all costs. Everyone has relationships that mingle through the entire city from one end to the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy the company of others?” Hermione asked, staring at her hands. They were standing outside their apartment building, looking out over the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa grinned wildly, “It depends on the company. I enjoy my nights watching others and from time to time I enjoy the attention those bring to me. But honestly?” Narcissa stopped for a moment, looking at the people crossing the bridge and deciding how she wanted to word her thoughts. “So many people are not worth the interaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned. “Are you saying they’re beneath you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked at the younger witch, seeming to size her up. “Tell me, you’ve noticed the attention I receive, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch rolled her eyes, “You shot down two people just today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa moved closer, holding Hermione’s face in her hand. “Would you prefer me to give them each a moment alone with me?” The blonde moved her lips so they barely touched Hermione’s; the younger witch shuttered in response. “Should I treat each individual as though they are my equals? Should I lower my own self-esteem to match their interest?” She moved her lips against Hermione’s ear and said, “I’m allowed to be picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde then sauntered away. Hermione felt like she needed to jump into the river just to clear her head. Instead, she went up to her own flat and spent a little too long in the shower thinking a little too much about the older blonde witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: A few more steps, my dear readers, and we may just see these two go on a date! Maybe even have a little fun. Although I do have to warn, this story is rated T and I have no plans to change it, lol. So don’t get too excited. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] I guess that counts. We’ll have to think of weirder combos for their future meals.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] I’m so glad you found Hermione’s parents enjoyable and in-depth. Their relationship now is certainly bittersweet with the lost time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Heartwarming and Fluff. I should name a chapter that, lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Hehe, I’m definitely going to use those types of interactions again. Narcissa is probably going to accidentally smack someone, lol.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] They make eternal happiness. If only one could pay their rent with happiness…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Mmm… burritos…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Hah! I didn’t even think about that! I was just like, everyone loves burritos!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] I think the perceptiveness of Hermione’s parents added to Hermione’s intelligence, but also to her interest in befriending Harry, who is incredibly perceptive.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[HouseOfSeekers] ::hangs gold star up on fridge:: ::beams while smiling at it:: Narcissa is totally going to kick someone, or cause a waiter to topple a bunch of dishes, or a car crash...</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Troll Incident And Floppy-Wanded Dementor Buggerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa moved closer, holding Hermione’s face in her hand. “Would you prefer me to give them each a moment alone with me?” The blonde moved her lips so they barely touched Hermione’s; the younger witch shuttered in response. “Should I treat each individual as though they are my equals? Should I lower my own self-esteem to match their interest?” She moved her lips against Hermione’s ear and said, “I’m allowed to be picky.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The blonde then sauntered away. Hermione felt like she needed to jump into the river just to clear her head. Instead, she went up to her own flat and spent a little too long in the shower thinking a little too much about the older blonde witch.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know they still haven’t gone on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione told Ginny just last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’ve certainly been snogging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry coughed over his tea and slowly placed the cup back on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch and rubbed his hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy, completely ignoring Harry’s reaction, nodded and sipped from her own cup. “Once in Tibet and once more when Hermione got back. I swear I can’t leave those two alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cleared his throat and hummed. “How long have they been doing the community service together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is the 110th day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if they’ve only snogged twice over the course of 110 days, I think they should be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy shook her head, “It’s the new relationships you have to watch out for. Those are the ones that can’t keep their hands off each other. But you know that, with you and Ginny only just getting married. How long have you been together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed and stuttered out a reply. “A few years now. We dated at Hogwarts but with the war… Anyway, we’ve been living together for a year now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! I doubt you two can keep your hands off each other. New love and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately wishing to change the subject away from his own love life, Harry squeaked out. “I was just saying they should probably go out on a proper date. Out in public, where they can keep their hands to themselves.” His throat suddenly felt quite dry. Why was he having this reaction to Hermione and Narcissa’s relationship? Had he been this bothered by Ron and Hermione?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought back on the time they spent in the tent together, just the three of them. He thought of how he would wake up in the middle of the night to any sound wondering if it was a Death Eater coming to knock on their door. But his second thought was whether it was Ron or Hermione meeting up with each other. He had forced Ron to sleep on the top bunk to help alleviate the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two finally got together after (during) the war, Harry had been happy for them. But he had also been incredibly uncomfortable with all relationships. It took him several months before he was able to hold Ginny in his arms without fear of losing her. His worst nightmares were still watching his friends and family die in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried talking to Narcissa?” He asked, trying to push forward the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ve tried!” Andy spilled a little tea on her shirt but she quickly whisked it away with a stain lifting spell. “That woman is insufferable.” Andy then switched her voice into a falsetto and elegantly stretched her hand out as she spoke. “I’m not the one to pursue lovers, they have to come to me.” Her voice dropped back down to normal as she gritted out, “Arrogant bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry was stuck between being amused and knowing how Ron would have reacted with a sibling. “It sounds like the two of them need a bit of a push.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy turned to Harry, hands on her hips. “Why? Isn’t Hermione a Gryffindor? Where’s her Gryffindor courage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head but replied, “Hermione has always been incredibly brave when it comes to her friends and loved ones. She has stood up to the worst of the worst with only a small chance of success.” He rubbed his hand through his hair again and picked up his tea. “But when it comes to her own will? She’s pretty useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the stories.” Andy nodded. “It’s hard to imagine Hermione being anything less than fearless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed, “You should have seen her with Krum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krum? Oh! The Bulgarian Quidditch player she went to the Yule Ball with, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One and the same,” Harry mused. “She was so terrified of how Ron would react she didn’t tell either of us until we were walking into the ballroom.” He shook his head. “Our first year she spent half her time in the bathroom because people were picking on her. Ron was probably the worst culprit but I can’t admit I was much better. Anyway, she didn’t say anything until Ron and I were about to get in trouble over that troll incident…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troll incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Professor Quirrell let a troll into the castle on Halloween to distract everyone. But it went after Hermione so Ron and I took it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took it down? You killed a troll in your first year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we just barely managed to knock it out and it was entirely luck, trust me. Anyway, Hermione stood up for us and took the full blame for going after the troll. Before then she hadn’t shown an ounce of courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First-year was a very long time ago.” Andy shook her head, still obviously overwhelmed at the idea of first years going up against a troll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Harry smiled as he remembered how young and innocent they were back then. “But even with how much we’ve grown and changed, Hermione is still the shy, know-it-all girl from first-year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy didn’t know what to say so she merely shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded as if agreeing with himself. They waited a few moments before the young man sighed, “So, what’s our plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy chewed on her lip for a few moments before shrugging again. “I guess I’ll ask Narcissa to meet me for dinner tonight and you can do the same for Hermione.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me! Where’s dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that part of the plan is us not showing up so they’re forced to have dinner together, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed and coughed, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa had no idea what Andy was thinking when she invited her to The Mayflower in Rotherhithe. The restaurant smelled more like a pub and the mismatched seats were quite distasteful. The walls were dark, there were random phrases written throughout, and there was junk everywhere. Literally everywhere. The entire place was cramped with artifacts and cups and flowers and framed photos that didn’t even bother to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hesitated before turning as if to leave. Instead, she bumped into Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hermione looked up at the blonde and blushed. “Hi. What are… that is, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled down at the brunette. She was dressed in a nice blouse and long skirt, her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, curls sticking out but perfectly framing her face. Then Narcissa’s eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not here for a date, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed, “I don’t think so. I’m here to meet Harry. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was supposed to meet Andy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, an owl swooped into the doorway. It quickly dispatched two notes, both into Hermione’s hands, and swooped right back out. The brunette looked down in her hands before passing one of the notes over to Narcissa. The older witch opened the note and read:</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>Just go on a date already! I swear, if you don’t get on with it now, you’ll be a grandmother before you shag the young witch!! And there’s a reason it’s called a MILF and not a GILF. The reason is no one wants to deal with sandpaper...<br/></span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister’s crass words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess Harry won’t be meeting with me tonight,” Hermione said, slightly sad. She looked up at Narcissa and asked, “What does your note say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa clucked her tongue and replied, “It says we’ve been set up. This is a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed, “Oh, right, of course.” She blushed even darker before straightening and reaching her arm out. “My lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled at the younger witch before tucking her hand into Hermione’s arm. When the brunette walked them through the pub and around a back door, Narcissa was pleasantly surprised to find an outdoor seating area. It was accompanied by picnic tables, but you can’t win them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down at a table next to the river. As Narcissa was admiring the view, a waitress walked up and gave them menus while taking their drink orders. The two enjoyed a comfortable silence while they waited for their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sipped on a glass of cold lemon water while Narcissa swirled around her glass of red wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with my drinking?” The blonde asked, honestly surprised by Hermione’s insistence she enjoyed her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione waved her hand in the air flippantly, “A glass of wine with dinner is extremely healthy. Maybe one day I’ll be comfortable enough to enjoy my own glass but I’m not there yet. Either way, that’s me, not you and as long as I keep myself from jumping over the counter and grabbing the glass from your hands, we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled coyly and leaned forward, “Even when you can taste the wine on my lips?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes darted down to Narcissa’s accentuated cleavage before slowly making their way up her neck, across her lips, and finally back to her eyes. She gulped down some more water and nearly squeaked when the waitress came back with their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dinner was spent in the most enjoyable conversation, a splendid view as the sun set and the lights lit up the river, and, of course, a few more flirtatious interactions. Narcissa was pleased by the reactions she could elicit from the younger witch and found herself saying things she would normally hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy eating fish more than, say, bratwurst?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Hermione said, “I guess so. Both have their place in a meal. I guess it depends on what I’m craving.” She took a large bite of her fish after pushing it around in the tartare sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smirked which caused Hermione to blush. “Oh, you meant. Um, well…” She cleared her throat which prompted the waitress to top off her water glass. Hermione thanked the waitress and turned back toward the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once dinner was complete, Hermione asked Narcissa to split a dessert with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want cheesecake or perhaps something chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hummed as she looked over the menu and pointed at the dark chocolate tart. “I definitely want to try this salted dark chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does look good,” Hermione smiled and placed the order. When it arrived, they both lifted their spoons and dove in. Hermione focused on the strawberry ice cream while Narcissa took a large bite of the tart. They both moaned at the taste, which was followed by girlish giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa watched as Hermione slowly licked some ice cream from her spoon; a shiver ran up her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a little…” Hermione started to say before shrugging. “Oh, what the hell.” The brunette reached across the table, rubbed her finger across the edge of Narcissa’s lips before bringing to her mouth and sucking off the bit of chocolate. It was such a classic, cliche move, Narcissa was shocked it left her gawking. Hermione smirked, leaned in, and stole a kiss just long enough to include a quick lick of Narcissa’s open lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress came with the bill and the two left the pub together. They calmly Apparated to their building before strolling the riverbank. Their hands remained clasped between them and although they remained quiet for the most part, they were comfortably enjoying each other’s company. Finally, they made their way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to stop by in my flat?” Narcissa said, feeling as shy as a schoolgirl. “For a quick nightcap, I mean cuppa before we part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled shyly. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was awkward. It was so incredibly awkward. Hermione had no idea what to do with her hands. Why did she never know what to do with her hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch sat on Narcissa’s couch a good two feet away from the blonde. She held her cup of tea like it was a bomb that would explode if she as much as relaxed her grip. The couch wasn’t even big enough to sit that far away from the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What changed?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione thought over their night together. It was excellent. It was probably the best date she’d ever been on. She felt relaxed and at ease with Narcissa. She felt like the blonde listened to her. She loved the way the older witch teased her and flirted. She felt empowered when she was able to catch Narcissa off guard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So what in the floppy-wanded dementor buggerer changed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Narcissa said in a low, sad voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No! It was a great idea! I have no idea how to make my hands and lips do what my brain wants them to!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Hermione agreed in a low voice, too low for Narcissa to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say something! Say anything!! Son of a banshee, what is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione put her tea down, a little too roughly, on the table. She turned to Narcissa, full-body turned. She tried to say something, anything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell her how you feel. Tell her you had a wonderful night. Tell her you enjoy her company. Tell her you love the smell of her hair. Tell her you once smelled old parchment, freshly mowed grass, and spearmint toothpaste in a love potion. Tell her it’s the same smell of the Hackney Marsh blowing in through her balcony window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione threw her body forward, barely landing on Narcissa’s very confused form. Her lips found purchase against Narcissa’s teeth. Her hands landed one on the back of the couch the other on Narcissa’s breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Merlin, abort! Abort!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa moaned. Hermione’s eyes flew open and she pulled back but the older witch’s hand had already wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Narcissa’s eyes slowly watched the brunette, watched and waited. Hermione searched them but all she found was lust. She leaned back in and took Narcissa’s lips in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kisses were soft and sensual. Their bodies moved against one another; while fully clothed, Hermione found herself more aroused than she had been in ages. She vaguely thought of the last time she had been with Ron but it had been months. She thought of the last time she had spent time with herself and bashfully remembered she had been thinking of Narcissa the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde rearranged them on the couch, pulling Hermione more on top of her. The action caused her dress to inch up over her thigh. Hermione moaned at the exposed skin but closed her eyes. She focused on Narcissa’s lips, her neck, her ears. She allowed her hands to move across Narcissa’s back, arms, and chest. She felt Narcissa’s reach down her back and slide under her shirt. She felt the blonde’s fingers unclasp her bra and move around to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were panting, they were kissing, they were grinding, they were moaning. Hermione could barely slow down her brain enough to realize just how far she had allowed things to go. She felt Narcissa move her hand down her stomach; she felt her own hand travel an identical route on Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione leaned back, legs straddling over Narcissa’s hips. She looked down at the beautiful blonde and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to say it…” Narcissa smiled up, cupping Hermione’s face in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and replied, “Making me wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for too long, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and leaned back, away from the glorious form below her. “I know we should move a bit slower. Not let our hormones get away from us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sat up and leaned across the couch, catching Hermione’s lips in a needy kiss. When she stopped, she leaned her head against Hermione’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can certainly wait for you, my dear.” The older witch said in a husky voice full of need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione almost pulled the blonde on top of her but blinked away the images. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not good to jump in bed after the first date. They have to earn the right. But hasn’t she already earned it? Don’t argue. You’ll know when you’re ready and not just horny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione shook her head, stopping the internal argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was definitely worth the wait and Hermione still needed to talk to Harry. She needed to know if she woke up from a nightmare that she would be okay waking up in Narcissa Black’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways at the door, a sweet kiss full of promises and need and forgiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: I do believe that was a successful date! And probably the longest chapter because I got a little carried away, haha.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] I think we all swoon at the idea of Narcissa in a bath. Or lying underneath Hermione on a couch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Did Hermione succeed at upping her game?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] Hah! I’m glad you like this Narcissa! She is so much fun to write.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Well, Hermione certainly didn’t succeed at asking Narcissa out but I do believe the best outcome occurred regardless. Their friends do love meddling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VIleniaVeladorn] LOL! I promise you Hermione will not be taking Ron to the wedding. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Isn’t people watching the best? It was weird writing Hermione’s reaction to the idea but I don’t think she’d like it nearly as much. I think she’d rather be reading a book.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I made them date and no horses were harmed in the making.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Each kiss matters, each moment matters. You just have to write it as if you’re experiencing it. Then you have to write it how your character would react to that experience. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Morning Greetings And War Crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa was definitely worth the wait and Hermione still needed to talk to Harry. She needed to know if she woke up from a nightmare that she would be okay waking up in Narcissa Black’s arms.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They parted ways at the door, a sweet kiss full of promises and need and forgiveness.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was rising slowly and inching its way through the balcony windows when the knock came on the door. Narcissa was greeted by the shy smile of Hermione. She hesitated for only a moment before leaning in and kissing the younger witch’s soft lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too,” Hermione hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl could get used to this treatment,” Narcissa said as she took the proffered coffee. “A sweet morning kiss, a strong cup of coffee, and a beautiful woman at my door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed, pushing some of her curls back over her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go,” the younger witch admitted. “We don’t want Andy thinking we’re too busy snogging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or,” Narcissa said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “We could just spend the morning snogging and let Andy’s ruminations come true. I mean, she’s going to think it regardless of our tardiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” Hermione spat out the laugh before covering her mouth. “Come on with you, trouble maker. I’m going to end up waking up the whole floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned in and whispered, “I definitely wouldn’t mind if your voice carried across the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed so dark she felt like steam was rising off her skin and her nose was about to explode. She quickly turned and walked to the elevator. Narcissa closed her door and slowly swaggered after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Andy’s house, sure enough, the older witch had decided their lack of punctuality was due to unsavory morning interactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A least you’re both wearing your own clothes,” Was her greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose clothes would they be wearing?” Teddy asked but before anyone could think of an answer he added, “One time I tried on Harry’s clothes but they were too big. His shoes are huge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go play, monkey man,” Narcissa said, patting the boy on the head before he escaped into his playroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Andy,” Hermione called out, a little too loudly, while taking a seat at the kitchen island. “I trust you had a good morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as good as you two,” Andy shook her head while finishing up the two baskets for the day. “You two practically wreak of happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smirked. “You only have yourself to blame for that.” She took a long slow drink of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes and pushed the baskets at the two women. They picked them up and walked through the house toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no shagging on the job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione choked on her sip and started coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it appears we’re upgraded from snogging,” Narcissa mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry played with his fork while he waited for Hermione to arrive. It was strange being the first to turn up to their dinner plans but he had come straight from work. There had been a raid on a bakery in Chelmsford the day before and Harry had barely finished the paperwork. It was shocking just how sticky everything had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the large room realizing just how different the Leaky Cauldron looked since Hannah had taken over. The tables were smaller and more spread out, the gaudy decorations were mostly taken down with only a few trinkets left here and there. Mostly framed photos of famous wizards and witches who had eaten there over the years. He blushed when he saw his own face smiling back at him while Neville patted his back and Hannah beamed from behind the bar. That picture had been taken the first day Hannah had officially owned the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Harry!” Hermione called as she made her way to the table. “I’m not late, am I?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Harry waved at her. “I got here a little early. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know,” She said, picking up the menu and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched her for a few beats. The woman in front of him truly had changed over the years they had been friends. She had been a scrawny little thingy with large teeth, bushy hair that looked half knotted, and a perfectly pleated Hogwarts uniform, most of which was hidden behind a constant pile of books and scrolls. Now, her hair was pulled back into a controlled bun, her face had matured and showed a natural beauty. She wore a simple outfit that seemed to properly show off her curves and compliment her dark skin. Harry was surprised to realize just how beautiful his friend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Hermione asked, setting the menu down. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. I was legitimately surprised to find out our meal yesterday had been a ploy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled mischievously. “I see the ploy went off without a hitch, too. You look smashing. Did you get lucky?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed a deep red and smacked him with her menu. “That is none of your business!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed good-naturedly. “I can tell you at least had a good time. So, are you two an item now? Or are you still playing a really bad version of hard to get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette rolled her eyes and admitted, “I wouldn’t say we’re exactly a pair but I think it might be nice.” She twisted her hands together, nervously. “I really like her, Harry, but I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard nodded his head. “I figured you would have a few questions about the infamous Narcissa Black, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded slowly, shyly. “I don’t know what I’m thinking, Harry. I mean, I like her. I like her a lot. She’s gorgeous! That beautiful blonde hair, those bright blue eyes, those lips, the way she feels…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cleared his throat but smiled at his friend. Hermione’s eyes grew large as she realized just how descriptive she was getting. She bashfully apologized and they placed their orders. When the meals arrived they dug in and Hermione started with her questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron mentioned that you went to Narcissa’s trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to speak on her behalf. I had to make sure she wasn’t treated poorly due to any negative affiliations with Lucius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you believe she was innocent?” Hermione asked, genuinely uncomfortable looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about his words for a few minutes before admitting, “No. I think Narcissa is guilty and that the Wizengamot made the right call.” He stopped for a moment before adding, “But I also think she was doing what she could to protect her family. If Lucius, for example, had been on our side, I think Narcissa would have made all the right calls to still protect her family. I don’t believe her actions were in accordance with either side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chewed on her bite for longer than necessary before asking, “So she’s not evil but she’s also not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man laughed at that description. “I do believe the same could be said for the three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on Hermione’s face made Harry laugh lightly. The witch shook her head and asked for clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were on the side of the good, or so we say. But how many times did you wonder if we were truly good? We fought in a war, Hermione. We threatened people, we killed people, we broke laws, we destroyed a bank, we used polyjuice potion to impersonate people, we lied about who we were, we hid in the woods while others fought in battles.” He looked down at his mostly empty plate before adding, “We used unforgivable curses. Are we innocent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and shrugged. “We didn’t keep people hostage in our basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but we did hold Mundungus against his will, even allowing Kreacher to hunt him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t stand idly by while people were tortured,” Hermione said angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Harry found himself looking over his friend. Her face had grown hard, her eyes were just shy of allowing tears to fall but they were restrained in a way only anger could hold them back. He knew what Hermione was talking about, it was the same way he sometimes looked at Draco. How he sometimes saw the rotten, spoiled kid who had called Hermione a mudblood and constantly picked on Ron. The same boy who had taken the dark mark and put together an entire plan to kill Dumbledore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you all the horrible things Narcissa either participated in or merely looked the other way and let happen around her. I also will never sit here and tell you she made the right choices throughout her life.” Harry took a big drink of his beer and rubbed his mouth with the sleeve of his work robes. “I can, however, tell you all the good she did for the war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione scoffed, she was obviously fighting her own demons as well as trying to come to terms with her crush on the older blonde. Harry nodded his understanding before sharing his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we arrived at Malfoy Manor, Draco refused to tell Bellatrix who I was. Draco later told me it was his mother who convinced him not to rat on us. You see, he was terrified of Voldemort and scared for his family’s life but Narcissa, after all these events had gone down, admitted to him that she feared giving me to Voldemort meant they would win the war. So, in her mind, even then, she knew she didn’t want Voldemort to win.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Our entire escape from the manor couldn’t have happened without their help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was Dobby who got us out,” Hermione asked. Harry knew she didn’t remember too much of what had happened outside of her own torture and he really couldn’t blame her for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Narcissa knew Dobby was there, knew he arrived in dungeons, and was helping us escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dobby said we had to act quickly because Narcissa (or who he called Mistress) would recognize the sound of his apparition. He was right too, at least half right. He was able to get Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook out while still having time to come back for us. When we came up the stairs to get you, Narcissa didn’t look the least bit surprised to see us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But didn’t she raise her wand to you? And Draco too, that’s how you got his wand. Or was it something else?” Hermione asked, trying to remember the details of that particular escape. Most of it had been told to her while at Shell Cottage but she didn’t have the full details put together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Harry tried to clarify. “Narcissa didn’t have a wand but Draco did. He raised his wand but Narcissa bumped him, knocking him off-kilter, which enabled me to quickly wrestle it out of his grip. I don’t know if I would have been able to get it in time if Narcissa hadn’t stepped in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed and blew some loose strands off her face. “Ok, so Narcissa let us escape imprisonment at her manor and lied to Voldemort about your death. Can two acts of bravery decide the morality of a person? Was it really enough for you to defend her like this? Like how you did at her trial?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not,” Harry conceded but continued to explain, “But not everyone is a brave little Gryffindor like you and me and Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes but let her friend resume his arguments. “I mentioned that Narcissa attended a lot of the trials, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you said she went to trials of those associated with other Death Eaters. Also known as her friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we can both agree that Narcissa isn’t exactly surrounded by friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the Pureblood society club isn’t holding meetings anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed at the quip but said, “Yes, those were the trials she attended. She went to them and even spoke on behalf of a few of the people, like Pansy and Millicent, who were not the greatest of classmates but had no reason to be put on trial for war crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The worst Pansy did was bully and try to give you over.” Hermione shrugged, ”I don’t remember either of them participating in the war or casting curses at anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Harry agreed. “Narcissa didn’t say a word to help any Death Eater or anyone that had solid evidence against them but she made a point to speak up for anyone that was merely associated with the wrong family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the people wrongfully accused.” Hermione seemed to be thinking over Harry’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa only ever provided facts. She never made up alibis or gave false testament, which a few others were caught doing. Instead, she cleared up events and sometimes even brought about facts from other cases by reminding the Wizengamot of the correct timeline of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. “You’ve definitely given me a lot to think about, but Harry, why are you telling me all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it bother you at all? The idea of me shacking up with a witch twice my age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes grew large at the imagery of Hermione and Narcissa shacking up but he quickly dislodged the thought from his brain. He rubbed his hand through his hair and grinned at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, Mione. If Narcissa is the one that makes you happy, then I want you to have the best chance you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned back. “It is pretty hilarious that I’ve ended up with our school bully’s mom, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two burst out laughing and joked at how ridiculous Draco had been over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Harry being a really good friend and Hermione and Narcissa flirting. What more can you ask for? Oh, a second date? Coming right up, chaps!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Guest] I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable with the last chapter but I don’t agree this fic is misrepresented by the rating. I haven’t written anything that wouldn’t be shown in a PG-13 movie or primetime TV show. I have also not used any mature descriptions or words. To answer your question, I do have a couple more intimate moments but the descriptions will not exceed what you’ve already read. For example, “she ravished her, enjoying every moan” or “they touched and rubbed and kissed until they were both spent” Or something like that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[lyssaspeakgood] Welcome and thank you for all the kind words. I’m glad you’re enjoying the story. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] I’m happy you’re happy! Yay!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] Nervous Hermione is adorable. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Abort! Abort! Haha, I laughed as I wrote those words too. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Hermione is learning more with every new experience. And maybe, just maybe, she’ll ask Narcissa out again. (And by maybe, I mean definitely.)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] ::BLUSH:: Oh, you. You’re too kind. I am absolutely soaking it all up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cinnamon_applesauce] I’m glad you’re enjoying Andy’s quirks and comments. They’re so much fun to write!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderful] Subtle is my middle name, haha!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Church Bells And Night Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time, Mione. If Narcissa is the one that makes you happy, then I want you to have the best chance you can.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hermione grinned back. “It is pretty hilarious that I’ve ended up with our school bully’s mom, huh?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two burst out laughing and joked at how ridiculous Draco had been over the years.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was once again greeted by Hermione knocking on her door and handing over a cup of coffee. Knowing they only had two weeks left of their service made the moment bittersweet. Would they still meet for their morning coffee? Would they see each other on a regular basis? Their date went well but it was only the first date. There was no point in treating the moment as the beginning of a tenure relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way outside, Narcissa watched Hermione’s hand clasp her own and hold tight. She noted their hands as they walked around the edge of the building into the hidden alley. Hermione’s dark skin complimented her light tone in a way she hadn’t noticed before. Her fingers were long and slender, almost as long as the blonde’s. She wondered briefly if the younger witch had been forced into guitar lessons as she had in her youth. Perhaps there was another instrument the muggles learned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up at her and smiled. Her teeth were a sparkling bright white, barely covered by her scrumptious lips. Suddenly, Narcissa thought of another use for the brunette’s long fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” The question sounded so far away it took a moment for Narcissa to realize it was Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette giggled softly, “You need to be a bit more focused before we disapparate, or else it’s going to end badly.” She raised an eyebrow before adding, “What seems to have your attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa brought their collapsed hands up between them and kissed the younger witch’s fingers, one at a time. “Did you take guitar lessons as a child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head. “My parents were never the type to invest in extracurriculars, such as music lessons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde spread her fingers out, pulling Hermione’s apart and mirroring their palms. “I learned to play the guitar during my youth; only the basics and only a handful of classical tunes. Sanz, Dowland, Chopin.” She turned their hands, examining every crevice, every bend, every knuckle and hair. “I think you could learn to make beautiful music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing deeply, Hermione leaned in and kissed Narcissa’s fingertips. “Perhaps one day you will teach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored.” Narcissa lowered their hands and with a quick nod, disapparated them away. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day’s deliveries were devastatingly long. Hermione wondered why she hadn’t asked Narcissa for a second date in the morning. She knew the answer would be yes; it wasn’t like the first time she asked when she wasn’t completely sure. Now it was obvious they were becoming a real pair, a possible two halves of a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were working and working meant they kept things unbearably platonic. It was silly, really. It wasn’t like they were in an office with other people about to speculate at the progress of their intimacy. They were alone for the majority of the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched Narcissa’s free hand. They were both still carrying a basket each but she could easily capture the free hand. It was innocent really, friends often held hands. Children, at least. Not so much adults. Hermione huffed, knowing she wouldn’t give in to her childish wishes. Whether a relationship was on the cusp or not, you simply didn’t mix romance with work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and nodded to herself. She would ask Narcissa after their final delivery and she would remain platonic while at work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the day dragged on.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the last delivery for today,” Narcissa said plainly while smiling down at Hermione. The younger witch watched her carefully, knowing she was up to something. “Why don’t we go for a quick walk around the block and enjoy the last of this afternoon together. You have a meeting tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Hermione looked down at her watch. “But I have a little while before I need to get back into the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way down Park View and found themselves on the edge of the large pond in Barclay Park. Narcissa wandered the water’s edge, watching the ducks swim about. Hermione watched the older witch. Her steps were slow, deliberately slow. Her hands were held behind her back in a shy stance, a composed stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you baiting me?” Hermione asked, somewhat amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I have no idea what you may mean,” Narcissa said in a sickeningly sweet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. “So then what’s the answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot provide an answer without being asked a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you can,” Hermione laughed and made her way over to the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist and pulled the younger witch against her. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I wish to enjoy the chase,” Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. “It has been many, many years since I’ve been pursued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked into Narcissa’s bright blue eyes and saw a small flicker of shyness there. With all her grandeur, all her poise, Narcissa was just a woman, like any other. Hermione smiled and tilted her head. No, not just like any other. She was something altogether spectacular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Miss Black, would you do me the honor of joining me for another romantic evening?” Hermione bowed slightly, pulling herself from Narcissa’s grasp and bringing her hand out in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa blushed slightly, reaching her own hand out to place in Hermione’s. “My, my, Miss Granger, you do outdo yourself. I would be honored to find myself in your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione beamed, wishing to continue their playful banter, but the chime of a nearby church bell stopped her short. “Goblin tits.” Hermione sighed. “I need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Narcissa leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. “Until tomorrow, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed layout before them, large and covered in silk sheets. Narcissa pulled Hermione into the room and kissed her until their lips hurt. The brunette had to pull back to breathe but Narcissa kept hard at work, kissing the younger witch’s neck and collarbones. The soft gasps of breath and short moans of pleasure were enough to drive Narcissa to her end but she continued to concentrate on her undertaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the younger witch down onto the bed and began ripping off her clothes. Hermione looked beautiful in the dull light against the red sheets. Narcissa wanted to stop and take in the moment, the beauty, as if it were a painting from the renaissance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Hermione squirm under her watchful eye, Narcissa climbed onto the bed and ravished the witch. They twisted around each other, a playful need and exploration. Hermione’s voice carried moans and the soft syllables of Narcissa’s name. The blonde's own voice grew low and raspy, full of lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room grew dark, the air grew cold. Narcissa stood up from the bed and smiled down at the bashful young witch. Her smile turned into a sneer and she turned her body toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix stood taller than she had ever been but cloaked in dark energy. The witch cackled and growled as she made her way into the drawing room. Hermione lied on the floor, half twitching, half crying and Narcissa found herself laughing with her sister. Their wands lifted together, as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woke with a scream, drenched in a cold sweat. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself using the floo network to arrive at Draco’s flat. The blonde boy, bleary-eyed and confused, took one look at his mother before nodding and saying, “I’ll put on the kettle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione knocked on Narcissa’s door three times before casting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homenum Revelio</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell. Nothing appeared so the confused witch took her two cups of coffee and made her way to Andromeda’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived, she only vaguely believed Narcissa may be there but was still surprised to hear Andy explain Narcissa was sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She seemed fine yesterday,” Hermione commented, her mind muddled at the chain of events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy shrugged and took the extra cup of coffee. “Draco sent me an owl this morning, said Narcissa was coming down with a bad cold. She should be alright after some bedrest and a Pepperup potion or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure how else to react, Hermione took the baskets. Before she left she quickly made sure Andy marked Narcissa as present. “It’s only fair,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever flies your broom, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Here’s your last bit of angst for the story. I know I said it would be smooth sailing but we needed a little drama, right? Don’t worry, we’ll get this all cleared up next chapter, hopefully. Haha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] So the second date fell through. You’re not mad though, right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Haha, I can only imagine how paranoid Hermione would be at the idea of shagging on the clock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Hermione is all set and ready to go, but Narcissa still has a few demons she needs to address. Let’s clean out her closet!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Confrontations And Midnight Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Andy shrugged and took the extra cup of coffee. “Draco sent me an owl this morning, said Narcissa was coming down with a bad cold. She should be alright after some bedrest and a Pepperup potion or two.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Unsure how else to react, Hermione took the baskets. Before she left she quickly made sure Andy marked Narcissa as present. “It’s only fair,” she explained.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Whatever flies your broom, dear.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days dragged on, one day after the other. And still, no word from Narcissa. Hermione began to wonder if the older witch was going to return in time to complete their community service. It was one thing to miss a few days, even possibly a week, but they were on day 122. If she didn’t return before their last day, what would that mean?</span>
</p><p><span>This particular day was dreary and rotten, and a part of Hermione wondered if she was creating the rain from her mood, as silly as the thought was. As usual, she went by Narcissa’s flat, still an extra cup of coffee in her hands. Barely trying to knock, she cast a</span> <em><span>Homenum Revelio</span></em><span> and turned to leave before the sound of silence followed her down the hall. </span></p><p>
  <span>She made her way to Andy’s alone and opened the door to the house without even a knock. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen without bothering to look up. The cup of coffee was placed on the counter and pushed toward Andy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look a right ball of sunshine today,” Andy said loudly. “I should send you two to a birthday party where you can entertain little children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes before shooting up in her seat and looking over to see Narcissa standing on the other end of the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here!” She yelled out, ready to leap toward the older witch. Instead, she stopped herself and took in the cold countenance of the blonde woman. “You’re here.” The brunette repeated softer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here, so let’s make these deliveries so I can return home to rest,” Narcissa spoke with sharp, indelicate words. Her voice was lower than normal and her eyes were drawn in deep as if they were searching for sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa grabbed a basket and walked out of the house before Hermione knew what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that one,” Andy commented, shaking her head. “She’s always been one to self-sabotage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hermione was already out the door, chasing after the older witch. “Wait up! Hold on!” Hermione huffed as she ran down the sidewalk. “What has gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa started to speak but seemed to think better of it as she turned a cold shoulder on the young brunette. She remained that way for the rest of the day. Not bothering to reply, walking at a faster speed than Hermione’s legs felt comfortable with, and all but disapparating the second their last basket was delivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Hermione knocked on Narcissa’s door four times before realizing Narcissa had already left. When she arrived at Andy’s, Narcissa took one short look at her before grabbing two baskets and exiting the house. That day was spent with Hermione chasing after the witch and begging for an explanation. It took two hours before she realized Narcissa had cast an earplug spell and wasn’t just ignoring her but downright refused to listen to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took her basket and left Narcissa behind. She felt awful for how she treated the sweet Mr. Miffin and his seven cats but she couldn’t convince herself to remain polite. The young witch felt like she could explode out of her skin in a raging ball of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third day, Hermione went to Andy’s early and rounded on Narcissa the moment she walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has gotten into you?!” She yelled. Her voice echoed through the house and she was briefly glad Teddy wasn’t there to see her anger. “How could you possibly act this way without any explanation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked fierce, defiant, and so incredibly sad. “I do not need to explain myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not? We’re partners.” Hermione begged. “I thought that meant something to you. I thought I meant something to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette watched as Narcissa gulped hard. The blonde turned her head and seemed to inhale slowly, attempting to hold back tears. It was obvious to Hermione that Narcissa was doing this for some ridiculous reason but she couldn’t help if the blonde refused to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” The brunette declared harshly. “If you don’t want to talk to me, then fine.” She turned to Andy and grabbed the three baskets from the counter. “Maybe you can talk some sense into her.” Then she turned and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy watched her younger sister for several beats before turning to the sink and filling up a kettle. She quickly boiled the water and relaxed as she waited for the tea to seep in. The two witches sat at the counter in a very uncomfortable silence. After several beats, Andy looked up to see a silently sobbing Narcissa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s your own damn fault,” Andy commented, waving her hand in the air. “You make up these issues and then decide it’s a deal-breaker. You did the same thing when you were in Hogwarts with what’s his face.” She looked around the room like the name would jump out at her. “Jigger! What was his first name? Oh, nevermind. You decided he wanted to date that brunette, Parkinson, so you pushed him away. Turned out he was just getting Potions notes from her because he didn’t want you to think he didn’t understand the class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy walked over to the kettle and poured two cups. She placed one in front of Narcissa and added too much cream, just to try and get a rise out of the blonde. Instead, Narcissa wrapped her hand around the warm cup and took a slow sip. Tears were still running down her cheeks and her eyes were dull with pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need to talk to her,” Andy relented. “Whatever it is, Hermione will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked up at her older sister and shook her head. “I don’t deserve her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Andy agreed but quickly added. “And she should know that too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa glared at her sister, anger starting to overcome her sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy shook her head and pointed her finger at the blonde. “You don’t get to be angry about that. Hermione is a one in a million witch and you’ve been given a one in a million shot. You’ve messed up for a good portion of your life and now you’re getting the deal of a lifetime. No, no, you don’t get to argue that point.” Andy stopped Narcissa from saying anything by quickly casting a silencing spell. “The point I’m trying to make is that it is up to Hermione to decide if you are worth her time. And by the look of it, she’s pretty certain you’re worth every bit of time she has spent on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at her hands, Narcissa stretched them out before her as if saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what am I supposed to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy rolled her eyes. “Talk to her! Honestly! Were you not in a relationship for three decades? How did you a Lucius work things out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa raised an eyebrow and gave a fairly innocent shrug. Andy laughed and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d use sex to get past an argument.” She took a sip of her tea before quietly asking, “Have you and Hermione…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa shook her head instantly, her blonde hair flying around her face. She then blushed and hid her face with her cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you can’t use that tactic yet,” Andy said causing Narcissa to roll her eyes. “Look, just go home today and, I don’t know, write Hermione a letter. Just tell her what’s going on in your head and then let her decide, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded slowly before saying, “I dreamt of Bella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy sighed. “I sometimes dream of her too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dreamt that I handed Hermione over to her.” Narcissa rubbed her fingers through her hair before resting her face in her hands. “I’m a horrible person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of a dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it really any different than what actually happened? I let Bella torture her.” The words were a cry for help and Andy reached out and held her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say with absolute honesty that we never </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella do anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hermione got home that evening, she found a letter tucked under her door. She opened it wearily after checking it for curses. Her eyes looked over the opening line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span> before sliding down to the signature, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Narcissa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw red. All the anger and built up frustrations of the last few days were finally enough for the brunette. She crinkled the letter up in her hands and turned heel. Running down the stairs because she wasn’t patient enough for the lift to arrive, Hermione pounded on Narcissa’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for the blonde to open it, Hermione quickly ran through the wards, removing the ones she needed to, before wrenching open the door. A sudden push of wind knocked her back into the hallway and against the far wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Hermione rubbed the back of her head before standing back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Narcissa asked, running to the door and seeing Hermione confusedly staring back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I missed one,” Hermione admitted shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned against her doorway, crossing her arms and staring. “Did, did you read my letter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Hermione’s voice grew angry and she lifted the wad of paper in her hand. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa stood up straighter. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I mean? I mean, what is this letter? What does it say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blinked several times before leaning forward and asking, “So you didn’t read it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione threw the paper at the witch and walked past her into the flat. “No, and I’m not going to. I don’t want a letter from you I want an explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa picked the paper up from the floor and turned to follow Hermione into the flat, closing the door behind her. “It is an explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette ran a hand down her face and barely held back a growl. “Fine! Tell me what it says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch looked down at the paper and started to slowly unfold it. Suddenly it burst into flames and fell into a heap of ash at her feet. Hermione stared at the blonde with growing frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, in your own words, face to face. Talk to me. Have a conversation with me. Don’t hide from me, don’t pretend to be sick, don’t stop showing up and ignore me after a week of disappearing. Honestly! I was terrified! Andy said you were sick, a bad head cold. I wanted to bring you soup and make sure Draco was taking care of you but I got no news from either of you. Then you finally show up and treat me like I’m the dirt beneath your heels. Well no more! You have to address whatever is going on with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s eyes were large when Hermione finished her speech. It was apparent the blonde wasn’t spoken to like that often but Hermione didn’t care. She couldn’t deal with this passive-aggressive angst. She puffed up her chest and stared at the blonde, reaching her hands out with a gesture of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Narcissa collapsed on herself and began crying. Hermione jumped as if someone had grabbed her in a dark room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened? Why is she crying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, uh,” Hermione started to say. Her hands reached out as if to hold the older witch but she didn’t know if that's what she was supposed to do. She quickly looked around the room as if Draco would be hiding in a corner and be able to provide advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Hermione,” Narcissa said from her crumpled heap on the floor. “I never meant to drag you down with me. I just wanted you to realize…” Her voice faded into a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me to realize what?” Hermione moved toward the blonde and sat down on the floor next to her. Her hand reached out again but only hovered over the crying form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To realize you deserve better. You deserve so much better than me. And that I…” Narcissa cried more, she cried like she had been holding back all the tears from the war, possibly even earlier. Her sobs were silent and her tears fell without noise, but the quiet made it all the more unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched the blonde in front of her, thinking over her words. There’s no way she could be crying over their relationship. There must be more involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think I don’t deserve you? That I should be with someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at what I’ve done with my life!” Narcissa called out in a sudden expression of exasperation. “I’ve caused so much strife and suffering. I might as well have tortured you myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch nodded. She calmly placed her hands in her lap and waited. Narcissa said a few more words, cried out about other issues during the wars, and about her pureblood heritage and training. In all the words she said, she kept rounding back around to that night at the manor. Finally, Hermione had heard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa?” The blonde looked up, cheeks stained with tears. “You messed up.” Narcissa blinked a few times as she watched Hermione speak. “You messed up a lot. You let a lot of horrible things happen and you believed a lot of messed up beliefs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa looked down at her hands and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, glad we got that out of the way,” The younger witch said with a sigh. “Now, pick up your wand and curse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Narcissa drew back, her eyes wide and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stood up, stretched a bit, and nodded. “Come on, let’s get on with it. Bella used Crucio, so I suspect you’ll want to use that as well.” She looked over at the kitchen before asking, “Do you have a knife? She did quite the job carving into my arm but I’m sure you can think of something clever to add to my other arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?” Narcissa asked, terrified. “Why would I ever do that to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You mean you don’t want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Hermione conceded. “Give me your wand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want my wand?” Narcissa asked, confusion now covering her face. Hermione reached out her hand in silent request and Narcissa slowly pulled her wand out and passed it over. “What are you going to do with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Hermione asked, holding the wand carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a moment’s hesitation before Narcissa nodded. “Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached out and helped Narcissa up to her feet. She grasped Narcissa’s arm tighter before pointing the blonde’s wand at their collapsed hands. A bright flame came from the wand and wound around their hands. Narcissa stared at it with awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa, do you promise to talk to me if you cannot work through an issue that directly affects both of us or our relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde closed her eyes before nodding sharply, “I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you promise to allow me to decide if and when I no longer wish to be a part of this relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you promise never to torture or attack me unless I truly deserve it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa opened her eyes again and asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded slowly and repeated the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Narcissa conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you promise  to expect the same of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would promise the same?” Narcissa asked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A relationship can only exist if both agree.” Hermione smiled at the blonde. “I promise the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flame wrapped around their hands in a spiral until finally sinking into their sin and disappearing. Hermione pulled Narcissa into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older witch turned and whispered into the brunette’s ear, “You do know the Unbreakable Vow doesn’t work without a witness, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed and admitted, “I know but the theatrics were worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have a lot to talk about,” Narcissa said, pulling Hermione to the table and setting her kettle on the stove. “There are quite a few things I believe I just promised to get off my chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can definitely help get them off your chest,” Hermione smirked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat at the table over a cup of tea and talked into the night. They moved about the room, watched the moon from the balcony, cuddled on the couch, and made several more cups. They spoke of the war, they spoke of their childhoods, they talked about Hogwarts and the war. They spoke of Voldemort and Tom Riddle, they spoke of the Marauders and wizarding beliefs over the last few centuries. Some words were hard to get out, seeming to be dragged from somewhere deep within. Others came easily and they shared their laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the entire night together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Crisis averted! Do we feel there are any other big issues between the two?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Right? It can’t all be unicorns and rainbows. But I'm glad we’re back to the unicorns and rainbows part of the story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[JenDamn] I didn’t even think of the callous! I was going to go with the piano but then thought the guitar would be simpler. Good point though!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I’m so glad you liked that phrase! I literally was staring at my laptop for several long moments trying to figure out what Andy would say there.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] A cliffhanger can be good from time to time, as long as it's not used in every chapter! I’m glad you enjoyed this one, it was fun to add in. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Haha, I guess Hermione’s brain did go into overdrive for a short moment but instead of not knowing what to do, the Gryffindor went straight to fight over flight. She’s going to fight for her girl!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cinnamon_applesauce] Never fear! Enjoy the fluff!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Days And Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>The two sat at the table over a cup of tea and talked into the night. They moved about the room, watched the moon from the balcony, cuddled on the couch, and made several more cups. They spoke of the war, they spoke of their childhoods, they talked about Hogwarts and the war. They spoke of Voldemort and Tom Riddle, they spoke of the Marauders and wizarding beliefs over the last few centuries. Some words were hard to get out, seeming to be dragged from somewhere deep within. Others came easily and they shared their laughter.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They spent the entire night together.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione dragged herself out of the shower and dressed quickly. It was already nearing 6 AM and at this rate, they were going to be late for their last day of community service. The young witch could hardly wrap her mind around the thought. 125 days of work delivering baskets to elderly witches and wizards. What had she thought of the ordeal at the beginning? She shook her head, not even able to conjure up the thoughts of an alcohol-ridden Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly using a drying spell on her hair, she twirled it up in a simple braid and dressed in jeans and a blouse. Narcissa knocked on the door while Hermione searched the flat for her shoes. She pointed her wand at the door and let the blonde in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I added a few shots of espresso to today’s coffee,” the older witch said, holding back a yawn as she entered the flat. “What are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took the proffered cup and drank deeply before shaking her head and yawning. “I can’t find my shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those shoes?” Narcissa asked, pointing at a pair of walking boots next to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, exactly where I always keep them.” The brunette took another swig of coffee before grabbing the shoes and pulling them on. “Ok, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably take those off,” The older witch said slowly, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because your socks are still in your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hermione took another long sip of coffee and put her shoes on properly, socks first.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Andy’s house, Teddy was bouncing off the walls full of energy. His little toddler body was jumping from one couch to the next and back while he squealed in delight. Completely oblivious to the door opening or Hermione and Narcissa arriving, the young wizard dropped to the floor, spun in a circle, and yelled out, “I’m a loose cannon!” Before running up the stairs in an explosion of thundering steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa touched her forehead like she was holding back a headache. Hermione followed her through the room to the kitchen where they both promptly fell into the counter stools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Teddy steal your energy today?” Andy asked, filling up their now empty cups with more coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Andy,” Hermione explained between sips of the warm liquid. “We were up all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa held back a laugh while Andy went bright red and started stuttering about how she didn’t need to know any details. The younger witch was too tired to catch on and merely explained they had worked through their fight. To the blonde’s amusement, Andy did not understand that comment to be any less lewd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you need to deliver these two baskets quickly and get the third one to Hendon Park before noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we delivery a basket to the park?” Hermione asked checking for a tag on the basket. “There isn’t a name on this one, how will we know who it goes to?” The brunette kept questioning but Narcissa stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we can figure it out,” The blonde turned to the younger witch and said, “Don’t worry, I think I know who it goes to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned in a noncommittal way and simply finished off her coffee before grabbing a basket. Andy mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to Narcissa who dipped her head and grabbed the other two baskets, following the younger witch out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their two deliveries were right in West Hendon so they figured it would go by quickly. Mrs. Eras Odikore made sure that was not the case. She spent over thirty minutes explaining to Narcissa how much a galleon was worth in pounds. The blonde tried several times to question why this information was so important to Eras but she wouldn’t clarify the reasoning, only kept repeating the numbers. Ironically, the numbers were different each time she explained them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Mrs. Bogatyye’s flat, Narcissa was pulled into a conversation about how Mrs. Odikore needed some home care and shouldn’t be left alone without a house elf. Narcissa ensured the older witch she would look into the matter and see what options Mrs. Odikore might have. That conversation took nearly an hour of repetitious debate and when Narcissa was finally ready to leave, she realized Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch next to her. She debated using a </span>
  <em>
    <span>levicorpus </span>
  </em>
  <span>jinx so the witch could keep sleeping but then decided if she needed to be awake, so did the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Hermione called, rubbing her backside. “Why’d you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Narcissa asked, standing up from the couch. “What are you doing down there? We have to go.” The blonde barely kept her laughter at bay as Hermione grumbled and followed her outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning down Shirehall Ln, the two witches made their way into Hendon Park. Hermione looked every which way and began questioning how Narcissa was going to find any one individual in the park, but Narcissa told her not to worry so much. They walked toward the ornamental fountain where the blonde was able to point to a large group set up for a picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The basket gets delivered to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nearly burst into tears at the sight of all of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Harry asked, waving the two women over. “The party’s already started!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy ran up to Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her legs. “Great-Aunt Cissa! Guess what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that Teddy?” The witch asked, pulling the boy up into her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve graduated from comedy service!” Teddy’s hair burst into a rainbow of colors and his ears stretched out to a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Teddy,” Narcissa said, unable to hold back her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean you’re not going to come over every day?” The boy’s hair turned blue as he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” Narcissa said, “How about Hermione and I come over once a week and read you a new story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Will the first story be about Harry?!” The witch laughed and agreed, handing the boy off to Harry. “Did you hear that Harry? I’m going to learn all about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made some noncommittal commentary and distracted the young boy with a bubble spell. Narcissa saw Hermione talking to her parents and Luna; they were all congratulating her on completing the community service and asking her about the job at the ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s come a long way,” Draco said, stepping up next to his mother and handing her a glass of lemonade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa thanked her boy and nodded in agreement. “I barely recognize her as the same person from day one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded and took a sip of his drink. After a few beats of companionable silence, he noted, “I’m betting you had something to do with her betterment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The witch shrugged. “She had to find it within herself. She had to want to be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Draco rubbed his hand through his hair and asked, “So you two are going to keep at it, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling mischievously, Narcissa said, “Jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man choked on his drink before rolling his eyes and walking away. Andy took his place, passing a plate of fruit, crackers, and cheese to Narcissa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What put snakes in his boot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s still having trouble adjusting to the idea of Hermione and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette laughed, “So there is a Hermione and you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled at her sister and agreed, “I do believe there is. Perhaps it’ll stick this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picnic lasted well into the evening. A few people left, a few more showed up, food was brought in, drinks were filled, laughter and stories were shared. As the evening brought the sun down and the chill of the night crept in, the group finally dispersed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked Narcissa back to their building, walking her straight to her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am exhausted but unbelievably happy right now,” Hermione admitted as they stood outside the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa reached out and twisted her fingers in Hermione’s hair, leaning in and giving the brunette a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know the last time I felt this joyful,” The blonde confessed. “It’s amazing what can happen in just 125 days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“500 hours together, right?” The brunette laughed. “I doubt anyone had this in mind when they put us together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Narcissa agreed, “I know I certainly didn’t.” She looked down at the brunette and whispered in her ear, “But I’m glad it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shivered slightly before bluntly asking, “Will you attend Harry and Ginny’s wedding with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was shocked, “Me? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Do you already have a date?” Hermione joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Well no, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached out and pulled Narcissa into her arms. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned into the comforting arms and pressed her cheek against Hermione’s. “It’s just, it’s one thing to be accepted by your friends, but if we attend the wedding together; I wouldn’t be surprised if Rita Skeeter puts on the front page of the Daily Prophet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so bad?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde laughed. “I guess not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, the younger witch agreed. “Good. And besides, do you really think Harry would allow that beetle to his wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beetle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, nevermind.” Hermione yawned and stretched, pulling out of Narcissa’s comforting arms. “I’m pretty sure the second my head hits the pillow, I’ll sleep until the wedding.” She took a few steps toward the lift. “Promise to wake me with enough time to get ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa laughed, explaining, “The wedding isn’t for another week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as yes!” Hermione yawned again. “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll meet for brunch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Don’t get excited about brunch, I’m not going to write it lol. Next up is the wedding! BTW, I totally was watching a kid who ran around in my backyard yelling out, “I’m a loose cannon!” It was hilarious. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Shadow994] Exactly! Love for all!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Saoirse820] These two made it through their pain and now they get their happy ever after. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[ithinkyourewonderfu] Nothing but fluff left for these two!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] I love it when you pick out lines and quote them. It makes me feel so special. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Haha, yeah I thought of using the unbreakable vow in all seriousness or some other version of a pinky promise spell, but the fluff was much more fun! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Haha, I bet a lot of people would overuse the silencing spell! Just like our dear Andy. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Truth And Dare And Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Narcissa laughed, explaining, “The wedding isn’t for another week!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll take that as yes!” Hermione yawned again. “I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll meet for brunch!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s a date.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tugged at the necktie uncomfortably, wanting to start pacing but knowing it would look bad. He turned toward Ron and saw the wizard fiddling with his wand, twirling it around his fingers subconsciously. Harry reached out and tried to snatch the wand but Ron was too quick and hit the tip against Harry’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, mate,” Ron started to say, putting his wand back in its holster under his suit jacket. “I always figured Hermione and I would be up here before you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched his friend, cautiously; unsure how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright though, ain’t it. I mean, look at how far we’ve all come.” Ron looked out over the crowd behind them. “This was just the way it was all meant to play out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning toward the crowd, the groom-to-be picked out a few faces. Molly and Arthur were front and center, tears already being dabbed from their eyes. Molly looked up and waved, which Harry responded in kind, though a bit bashfully. He saw Fleur and Bill with little Victoire dozing off against Gabrielle. George and Angelina, and Dean and Seamus were all seated behind them. At the loud noise of a nose being blown, Harry looked toward the back; past Padma and Parvati Patil, Minerva McGonagall, and Pomona Sprout, Harry spotted Hagrid blowing into a handkerchief the size of a small blanket. Andromeda and Narcissa gave the large half-giant a strange look while Teddy, sandwiched between them, mimicked the loud noise. Draco, Astoria, Hannah, and Neville held back their laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started up, starling the wizard. Ron grabbed his shoulder and the two turned back toward Kingsley Shacklebolt. The older wizard smiled at them as the service started.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firework display dancing across the field lit up the evening sky and the party started. George and Ron continued setting off smaller Wildfire Whizz-Bangs while The Weird Sisters sang This Is The Night. Ginny and Harry hit the dancefloor with Dean and Seamus; Dean attempting to breakdance while Seamus held his arms against his side and danced around him. Hannah showed George a new menu from the Leaky Cauldron while Neville jinxed the paper to blow raspberries at George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Arthur took on Victoire and Teddy, who argued over their shared plate of fruit (mostly by throwing the pieces at one another), while Fleur and Bill began waltzing around the dancefloor. Andy found the bar and struck up a conversation with Pomona and Minerva. Hagrid was still crying loud happy tears but now he had a barrel of alcohol to collect the tears. Ginny threatened Narcissa that if she ever hurt Hermione, Ginny would get Hagrid’s brother Grawp to step on Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was served in intervals and Ron gave a speech that was half knock-knock jokes (Knock, knock. Who’s there? Who. Who who? What is this, the Owlery?), half incomprehensible stories of their time at Hogwarts. Hermione’s speech included a few too many quotes from Lovespeak: The Married Woman’s Guide To Love And Romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ginny threw the bouquet, Luna used an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> spell to claim it; immediately running off to owl Rolf of his new commitment. Seamus told a joke that had Hermione laughing so hard she needed to hold in her sides. Neville asked if Harry was going to be able to return to Hogwarts in time for the first quidditch match. Pomona taught Parvati how to waltz while Ron and Padma danced very slowly. Molly threatened Narcissa that if she ever hurt Hermione, Molly would throw a fruitcake made by Arthur through her window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur charmed Victoire’s shoes to float her a few meters above the ground so she could dance with Hagrid. Arthur and Minerva shared a few shots of imported gigglewater, which caused such a guffaw from Arthur, Dean tripped backward. Kingsley explained the intricacies of a gas jinx that was used during his term at Hogwarts to a very interested George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina, Ginny,  and Harry chatted about the upcoming quidditch world cup while Ron and Gabrielle danced to Do The Hippogriff. Teddy fell asleep on a passed out Hagrid, which caused Pomona and Minerva to make bets on which of the two would be woken up first. Fleur threatened Narcissa that if she ever hurt Hermione, Bill would hunt her in the night, even though he never fully turned werewolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime past midnight, as the last song of the night began to play, Hermione and Narcissa found each other on the dance floor. Neither of them knew the name of the peaceful song that played, the words seeming to fade into the night’s air. Still, they found comfort in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the wedding?” Hermione asked, her head resting against Narcissa’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed lightly, the exhaustion starting to take over. “You’re supposed to say the wedding was beautiful, or the bride had a beautiful dress, or something about the service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa leaned down so her lips pressed against Hermione’s ear. “I only ever saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really know how to make a girl blush,” the younger witch said with a small shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled against her ear as they continued to sway. The last of the fireworks were set off, Ginny personally thanked the Weird Sisters for their performance, and Molly began tasking people to clean up anything that couldn’t stay outside overnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably help,” Narcissa commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go right ahead, I’m going to stay right here.” Hermione pulled Narcissa closer and continued to sway though the music had stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Narcissa pulled Hermione away and twirled her. The brunette flung her arm out before twirling back into the blonde, placing her arms around the older witch, and dipping Narcissa in a grand gesture. Angelina and George whooped and clapped while Draco rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus brought what was left of the party together with two bottles of firewhiskey, one empty and one full. They all sat in a circle around the empty bottle. Narcissa, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Hannah, Neville, Ron, Padma, Gabrielle, Dean, and finally Seamus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the play of the game,” Seamus began to explain. “You spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you ask truth, dare, or drink. Player gets to spin next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going first!” Ginny yelled out and spun the bottle before anyone could argue. When it finally landed on Harry, she asked, “Truth, dare, or drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely drink,” Harry said with a bemused smile, taking a large swig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny went to knock the drink from his hand but he leaned in and kissed her. The crowd of friends ooh and laughed and Harry pulled away to spin the bottle. It landed on Parvati who picked truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, do you have a hidden talent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she unquestionably does,” Padma answered, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I would call a talent,” Parvati laughed back but eventually answered. “I can write using my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww,” Ron wrinkled his nose in distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we all know Ron doesn’t have a foot fetish!” Gabrielle joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parvati spun the bottle, which landed on Harry again. He took a quick swig before spinning it to land on Hermione. The brunette picked dare and had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio</span>
  </em>
  <span> the leftover fruitcake from the kitchen. She managed to get it but Arthur came running out after it and took it back in. Hermione got Draco who picked truth and had to admit his first crush was on his house-elf, Ginger. His father’s reaction was more than overstated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s spin landed on Neville who picked dare. Draco dared him to compare Hannah to all the other witches but Neville smiled and explained there was no comparison. Hannah then compared Neville to the other wizards but said she picked Neville anyway. The group laughed and Neville asked, “Why is it always me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seamus had to sit on his head for three rounds, Luna explained how the first law she ever broke was for trespassing, Dean drank twice before finally taking a dare. He rode a broom around the field upside down. Narcissa admitted she obviously felt too old to be with the group but Luna went off on a tangent about how time was immaterial. Astoria had to charm her dress into her favorite color and Padma admitted to wanting to kiss Ron but also that her worst date had been with the redhead at the Yule Ball. Hermione said her first kiss was with Viktor Krum, Neville admitted his was with Declan Haworth after the Wizard Skittles tournament. Narcissa had to give Luna a foot massage and Astoria claimed to have been caught impersonating Snape in the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last question was from Harry to Draco. “What’s the strangest dream you’ve had?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I once dreamed that my classmate was dating my mother.” He shivered. “It was a crazy nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group laughed and Narcissa rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Cissa,” Seamus called out, patting the blonde on the back. “You should have seen the look on Dean’s mum’s face when he brought me home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That look was because you tried to give her a bouquet of flowers that were spinning and singing God Save the Queen.” Dean rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group parted ways and Hermione and Narcissa made their way home. When the younger witch dropped Narcissa off at her door, the two kissed with such slow passion, Narcissa debated just pulling Hermione inside with her. Instead, Hermione said goodnight and left the blonde wishing for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Most of this chapter was written a little weird; I guess it was in the third person with no specific character focus? I don’t know but it felt right and I had a better chance at covering everything that happened instead of following one character around. I hope you enjoyed it. One chapter left!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[djsmith10186] I’m glad you’re enjoying the story! It’s been a blast to write.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[tattooedsappho] I love surprises, don’t you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Sounds like you need more coffee in the morning! Or to spend less time at night staying up and reading fanfics. :-Þ I’ll be working on a novel for NaNoWriMo over November but I’m sure I’ll come back with something in December.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] I hope you enjoyed the wedding! It got a little out in leftfield as I wrote it but it was still fun to write.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Phoenix Granger-Black] I’m glad you are loving the feast of words! And yes, it feels like such a short time but they did come a long way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] I figured Teddy would have trouble working his way through a big word like community, haha. Writing all this fluff puts me in such a comedic mood, too! Surprise proposal?! At a wedding?! That’s crazy talk!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Haha! Draco is almost there!!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Sunday Brunch And Happy Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Title: </b>
  <span>500 Hours</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Author: </b>
  <span>pantheradraconis</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rating: </b>
  <span>T</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pairing: </b>
  <span>Hermione/Narcissa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
  <span> Hermione, unexpectedly crashing and burning after the war, finds herself in community service with nonother than Narcissa Black. Through the course of their mandatory 500 hours, the two slowly find a mutual understanding which eventually blossoms into a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s alright, Cissa,” Seamus called out, patting the blonde on the back. “You should have seen the look on Dean’s mum’s face when he brought me home!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That look was because you tried to give her a bouquet of flowers that were spinning and singing God Save the Queen.” Dean rolled his eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The group parted ways and Hermione and Narcissa made their way home. When the younger witch dropped Narcissa off at her door, the two kissed with such slow passion, Narcissa debated just pulling Hermione inside with her. Instead, Hermione said goodnight and left the blonde wishing for more.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking on the door confused Hermione. It was eight in the morning, and after weeks of needing to be out the door before six, she could barely sleep past seven. Even after being up most of the night for the wedding reception, Hermione was up and dressed, but she hadn’t been expecting anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the brunette opened the door to see Draco on the other side, she was even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re already dressed,” The blonde said without prompt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, you’re, uh, mum isn’t here,” Hermione said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes before admitting, “I cast a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Homenum Revelio</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her flat before making my way up here. I did not want to find the two of you together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed all the way through the tips of her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, brunch.” Draco cleared his throat. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where are we going?” Hermione asked as Draco turned down the hall. The older witch grabbed her coat and closed and warded her door to follow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brunch,” The blonde repeated as he hit the button for the lift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are being quite frustratingly literal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned it from my mother. Get used to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two rode the lift down to the ground floor and walked out of the building. Once they reached the side alley, Draco held his arm out for Hermione. The witch hesitated for a short moment. She had known Draco for ten years and for the better part of that decade he had treated her dreadfully. However, in that moment’s hesitation, she saw a gentleness in Draco’s eyes she hadn’t seen before. It was that gentleness that made her believe he wouldn’t hurt her, not anymore. Perhaps the war really had changed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Draco in this new light was strange for Hermione. After the war, a lot of people split off into strange groups. Of her graduating (even those who never returned to Hogwarts) class, there was a mixture of every house working together in the ministry. Draco was working with the DMLE, Astoria and Daphne were cursebreakers, and even Pansy found a spot as a bureaucrat. Perhaps the segregation at Hogwarts did cause more issues rather than provide house pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparated</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Curtain Rd and Hermione found herself laughing at the restaurant of choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red Rooster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shrugged and held the door open for the witch. “They have an amazing brunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione walked in and was greeted by the maître d. “Welcome. What’s the name on the reservation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked back and Draco said, “Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the woman picked up two menus and asked them to follow her through the restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, planned this?” Hermione asked as they made their way to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan everything,” Draco said, holding the chair out for Hermione to sit. She thanked him and the maître d.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the waitress came over and took their drink order, Hermione joked, “You plan everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Slytherin always has a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did you plan your mum and I hooking up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco slowly let out a breath through his nose. “A Slytherin can adjust to certain unexpected phenomena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled as she said, “I like that definition of our relationship. An unexpected phenomenon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde smiled back as the waitress came up to take their order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like shrimp? If so, get the shrimp and grits.” The wizard provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Hermione nodded at the waitress and handed over her menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for you?” The waitress asked. Hermione giggled as the waitress seemed to lean in a bit, showing a bit more chest and holding a bigger smile as she spoke with Draco. Quite bold of her considering one could easily confuse the two of them as being on a morning date. Hermione laughed at the thought and both Draco and the waitress gave her a strange look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” The wizard asked as the waitress walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got in my head how ridiculous it was for the waitress to be flirting with you when it could be easily construed that we were on a date. Then I laughed at the idea of us on a date.” Hermione admitted a bit too quickly. She immediately regretted saying anything and felt very uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Draco said slowly. “So, about our situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours and my mother.” The blonde spoke very slowly as if the words gave him a strange taste in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione immediately started to think of all the awkward conversations that could possibly start from this and once again wanted to remove herself from the room. Maybe she could fake an illness. No, Draco had too much of a talent for fake illnesses and accidents. He would know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the wedding,” Draco was saying, “Many of your friends and family approached my mother about you.” Hermione fidgeted in her seat while watching Draco push the silverware around on the table. “They made threats on her person if anything were to happen to you, physically or emotionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” The brunette declared finally understanding what was going on. “And you’re here to return the favor?” She asked with a smile. “Are you going to hex me into next week? Or publish my diary in the Daily Prophet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not going to… Wait, you keep a diary?” Draco laughed and waved off Hermione’s reply. “Never mind, not important. I’m not going to return the threats. If you hurt my mother she is more than capable of any mindless threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde took a long slow drink of his coffee and looked around the restaurant while collecting his thoughts. Hermione watched him closely and once again saw the tenderness in his eyes. She wondered briefly if the prat of a schoolboy bully was still behind those eyes or if this tenderness had in fact been around in his youth but had been hidden deep inside himself. If she had been a pureblood witch, would they have gotten along back then too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meal was delivered and as they ate in a comfortable silence, Hermione found herself impressed with the shrimp and grits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This really is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lying.” Draco smiled. “Did you want to try any of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you eating fried chicken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde shrugged, “It’s an American thing but I swear, it’s bloody brilliant. They call it chicken and waffles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Americans do tend to be blatant in their naming of things.” Hermione laughed but tried a bite of the meal. “That is surprisingly good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their food eaten and their coffee switched to tea, Draco finally found the words he had been searching for all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As someone who has had the experience of being loved by my mother, which is not something she gives easily, I have to say you should feel honored. Now wait, let me finish. I have also seen my mother take her love away and seen the after-effects of that result. So just, make sure you keep yourself worthy, alright? Good, enough of this. Let’s go. Check please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lazy Sunday was starting to drag into a boring day. It was the first day in months where Narcissa didn’t have something planned or something she needed to do. It was also the first day in months where Narcissa didn’t know when she would see Hermione again. Not having the requirement of community service rid them of their regular routine. In the short time between their service and the wedding, Narcissa had always known she would see Hermione. If not that day, the next, or at least by the wedding. Now they didn’t have a next time. Why didn’t they have a next thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde paced her flat, wondering if she should just go to Hermione’s door and see if she wanted to do something. But what? What did she have to do? It was raining outside so a walk was not optional. She had no errands to accomplish and no project to work on. Maybe Draco would have something he needed help with. She sent out an owl but the reply came back in minutes.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Find a hobby</span>
    </em>
    <span>. </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Narcissa crumpled up the note and threw it in the bin. A few minutes later she disintegrated the paper and began pacing again. Then she realized just how quickly the reply had come and wondered where Draco was and what he was doing. The blonde grabbed another piece of paper and began writing out the question when a knock came on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her quill down and pulled the door open expecting Draco. Instead, she saw Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that a face I don’t want to be greeted with,” Hermione laughed a bit shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa realized she must be wearing her confusion all over her face. She quickly pulled Hermione into her arms and closed the door. She leaned the brunette’s face up and kissed her deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their lips separated, Narcissa rested her head on Hermione’s and simply breathed in the younger witch’s scent. It was absolutely glorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that is a greeting I could get used to,” Hermione admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t act faster. I honestly thought you would be Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he just left,” Hermione gestured behind her as if saying they had been together. Narcissa lifted an eyebrow in question. “Oh, he, um, actually brought me out to brunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa tilted her head before asking, “What did he need to apologize for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger witch laughed and asked, “Does he normally apologize over brunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde shrugged, “He only goes to brunch if he has something important he needs to address. Otherwise, he’ll gain too much weight from that ghastly chicken and pancakes meal. Wait a minute, he threatened you, didn’t he?” Hermione smiled as Narcissa continued to ramble on. “This was in response to all the ridiculous threats I received at the wedding last night. He is such a possessive boy. He means well, but… Anyway, I’m sorry for any absurd threats he made up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione reached up and held Narcissa’s cheek in her hand. “I like you,” Hermione said slowly. Her words were soft and there was a smile on her lips and sincerity in her eyes. “I like you a lot. There is so much good in you, Narcissa, and that good has brought out so much good in me.” The young witch’s fingers slid across Narcissa’s lips. “I’ve become a better person because of the time I’ve spent with you and I want that trend to continue. I want to be better and I want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa felt her lips captured in Hermione’s. She felt that inexhaustible warmth spread through her body and she felt more sure of this than she had of anything else in her life up to this point. She felt wholly herself and she loved the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, Narcissa admitted, “I can see myself falling in love with you, Hermione. And, I like me better when I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With smiling lips, Hermione pulled Narcissa against her again. They kissed until their lips were bruised and their hands wandered across their clothed bodies. As their breaths turned into moans and gasps, their hands became bolder, and their movements more rhythmic, the two found themselves pulled into Narcissa’s bedroom. Neither knew who started what or who was in control, but they both knew they wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, Narcissa woke naked in her bed, a naked Hermione wrapped around her. The sun was setting, the pinks and purples shining through the bedroom window. Narcissa couldn’t remember the last time she had felt as at peace with where she was in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s hand began to move across Narcissa’s chest, which caused the blonde to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” The older witch teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could think of a few more things,” Hermione teased back but added. “I should make sure I get a good rest tonight though. I start work in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa smiled and played with Hermione’s hair. “You took the job at the DMLE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette leaned into Narcissa’s neck and nuzzled her ear. “I did. Will you miss me while I’m gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will only miss you if you promise to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we could arrange some date nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa wrapped Hermione up in her arms, kissing her slowly. When they finally parted for the night, Narcissa realized Draco was right. She needed to find a hobby to keep her busy while everyone else worked. It was the first time in her life when Narcissa realized she could do anything she wanted to do. Now she just had to figure out what that could possibly be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: And that’s all she wrote! There is a chance I may add something to this story in December but I also think there’s a possibility that I’m very happy with it ending right here. Let me know your thoughts in the comments and I’ll see you all after NaNoWriMo!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yanana] Knowing you had a grin on your face gives me a grin on my face. Especially since I picture your icon which has most of the face hidden so you can barely tell there’s a grin and that makes me giggle.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Bet_on_black] The two finally lost their restraint but I agree! I would not have been as strong as them, lol. Yes! I do feel I’ve finished and am happy with this story. I’m very excited about NaNoWriMo as it is my second year participating and I plan to write the second book in a trilogy I’m working on! PM me on ff.net or Tumblr for details.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[VileniaVeladorn] Yeah, I sort of wished I had written more exact interactions at the wedding but no one was surprised at Hermione and Narcissa by then. The news was out, people know, and by Monday’s Daily Prophet, the entire wizarding community will know. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cinnamon_applesauce] I hope you enjoyed the story!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Cysteine] Lol feet stuff always amused me. That is the one kink everyone talks about and they’re either onboard or grossed out. You know I live for the minute details, so I’m glad you picked them out. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Axis Granger-Black] The threats to Narcissa were so much fun to write, especially the fruitcake!! The character growth was really interesting to me so I’m glad you enjoyed them. You are awesome!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[DutchDreams] Great minds think alike, am I right?!?! This was one chapter I was really looking forward to writing because it was Draco’s acceptance chapter. It took him the longest but it was well worth the fun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thanks for the ride everyone and I hope you enjoyed the happy ending. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>